Mystic Trainers
by DeathAngelHell
Summary: ((Sorry everyone for the delay! But Chapter 15 is up! Yay!)) Hope is all lost as they face the thoughest battle, and it's not even with Giovanni yet. (Ash/Misty, Melody/Tracey, Casey/Richie)
1. Prologue: Seven Years Ago

Pokemon: The Mystic Trainers

 Disclaimers: Do not, and never will own Pokemon. The characters, and stuff like that. But the story line is my idea.

 Prologue

~*~*~*~

 Running.

 Running away from the Academy.

 Running to find he's own life.

 Running to be a Pokemon Master.

 A Little boy with black hair and dark eyes quickly ran away from his 'home'. He wanted to be someone, to be the best. To be a Pokemon Master. But this young orphan couldn't start, without a Pokemon. He was young for his age, but he found it unfair, that his classmates already have Pokemon. He missed out on the day when the students had a field test to capture their Pokemon. He was sick then. And he couldn't make up for that time, until nest year. So he was eager to get one now. He couldn't wait. He just got to have one now. And it was his dream to be a Pokemon Master. He hears something from the bushes. He turned his attention to the sound and spotted some type of Pokemon. He smiled widely and ran up to it. 

~*~*~*~

 ~Knock, knock, knock~

 "Come in!"

 The door opened, and a young woman entered the room. She faced a man, who was sitting on an armchair behind his desk. She had a worried and scared face, "Sir, Ask Ketchem has gone out sir." 

 The man on the armchair rubbed his temples. "It's been the 8th time this week."

 "Sir," she looked at him, "He really want to be with his other friends, so he is out to get his own Pokemon, if it's the last thing he'll do." She reasoned.

 The man waved out his hand, "Just go out and get the boy, before he hurts himself again." He said.

 "Yes, sir." She walked out the door.

 The man swiveled his chair around and looked out the window. Grey clouds moved in, covering the sunny sky. "Ash, Ash, Ash. What am I going to do with you? You are really determined to be a Pokemon master, just like your dad. I hope this time, you won't get injured badly, like last time." He said to himself. "And I hope you two come back before the storm comes in." he watched as the wind started blow through in a harsh action.

~*~*~*~

 Ash kept on running. He was hurt, had a few scratches and burnt marks. But he kept on running. The big cut on his arm was pouring out red blood. But he kept on running. The little boy looked down at the Pokemon he is trying his best to save. It was cold, hurt and scared. Ash knew how it felt. He looked back, to see the flock for Pokemon birds chasing him. 'Spearow.' He told himself, knowing all the types of Pokemon.

 He turned his attention back at the road. He can see his school, his home from a far. The shadows of the clouds took over the land, darkening the area with the incoming storm. He looked down at the Pokemon he just caught, but it was too stubborn to listen to him, to get back in the pokeball. 'Wow I get my very own Pikachu!' he said to himself.

 The Spearows started to lunge forward, hitting Ash on the head. He fell down and tripped. It seemed like the bird Pokemon were laughing. The Pikachu rolled away from Ash's grasp. He looked at his hurt friend. Suddenly it started raining. The icy drops fell on the two. Pikachu looked at ash, struggling to protect him. He felt bad for not listing to his new trainer. A little electricity sparked from the mouse's red cheeks.

 A young little girl strolled through the raining forest. She didn't care if it made her wet, nor did she care that she will get sick. She had an empty expression on her face. She held a pokeball in her hands. She suddenly jerked her head in a direction. She could hear something from afar. She ran to where the sound could be from. 'Spearows. Angered. Boy. Scared.' She tried to make out what she is hearing. Then she past the bushes, to see a boy, holding a Pikachu, tries to protect it from the Searows. The little red-head looked around, 'there's a big flock of them.' She told herself. 'I have to save him.' She held tight the pokeball, and threw it next to the boy.

 Ash saw the Pokeball next to him, and out came a Psyduck. "A Psyduck?" questioned Ask. Psyduck looked at him, and slightly tilted his head Psy? 

 Ash turned his head to see a girl, but he couldn't see her features because the raindrops blurred his eyes. Pika? Pikachu questioned weakly.

 The Spearows saw the Psyduck and turned their attention on attacking it. The girl saw her Pokemon getting 'a little' hurt. "Psyduck, dodge their attacks, and use Hydro Pump!" the girl commanded.

 The duck tilted its head. It saw the birds heading its way and jumped back, dodging all of their attacks. When the Spearows backed up a little, Psyduck threw back his head and let out a powerful blow of water at the birds from its mouth. The birds flew up high, flying away. The water type Pokemon was too strong for them. The red head girl called back her Pokemon. "Psyduck return!" She retrieves her Pokemon, and walked back into the forest.

 Ask couldn't believe how strong that girl way. Then he felt something inside. He was really excited to become as strong as she was. Pikachu looked up at his new owner. It could see the determination in his eyes. He licked Ash, and Ash looked down at him. Pika! Pika! It said to him.

 Ash got glazy eyed, "You really want to work hard with me, to become a great Pokemon trainer?" he asked with his childish tone.

 Pika! It nodded.

 Ask hugged him tightly, and Pikachu shocked him. Pikachu… 

 "No, it's ok." He puffed out some smoke.

 At a far distance, he could see someone running towards him. "Ash! Ash!"

 Ash turned his head to see a lady, "Miss Joy!" The child ran to her. Joy hugged him, "Ash don't ever go out by your self again. You got me worried." She told him. The child looked up at her, "Don't worry. I have my own Pokemon now!" he said happily.

 Joy looked at his innocent attitude and smiled. "That's great! Now let's get back to the Academy." She held Ash's hand and they ran back.

To Be Continued….

~*~*~*~

 Need reviews please! Tell me if I should continue or not.


	2. The First Chapter of a Young Trainer's S...

Pokemon

Mystic Trainers

By: Kat Lee

Disclaimers: Sorry don't own Pokemon, and I'll never will.

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

… What the Pokemon is talking about, Announcements, TV Talking, or other sounds.

Dream/past/some other things 

~*~*~*~

 It's been years since that day the little boy had caught a Pokemon. It has been 8 years, and he has never seen that girl again. He doesn't even know how the girl looked like. He was 7 years old then. Now Ash Ketchem is 15, and he lost all the childish features, except his mind of a child. Now he is one of the top students of the Pallet Pokemon Academy. He thinks he isn't strong enough for his rival Gary is just as strong as he is.

 "Stupid Gary. He beat me AGAIN!" shouted Ash in rage.

 "Pika. Pika-chu." Don't worry, we'll beat him next time. Pikachu tried to calm his master.

 Ash sighed and entered his dorm he shares with his two best friends. He saw a teen about one year older than him look out the window, sketching something in his pad. The other teen, same age as the one near the window, was watching TV, looking at girls.  Ask sighed at his friends, their just ordinary guys, doing what they do best.

 "Hey Ash, how was the match?" asked the teen near the window.

 Ash plopped down on the couch, next to his other friend. "Gary beat me again, Tracey."

 Pikachu sat on his master's lap and watched TV. "So how many times did you get beaten by that Gary?" the teen next to him asked.

 Ash sunk low into the couch, "Why do you want to know, Brock? Don't you know already?"

 Tracey got out a small memo pad out of his pocket and flipped some pages, "Let's see… Including the one today, it's… 38."

 "Do you have to keep track of all my loses?" Ash questioned lazily.

 Brock and Tracey looked at each other, then back at their younger friend, "Yes."

 "Its kind of fun picking on you." Said Brock.

 Ash waved his hand, "Whatever."

 Pikachu jumped off Ash's lap, as He stood up and walked away from the hangout room. "I'm going to bed." Ash told them.

 "Oh, Ash. Don't forget about the tournament test tomorrow." Tracey threw in.

 "Yeah, it's at 9, so don't forget." Brock reminded.

 Ash waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah."

 Pikachu followed his master. "Pika." 'I hope Ash isn't too confident, again.' His Pokemon thought. "Pika-chu!" Wait up! Then the door was shut closed.

 "Hey Brock. Do you think Ash will make it in the top 16? He always wanted to travel to become a 'Pokemon Master'. And this is his chance to go out and explore." Asked Tracey.

 "I don't know. Ash is always too confident in his self, that's what makes his down fall. But I think he will make it, but not number one." Said Brock.

 Tracey looked out the window, "If we make it to the top we can travel all together, and finally get out of this academy."

 "Yeah. So we have to be prepared." Said Brock. He held on to a pokeball and squeezed it.

 Beep. Beep. Beep. 

 Ash slammed his hand on to the alarm off and turned to the other side of the bed. Pikachu woke up. He looked at the time. It was 7am. Pikachu got up and crawled to his master. "Pika. Pika." Wake up, Ash. He was trying to shake him awake.

 Ash pushed the blanket off, turned the other side and squashed his Pokemon. Pikachu was in pain and kept on calling out. But all he got was snoring as a reply. He couldn't get out and gave up. 'Ok, I'm gonna count to 10, and if he's not off me I'll shock him!' Pikachu planned in his mind.

 "Pi." One 

 "Zzzzz…. Zzzzz…"

 "Pi," two 

 "Zzzzz… Zzzzz…"

 Pikachu puffed up his cheeks and got annoyed. "Piiiii." Three… 

 "Zzzzz… snort Zzzzz…"

 "Pi-Ka-Chu." FourFiveSixSevenEightNineTen! 

 "Pi, Pika-chu!" Alright, you asked for it! 

 "PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Lighting spread out everywhere, shocking the bed and his master on top of him.

 Ash violently woke up in shock, and yelled out. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

 Ash looked down and saw his Pokemon, "Al-right-Pika-chu-stop-it-right-now-I'm-sorry!"

 His Pokemon stopped and Ash got off the bed. "Geez, did ya have to shock me!?"

 Pikachu raised his shoulders, closed his eyes and shook his head, "Pi. Pika-chu." I had no choice. 

 Ash sighed and went out of the room to take a shower. Pikachu followed him outside, and rested on the couch next to Tracey and Brock.

 "Good morning Ash!" called Tracey.

 Ash yawned, "Good morning."

 "Are you ready for the test to graduate?" asked Brock.

 Ash entered the bathroom, "Yeah, yeah." And he closed it. The shower was turned on.

 Brock shook his head, "That Ash, he is always like that when it comes to battles."

 "You can't blame him, it's his nature." Said Tracey.

 "Pi ka!" I'll say. 

 Brock petted Pikachu's head and looked at him. "Are you ready, Pikachu?"

 The Pokemon nodded and put his hands into fists, "Pi-ka-chu!" Of course! 

 Brock smiled. "Hey Brock listen to this." Tracey raised the volume of the television.

 Lady: In today's report of the Team Rocket Schemes. It is just heard that recently the Pokemon Academy of Viridian City has surrender to Team Rocket, and that they are using that school to raise trainers to become Team Rocket. It is now officially that Viridian Academy is the base of Team Rocket's. Yesterday night, there was an attack in Celadon City. Citizens say that it was Team Rocket's doing. Officers are investigating the area were the bombing was. It was mansion of Celadon City. Luckily no one was hurt and the fires were mysteriously put off quickly.

 Citizen1: _I don't know what happened. All of a sudden a girl appeared, dress in black. I saw Team Rocket, and she just beat them all like a snap._

 Citizen2: _All I saw was this Pokemon carrying me out of the fire mansion. There was smoke everywhere and shouting._

 Citizen3: _I don't know, but all I saw was this girl. She saved us from Team Rocket!_

 Officer Jenny: _From what I heard, this girl could be the one who has been saving these people from other Team Rocket attacks. Who ever she is, I just want to meet her and tell her thank you, but this job is too dangerous, even if it is Team Rocket._

 Lady: Many reports say that the people think it is the same girl whom saved the Lavender incident. More news coming later, this is the Pokemon World Report. 

 Click. 

 "If I were the world, I say that news is bogus!" said a voice with out care.

 Tracey, Brock and Pikachu looked behind them to see Ash. "Why? Do you not believe in that news?" asked Brock.

 "Not one bit, and if I ask Gary, I bet he would agree." Said Ash.

 The trio on the couch looked at each other. 'That would be the day.' Thought Pikachu.

 "So you think, this is all a set up?" asked Tracey.

 Ash crossed his arms, "That's how I see it."

 "Well who ever 'set' this up, is really good at it." Said Brock.

 "Pika." Yeah. 

 Gurgle. 

 They all looked at each other, wondering where that sound came from, and it came again. Ash sweat dropped and looked at his friends. "Heh. I guess I'm hungry."

 They all sighed at Ash. "Well, we still have some time left to go to the cafeteria for breakfast." Said Brock.

 "Well, we have to hurry, before all the food is gone. I heard that the cook would be making her famous burgers in Pallet Academy." Said Tracey.

 Ash let out his arm, and Pikachu climbed up to his shoulder. "So, what are we waiting for, let's EAT!" Ash pointed to the sky.

 Tracey and Brock sweat-dropped and shook their heads.

 The crowds were cheering. That sound is what Ash has to get use to. All these people, watching battles happen in the Indigo League. Ash can't wait till he gets to go out and win badges to get to the Indigo League. It's what he always wanted. His mouth opened in excitement. Looking out at the stadium. What he heard, the ones in the Leagues are twice as big as the ones in academies.

 "Hey Ash!" called a female voice.

 Ash and Pikachu turned around. "Oh hey Duplica!"

 Ash looked near her leg to see her Pokemon, "Hey Ditto."

 "Ditto!" Hi! 

 "Pi." Hey. 

 The blue-headed girl smiled, "Good luck with you in the tournament. And hopefully this time, I'll beat you!"

 "Don't hold your breath!" commented Ash.

 Pikachu shook his head, 'He is so over excited in these tournaments that it blocks his mind with too much confidences.'

 "Well, I'll see you on the top, Ashy-boy!" Duplica waved her hand and walked away with her Ditto behind.

 Ash rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

 He walked around some more, to see his opponents. Mostly everyone he knew. Some don't ring a bell.

 "Ash!" called Brock.

 He turned to see his friends running towards him. "Oh, Brock, Tracey."

 "Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Tracey.

 Ash looked around, "Have no clue."

 His friends sighed out, "Your Pokemon!"

 "Oh! Yeah! They are with Miss Joy. I have to go get them." Ash ran off.

 Brock slowly tried to follow him; "I'll go with you!" he called to Ash.

 Tracey held his shirt, "Oh no your not! We have to stay here. And I don't want you to give Nurse Joy a head ache."

 Brock had tears in his eyes, "But I wanted to visit my Love and let her kiss me good luck."

 Tracey sighed and shook his head, "Whatever." He turned around, "Let's go sign in."

 The two walked away.

 Ash entered the Pokemon Center and looked around, "Hello? Miss Joy?"

 Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to help find her. "Miss Joy!" he called out.

 "Oh hi there Ash!" said Miss Joy from behind.

 Ash turned around, "Oh, Miss Joy. I need to get my Pokemon I left here yesterday."

 Ash was the only one who called her Miss Joy instead of Nurse Joy. She took good care of Ash since he was 2 of 3 years old. Nurse joy smiled at him. "Hold on right there."

 She walked into this room, and came back with 5 pokeballs. "Here you go Ash. I wish you luck on the Tournament Test. I'll be cheering you on in the sidelines, Ash."

 He put his Pokemon in his belt and looked at her, "Thanks Miss Joy. I'll be going now!"

 He ran out. Nurse Joy smiled at him.

 Blue eyes opened, looking through. She stayed in the shadows watching trainers pass by, with her own Pokemon in stow. She watched how they all laughed, ranting about they were going to win, and how they showed off their Pokemon. She looked away and went in her own thoughts. 'They are clouded in happiness and joyous things. They would see the time when Darkness clouds these skies.'

 "Psy?" What's wrong? 

 She looked at her Pokemon, "Nothing." She answered flatly.

 "Psy." Whatever. 

 She looked out at the group of trainers. It grew crowded. "Psy-ay?" Her Pokemon looked up at her. Do you think you'll make it this time, with out purposely losing? 

 The girl just rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

 "Excuse me! All trainers, can I have your attention?" called out a man. Everyone looked at the speaker on the stage and quieted down. Nurse Joy was close by. "Thank you. Well, since there are more than 40 trainers who want to make it in the top 16 or win an award in the top three. Yes, I know you all want to travel to become the best, but there are some things you have to know. Here are the rules. There will be elimination round, where all 40 trainers get a number and be parted in 8 sections. After the top two in each section has passed, they will be fighting in the test tournament. Then it's up to them who ever win the awards. So everyone please line up."

 The crowd became talking again, and everyone lined up. The trainers were separated into 8 sections, and the testing begun. Ash made it in the top 16 surprisingly. So did Gary, Brock, Tracey and Duplica. Also did one certain girl.

 "Misty Waterflower has made it in the top ten." Shouted the referee.

 Misty brushed her hair red from her face. Her Pokemon jumped back next to her leg. Then the two turned around and walked off.

 Ash was surprised at her moves. "Wow, and she didn't even brake a sweat." Commented a person.

 He looked at the crowd of people who were whispering. "Her Pokemon is very strong."

 "I know."

 "She is so fast, even that Psyduck."

 Ash's smile grew bigger. 'I can't wait till I have to fight her!' "Wow! I can't wait!"

 "Pika-Pika." This might be an interesting fight. Pikachu watched the girl and the Psyduck walk into the shadows, and disappeared.

 "Alright, the top 16 who have made it is placed right here." The screen filled with pictured of the trainers and their names. "Congratulations to them. And to the others, I hope that next time you'll succeed." The trainers felt bummed out and walked away into the bleachers to watch the interesting battles. Ash saw it. He saw his name. He was going to be that close to become a master. Brock put a hand on his friends shoulder, and Ash widely smiled at him and Tracey.

 "The top 16 will be randomly placed in order. Those who win the battle will succeed up to the top. The last two will determine who wins the battle. I would say good luck from the staff, the headmaster and the rest." The man bowed and left.

 "I can't wait!" cried out Ash.

 "Yeah me too." Said Tracey.

 Ash looked at his Pokemon, "Are you ready Pikachu?"

 "Chu!" Yeah! 

 Ash smiled.

 "Hey Ash, see you at 2nd place, after I become 1st." cried out some one he oh so hates.

 Ash glared, "Whatever you say, Gary. Whatever you say."

 A pair of blue eyes watched the group closely. "Be prepared." She whispered.

 _Who's going to win and make it on top? And what is up with that creepy Misty girl. And what is it with Team Rocket? You'll find out next time in Mystic Fighters Chapter 2._

~*~*~*~

 Kat: So how was it? This is the first time I have written a Pokemon series. Please R&R! And be nice… ^__^*

 Checkout my website: http://communities.msn.com/NonyaoiyuriAnimeLove/_whatsnew.msnw


	3. And the Tounament begins

Pokemon

Mystic Trainers

Part2

By: Kat Lee

Disclaimers: Sorry don't own Pokemon, and never will. *Sniff*

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts

… Pokemon talk and other sounds

_Italic_ Mind Reading and other types of talking

_Past/Dream/Ect._

~*~*~*~

 "Psy?" What's with you? 

 She just didn't pay attention to her Pokemon and stared into the crowd. To her, she didn't hear all the commotion but heard only her quietness.

 "Psy?" Misty? 

 Her cerulean eyes looked down at the yellow plump duck. "What?" she asked quietly and harsh.

 Her duck looked as if he was smirking, "Psy? Psy-duck. Psy-Psy." What's the matter? You know you can tell me. I am your Pokemon. 

 She closed her eyes, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just waiting for my turn in the Pokemon Match." She answered smoothly.

 Psyduck rolled his eyes, "Psy." Whatever. 

 The results were made, and the battle has moved to the 5th division. Duplica beat her opponent in the first round, and will be facing Ash in the next. Ash defeated his opponent with a breeze. And he nods at that. Brock will be facing Tracey in the 2nd round. In the 5th division, Gary Oak is facing his opponent, Mike Steal.

 "All right Arcanine, beat that Pidgeotto and we move up to the next round!" shouted Gary to his Pokemon.

 His Pokemon barked, Right! It growled at the bird to scare it.

 The bird took flight and crowed at it, You can't scare me! 

 "Pidgeotto! Use your gust attack!" yelled its trainer.

 The bird flapped out its wings as a strong gust blew against Arcanine. He was hurt a little, but laughed the pain away, Ha! Ha! Was that your best shot!? 

 "Arcanine, give that bird one of your Flamethrowers!" shouted Gary.

 It held back its head and let out a big blast of fire.

 "Psy. Psy-Psy-Duck." They are weak. I can knock out that Arcanine and Pidgeotto with one shot. Psyduck said out.

 Misty shook her head and mentally sighed. "Don't be too confident. It will block your concentration and that will be your downfall. Remember that." She said monotonously.

 "Psy." Ok. The Pokemon breathed out tiredly.

 Arcanine stood up looking at the sky, were the bird was once there after he breathed out that last attack. Pidgeotto fell down in defeat.

 "Pidgeotto is unable to battle," the referee held up the green flag, "Gary Oak moves to the 2nd round."

 The crowd cheered out, and fans of Gary yelled out their love for this boy.

 "You fought well Arcanine." He called back his Pokemon and walked out of the ring.

 Ash watched as his rival walks past him. He made a face that Gary didn't see. "We can beat him, Pikachu!" He looks down at him.

 "Pi. Pi-ka." Yeah. Gary has won too many times. Pikachu joined in with his master.

 The 6th and 7th division has past. Two trainers will fight in a competition. Gary will be fighting a boy named Damien Flare, and a boy named Todd Brach will fight who ever wins in the 8th division. The challengers are Misty and Danielle Spellings.

 "This might be an interesting fight." Said Brock behind Ash.

 Ash looks out at the ring. Both challengers were at the ends facing one another. He watches as Misty just looks lifelessly at Danielle, as her opponent looks like she is ready for the battle. 'She's just standing there, like she doesn't care at all.'

 "That girl is Misty Waterflower. I heard she is a mysterious person. She just moved here to Pallet Academy 3 weeks ago from Cerulean Academy. No one knows that much about her, because she doesn't make any contact with anyone. She seems very secretive." Said Tracey observing her.

 Ash looks back at her, "Oh? Well she just seems like an ordinary person."

 "Pi? Pika." What, an ordinary person? You got to be kidding me. Pikachu looks at her, with her Pokemon in stow.

 "Let the match begin." The referee raises his flag.

 "I choose, Ivysaur! Go!" Danielle calls out her Pokemon.

 The evolved Pokemon looks at the stadium, I'm ready! 

 Misty just nods her head, and her Psyduck walks up front.

 "Looks like this will be interesting. An evolved grass type against a water type. Let's see what young trainer Misty has up her sleeve." Said the announcer.

 Ash looks confusingly at the scene. "Huh? Why would she send a water Pokemon? Everyone knows Grass types are stronger, and Ivysaur is an evolved Pokemon."

 "Maybe she knows a plan." Brock looks at the ring where the battle is.

 "Pi…" breathed out Pikachu.

 "This is easy. Ivysaur, Razor leaf attack!" shouted the trainer.

 Leaves came spinning out from the Pokemon towards the Psyduck.

 "Dodge." Said Misty in her low tone.

 Psyduck dodged the quick grass attack with ease.

 "Hydro Pump."

 Blasts of water came out from the duck, straight towards the plant Pokemon.

 "Ha! Ha! Ha! That won't work!" yelled Danielle.

 Misty narrowed her eyes.

 The blast hit the Ivysaur. It struggled to push it back, but the blast of water was powerful. The force was too much to handle.

 "Ice beam."

 Soon the water streams turned into beams of Ice. The Ivysaur was now covered up in an icy surrounding.

 Danielle gasped in surprise. "Ivysaur!" she cried out.

 "Ah. She just… beat her like that." Awed Ash.

 "Pi-ka, pi-ka." She is not like any trainer. 

 "Let's end this quickly." Said Misty.

 So it ended in a flash. Misty surprised everyone with her Psyduck in every fight. By just using one Pokemon, Ash has another challenge he wants to fight. Now that the trainers that have made it to the 2nd round, things went by quickly. As usual, Ash beat Duplica. After the competition Duplica wanted a rematch. Ash laughs at that challenge. Brock beat Tracey and he would have almost won, but he carelessly made a wrong move. Brock smiles at his error. Gary, as always, easily beat his opponent but not as quickly as Misty beat her next challenger with only one Pokemon, Psyduck.

 "I don't understand her." Said a girl watching her walk into a dark hall.

 "Don't bother, she's creepy." Said another.

 "Psy-duck." We did great. Psyduck said proudly.

 Misty took out a devise.

 "Psy?" Calling your master? 

 Misty pressed a few buttons, "Misty here. I have found a few of the Chosen Trainers."

 There was some static, but when misty moved a little it stopped, How many more of the trainers do you have to find? Said a voice of a man.

 Misty looked around some more. She moved deeper into the darkness and away from the big crowd. "All I need to find is a boy named Richie, a young girl named Casey and Melody."

 You'll find Richie some where close to the Pokemon Indigo League. Casey will be found in the Johto League. Melody is staying on the Island of Shimoti of the Orange Island. 

 "Psy?" The question is, can we find them in time? Psyduck asked.

 Misty looked at her Pokemon, "Psyduck asks if we could find all of them in time?"

 "Psy." We still do have to train them for the up coming battles that have been fore seen from your master. 

 "Psy duck said, we still do have to train them to become Mystic trainers." Misty translated to the man.

 … Hm … You're right. When you're finish with your duties in the indigo area, head back to HQ. Our Master and I will deal with them. 

 "Right." Misty turned around to look into the lighted area with social life. "Professor, I have found out that Team Rocket will hit Pallet Academy. I'll see what can I do and get it over with this tournament."

 I'll tell Master. Over and out. The device became static again and Misty turned off the thing.

 "Let's go and get this over with." Misty told her Pokemon.

 "Psy." Ok. 

 "And Brock took down Squirtle with his Golbat." The announcer yelled.

 Ash growled, "He took down my water type, but he won't win. I choose… Bulbasaur!"

 Out came Bulbasaur as he roars out. Let's fight! 

 "Alright, take him down with your Razor Leave!" Ash yelled out to Bulbasaur.

 Right. Razor sharp leave came out of the Pokemon and headed straight for Golbat.

 "Golbat try to dodge it and use your super sonic!" Brock pointed to his Pokemon.

 Golbat dodged and screamed out waves of sound. Bulbasaur dodged right away.

 "This is going no where. Bulbasaur return." He looked at the pokeball his Bulbasaur stays in, "I'll need you later." Ask looks at his Pikachu next to his leg. Pikachu nodded and stepped into the ring. "Use your agility!"

 Pikachu moved quickly around the ring.

 "Use your Mega Drain, Golbat!"

 "Psy." They are good. Observed the duck Pokemon.

 Misty didn't look at her Pokemon, "Not good enough. They are strong, but they still need some training."

 "Psy?" Like what you have been through? 

 Misty glared a head of her, but not her Pokemon.

 "Psy." Guess you don't want me to remind you. Psyduck looks away. 'In second thought, I don't want to remember those times. It was so hard and it gets harder and harder every time we pass to the next level.' Psyduck looks at Misty, 'Misty has found me when she was like 5 or so. She still has that empty look in her eyes.'

 _It was raining and cold. It just walked. No one wants to be his friend. It frowns looking back at the place that didn't want him. He was just little and is traveling alone and scared. "Psy…" moaned out the little bird._

_ Suddenly he heard a noise. Someone was running. He looked a head to fins a human running this way. She looked lost and a bit sad. She wasn't looking at the way she was going and tripped over the bird._

_ "Psy…" Ow… it moaned._

_ "Sorry…" the little girl said flatly._

_ "Psy?" Huh? It questions._

_ The girl looks up at the little duck, "A Psyduck…"_

_ That's when he first saw her eyes. Those cerulean blue empty eyes staring back at him. 'Why? Why does she look at me that way? She is just…empty. I thought children are…full of life?' it thought._

_ "I ran away from my master. He hurt me…I don't want to go back right now. Can I… stay with you?" the girl asked with no tint of emotion._

 "Psy." Of course. Psyduck nodded.

 'And she stayed with me, and I followed her till then. She is my trainer. I love her as my friend as she does to me, even if she doesn't show it. I know she does deep down inside of her.' Psyduck looked into the sky.

 "Psyduck." Called Misty.

 "Psy?" Yes? He looks at her.

 Misty walks away from her spot, "We have to go now. It's our turn to battle. That Ask Ketchem boy won and moved up to the finals." She turns her head to look at her Pokemon, "I tell you this, because you spaced out for a moment." Then she walks away.

 "Psy! Psy-duck!" Hey! Wait for me! Psyduck runs after his owner.

 "And Ash Ketchem wins by with just one Pokemon left." Called out the announcer.

 Ash, Bulbasaur and Pikachu jumps up in a cheer. "Yeah!"

 "Good job Ash. I knew you would win." Brock congratulated his friend.

 Ash smiles widely. "Gee, I wonder who I would face in the finals? Gary or that girl Misty?" he asked himself.

 "Pi. Pi-ka-chu." Don't worry. It doesn't matter who we will face. Pikachu climbed up his owner's shoulder.

 "Let's go heal our friends, Return." He called back his Pokemon and headed to the Infirmary with Brock and Tracey behind.

 "Why is it I can't beat her? And she is only fighting with one Water type Pokemon. She's unbeatable; she's not…human at all!" Gary yelled to him self.

 "Alakazam! Use your Psychic!" Gary yelled to the Pokemon.

 Misty just watched, as the power hit her Pokemon. Psyduck was down, but solemnly got back up with out feeling weak.

 "Hyper Beam." Misty commanded.

 Psyduck pulled back his head as a blue ball of light formed in its mouth. Then Psyduck pushed forward his head and let go of that light as a big beam hit the opponent.

 "Ah! No!" cried out Gary.

 The blast was too powerful. Alakazam was still up feeling hurt. Psyduck laughed at it, tilting its head. "Psy!" You can't survive my powers! 

 Misty mentally rolled her eyes. Alakazam took its last breath and fell unconscious.

 "Alakazam is unable to fight. Psyduck and Misty have won this round. She advances to the final round!" Yelled out the referee holding up the Green flag.

 Gary was shocked; he couldn't believe he has lost. Even to a girl. The fans cried for him and felt really angered at Misty.

 Misty smirked and turned around leaving the ring. Fans in the back looked at her as if she was a ghost. She looks down at her Pokemon, "Need healing?" she asks.

 "Psy." Sure, why not. Her Pokemon said dully.

 The pair walked out of sight, waiting for their next battle.

 "Good luck again, Ash!" waved Nurse Joy.

 Ash smiled widely at his friend, "Thanks Miss Joy!"

 "Ash! Gary lost the battle." Yelled Tracey, running towards him.

 Ash looks at his friend, "Looks like I'm battling Misty."

 "But don't feel too proud, Ash. She is tough to beat Gary, so I wouldn't underestimate her." His friend told him.

 Ash looks at the floor, "Fine, but my goal is to be number one!"

 He looks at his Pokemon. "Pi-ka!" Right! Little sparks fly out of the Pokemon's red cheeks.

 "C'mon let's head to the ring." Ash said. They all ran back to start the battle.

 Somewhere in the mountains, was a group of sophisticated people dressed in black uniform. "We are almost there." Yelled out a woman with red hair to a few men. 

 "Do you think this plain will work out successfully?" asked the woman's partner.

 She brushes a few hair strands from her shoulder, "Of course. Meowth and I went over the plan with the boss. He said to, wipe out the Academy and then talk to the Mayor of Pallet. He would be begging for us to leave the place, but we would make a deal for Team Rocket to rule the city, just like all the other cities." Said the woman.

 "But most of the cities haven't been taken over, Jessie." Said the man.

 "Well, James, Most of the cities won't give up easily. They are all just too stubborn to give up to Team Rocket." Said a cat Pokemon.

 The woman, now known as Jessie, Looked at her partners, "That is why we destroy, and they have to give up for Team Rocket to stop their destruction." Jessie smiles up at the sky. She is a proud member of Team Rocket, and one of the best ones out there. She just got paired up with her long time friend James and Meowth.

 "Ma'am." Saluted one of the soldiers. Jessie nodded her head. The man handed her papers, as she looks through it. "We have the map of the whole blue print of the Pallet Academy as you asked for. I found out that right now, all trainers are in the stadium in their annual Pokemon Tournament."

 Jessie smirks, "Good."

 Meowth looks at the man, "Tell squad blue and Red to head into position around the stadium, and let squad Green join our leader of the plan into the main building. When you hear or see the signal, go and make your way to the top of the stadium."

 "Try capturing trainers and steal their Pokemon, ok. The boss demands many stolen Pokemon on the job." Said James.

 "Ok, men. Let's head out." Yelled Jessie to the big group.

 The big group all ran to their positions, as some men barked orders to their squad. Jessie looked at her partners. "We head to the Mayors later, after we set off that bomb in the class room."

 James and Meowth smirked at her, and they ran to the big Academy of Pallet while laughing evilly.

 A pair of aquamarine eyes opened harshly. Then it narrowed with no emotion. Misty looked up into the sky.

 "Psy?" Huh? Psyduck looks up at her with a question look.

 "I… hear them coming." Misty whispers.

 Psyduck looks around, "Psy? Psy-duck." Now? But we have a battle to win. 

 Misty smirks and looks at her Pokemon, "Don't worry. I have a plan. I won't use you until that boy let's out his Pikachu. He would probably choose him first, since you are a water Pokemon."

 "Psy-duck." Ok. Cool. 

 Ash ran towards the ring, "Wish me luck, guys!" he waved to his friends.

 "Good luck, Ash!" yelled out Brock.

 Tracey just smiled, "Let's go get a seat."

 Brock nodded and the two walked away.

 "Are you ready Pikachu?" Ash asks his little buddy.

 "Pi-ka!" YEAH! 

 Ash grins widely, "Then, let's go win that award!"

 And the two ran out into the full stadium, roaring out with cheers.

 Misty came in walking into the center.

 "The trainers are, Red Trainer, Ash Ketchem and Blue Trainer, Misty Waterflower." Yelled the Announcer.

 The crowed yelled out loader then before. The whole stadium was roaring in a big sound. Ash and Pikachu looks around with mouths opened up in awe.

 "Let's begin!" yelled the referee.

 Ash pointed to the center, "Go!"

 Looks like he used Pikachu first. 

 Psyduck nodded and ran into the middle.

 Oh no! Who is going to win? What is Misty's plan on stopping Team Rockets invasion of Pallet? Who is Misty's Master? Who are the 'Chosen Trainers'? And what are they for? Well… mostly all these questions will be answered next time… (I'm so evil!)

~*~*~*~

 Kat: Hey, what ya think? Boring? :-P Well I think so, but what do you think? I'm not too familiar with what the Pokemon say and their attacks, so I shorten the battles. If you don't understand any of this, Plz tell me. I'm kind of bad in reasoning out stuff. Hee Hee. Well, hope you enjoy! R&R plz. Thankies for your support!


	4. Farewell My Home

Pokemon

Mystic Trainers

Part 4

By: Kat Lee

Disclaimers: Sorry don't own Pokemon, and never will. (Mutters to her self) This sucks….

 You know the drill, no? But do you know the age?

Casey: 14

Ash, Misty, Duplica & Richie: 15

Brock, Tracey, Gary & Melody: 16

Other characters will soon appear, but those 9 above are the main characters.

~*~*~*~

 "Pikachu, use your thunder bolt!"

 "Pi-ka-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

 Big currents of thunder course through the air and headed straight towards the plumpy duck. Psyduck narrowed his eyes. In a split second the attack exploded and dust arise. When it cleared Pikachu had his hopes up high, thinking it did it, but Psyduck wasn't there.

 "Psyduck, Ice Beam."

 Pikachu didn't see it, but a blue beam of freezing ice headed straight towards him in hyper speed.

 "Pikachu!"

 Pikachu flipped from his spot. His tail was just inches away from being frozen. The little mouse was struggling to survive. It stood up on his feet and glared at Psyduck. "Pi…" he muttered under his breath. 'He is not like any Pokemon I have ever battles. There is something about him that makes him different from all others… something that those two are hiding.' The little Pokemon thought.

 "Er, Pikachu use your Agility!" called out his master.

 Pikachu nodded. He gathered all his strength and started running around in full speed. Psyduck didn't have any expression. He was just looking a head, like he doesn't see anything at all. But when Pikachu heard his master order him to tackle, Psyduck saw him coming and blaster a powerful water beam. Pikachu cried out and landed on the ground. He got up and narrowed his eyes, 'Impossible! I didn't even hear his master order him to do that.' Pikachu growled. 'I can't lose! I'm one of Ash's best Pokemon! I- must- WIN!"

 Ash gritted his teeth, "How? How can I…beat her?" he whispered. "Pikachu! Use your THUNDER!"

 Misty raised her eyebrow in interest. "Hm…"

 The big bolt of thunder shot up into the sky. The arena surrounding the ring darkened. It was very visible to see the powerful attack sore down at Psyduck. I WON'T LOSE! Pikachu cried out as he let out all his power. The scene blinked in fast lights and a huge explosion muffled all sounds. When everything cleared, Ash's heart skipped a beat. He was shocked to see that Psyduck was still up. Pikachu breathed hoarsely, his eyes were narrowed at the plumpy duck. Then with one sigh out of breath, Pikachu fainted to the ground.

 "Ah…." Ash couldn't believe it. 'And is was just a water Pokemon.' He ran to the middle were his beloved Pokemon fainted. He picked him up and shook him lightly. "Pikachu… are you… ok?" he whispered.

 Pikachu opened his eyes to see his master looking worriedly at him. "Pi-ka…" I'm…alright. 

 Ash smiled lightly and ran back to his side of the fighting arena.

 "Pikachu is unable to fight. Misty takes the lead." The referee announced loudly.

 Ash frowned, 'I'm doomed, but… I still have to fight. I don't want to be a loser.'

 Misty frowned and looked at her Pokemon. _Are you ok? _

 _Yes, but that thunder took almost a lot out of me…_

 Misty looked at Ash. She watched as he cared for his Pokemon, the way she never does. She looked out at Psyduck who looks frozen in place. _Just faint and I'll call out another Pokemon._

 _Ok. That's fine with me._

 All of a sudden, Ash saw that the Psyduck sighed out and faint on the floor. "Huh?" he was confused. 'I could have sworn he didn't get hit THAT hard.'

 "What's this? Psyduck also fainted. Ash and Misty are now tied." Shouted the announcer.

 "I don't get it…" Tracey was out of words.

 Brock had a hand on his chin. "Hm…"

 "I'm guessing this is all part of her plan. Psyduck is stronger than that, he took out all my Pokemon and the other's Pokemon too." Gary whispered to himself.

 Ash took out a pokeball. "Looks like her Psyduck is down." He watched how she recalled her Pokemon in its pokeball.

 Misty looked at Psyduck's pokeball. _Rest well. I'll call you back after this match. I feel that the presence of Team Rocket is getting near_. 

Misty looked above the arena and narrowed her eyes. Looks like it's time to send out… "Staryu." She threw the ball center field. Ready for anything! 

 "Humph, she sends in another water Pokemon. Looks like I'll send out… BULBASAUR!" Ash threw the ball and out came the grass type Pokemon. Let's fight Ash! 

 Misty raised an eyebrow. She looked at the sky to see the sun almost reaching midday. 'I need to end this fast.'

 "Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

 "Staryu, Swift Attack."

 "Alright, all we need to do is enter and set that bomb." The blue haired man said to his partner.

 "C'mon men, let's move out!" ordered the woman with red hair.

 The big group of men in black suits spread all around the academy. A large amount of Team Rocket circled the noisy stadium, were more of the trainers are stationed. The men launched out some sort of hanging device and clung around polls or ditches on top of the stadium. Ropes were hanging and men tugged at it.

 Misty jerked her head at the top. 'They are too early.' She told herself.

 Ash saw she was distracted. "Er… Charizard, Pick up Staryu and use a Seismic Toss!" he knew it was no good, but al least it would do something.

 Misty saw her Pokemon being plunged into the ground, but it got back up. "Staryu, it's time." She recalled her Pokemon back.

 "It looks like Misty has a change of plan." Said the announcer.

 "What's she up to?" Gary asked himself.

 BOOM

 There was a big explosion and a riot followed. The crowd all screamed in fright.

 "It came from the Academy!" Brock looked up.

 Duplica came running towards the boys on the ground, "You guys! Team Rocket has entered our Academy!"

 "Oh no!" cried out Tracey.

 The group got up and ran towards the arena.

 Ash stood up, that shockwave knocked him down. "What the…?"

 Misty was still standing. She took out a pokeball and threw it to the center. Out came Psyduck. Let's do it! 

 "Hyper Beam!" she yelled out catching Ash's attention. "What the…?"

 The big beam headed towards Ash, but he couldn't move. He was frightened. But suddenly it moved up towards the sky and spread into many other beams pouring down like a waterfall. It cast down on the top of the arena, not hitting the trainers in the bleachers. It hit some of the men in blacks suits. There was some that made it past the blast.

 Jessie flipped her hair and looked at the screaming trainers. "That's right. Yell all you want, but you won't escape the wrath of Tem Rocket." She looked at her partner, Meowth.

 "Right. Listen all Team Rocket, Capture, destroy do whatever to this stadium. In the end, we want this down just like the other academies." The Pokemon ordered.

 The black suited men roared and fired away what the pleased to do. Trainers fell on top of one another panicking to get out. Blasts of fire spread here and there.

 "Oh no my Pokemon!"

 BOOM

 Trainers flew from impact of the fire blasting Pokemon. Laughter could be herd from their leader of this mission.

 "Look James, the smell of success." Jessie watched the trainers scream in fear.

  Meowth smiled widely, "The boss is going to like this."

 "Yeah and even promote us." James added in.

 The trio laughed coarsely, with the tint of evil.

 Ash looked around, he didn't know what was happening. He was like a little boy lost in a war and afraid of moving cause he might lose his family. Brock and Tracey ran up to him. "Ash! Ash! We have to get out of here. Team Rocket is going to destroy the academy." Brock tugged at the boy's arm, shaking him.

 "WHAT!?" yelled out Ash. How could they destroy the only home he has grown up in? This is where many memories were stored.

 Duplica saw how all the students were running out of the stadium to get away from the evil clutches of Team Rocket. "C'mon. The entrance of the Academy was blown up. We have to hurry!"

 Ash looked at the smoked area where the first bomb was set. "Miss Joy!" He ran to the academy with his friends following behind. Gary looked behind him and saw Misty standing there with her Psyduck with empty expressions. Not a blast of fire touched her, nor did Team Rocket come to notice her. Misty moved her eyes towards Gary. He froze with that look of hers. He turned his head to see ash and the gang not too far behind. He took one last glance at Misty, and then ran after Ash.

 Ash went through the pile of rubble and waved out the smoke in the air. "Miss Joy!" he called out.

 "Pi-ka!" Nurse Joy! Pikachu recovered immediately when the first blast of Team Rocket.

 "Ash?" called out a voice. Ash knew who it was. "Miss Joy, are you ok?"

 Nurse joy sat up from the rubble. Ash and Pikachu tried to help her up. "Yes I am."

 "Ash! Where are you?" yelled the voice of Brock.

 "Over here!" called out Ash.

 Brock, Tracey and Duplica came to view. "Are you ok Nurse Joy?" Duplica came up to her. The kind lady nodded and smiled. Another wave of explosions shook the area. "We need to get out of here fast!" Tracey said.

 "Good idea." Ash replied.

 "Pi!" Let's go! 

 They all ran to get out before the whole place crumbled down. Light flashed on their right and then a wave followed. They all tumbled and groaned. "Is everyone ok?" asked a voice.

 Gary ran up to them. And checked on them. "Uh-huh." Moaned Ash.

 "Get up. We have not that much time." Said Gary.

 Then they all got back up and ran. They finally made it out of the building, but kept on running. They past the hills and stopped at top breathing heavily. Ash and Pikachu looked back and watched the Pallet Academy crumble down into pieces. His home was going to be gone. Gary stood next to Ash. He looked at him. Then he turned his head back at the Academy. Even though those two are not in good terms with each other, they still feel as if each other's company as a family. With Duplica, Tracey, Brock and Nurse Joy as part of the little bunch.

 Jessie looked through the crowd, almost everyone was down or either escaped. But their mission was almost a success. She saw through the blazes of the fire and saw a girl, still standing there in one spot. "Huh?" she narrowed her eyes.

 The girl opened her cerulean eyes and stared down into Jessie's eyes. Jessie felt like shivering under her stare. "Looks like we missed one." Meowth popped in.

 James smirked, "I'll take her down…easily." He took out one of his pokeballs and tossed it in front. "Victreebell, go!"

 I'm Here!!!! 

 "Victreebell, toss some of your razor leaves at her!" James pointed at Misty.

 Misty turned her attention at James. She was soundless and motionless. She didn't even move one bit.

 Ok, here it goes! Victreebell threw four razor leaves at Misty. In slow motion it flew across the field. Then it froze in mid air. A blue aura surrounded both Misty and her Pokemon and the green leaves.

 "What the… How did it…?" James was out of words. He didn't know what to say. "Er, Victreebell, Vine Whip!"

 Worth a try… it released two vines straight towards the motionless pair. But before it even released an inch, a blue aura surrounded the Pokemon. Huh? I… can… move! Victreebell struggled to move out of the powerful force. But he couldn't.

 "Victreebell!" James yelled out. Jesse moved in front, "Step a side James. Never let the men do a woman's job." She flipped her hair behind her. She took out one of her Pokeballs and threw it out, "Arbok, Warp attack."

  Yes, ma'am… the snake slithered forward, but then froze. Hey! The blue aura surrounded him too.

 Misty opened her mouth, "Leave this place alone… You have done too much trouble already." Misty raised her arm. All of Team Rocket was surrounded by her blue aura. They all were lifted as Misty raised her arm. "Stay away… for good." With that said, Team Rocket split into many groups and were forcefully thrown out.

 "Did you see that?" questioned Meowth while they were airborne.

 Jessie was holding down her mini skirt. "Yes. She has the power of a Pokemon. The boss would want her."

 "But Jessie… we failed this mission. Wouldn't we be demoted from our position?" asked James worriedly.

 "Hm… your right." Then with a ping from the sky, team Rocket is gone.

 "Did you see that?" asked Ash.

 "Pi, Chu…" Yes, I did. The group all watched as Team Rocket disappeared.

 Suddenly Misty appeared with her Psyduck beside her. The group was surprised and frightened by her entrance. "What are you doing here?" asked Gary coldly.

 She turned her head at him, and he froze on the spot. He could feel his hair standing on air. "You… must come with me. All of you." Misty said in her low tone.

 Brock stepped up, "Why? Why should we…" he backed down a little when she faced him, "trust you?"

 Misty took out her communicator. "Psy?" Why do you need that? 

 "Professor Oak can talk to them… not me." She replied.

 Tracey's eyes raised up, "Did she say Professor Oak?" asked Tracey.

 "That's what I heard." Said Duplica.

 Ash turned to Gary, "Hey, are you like related to Professor Oak? Who ever he is."

 "I'm an orphan you dope!" yelled back Gary.

 Tracey pushed back Gary and went up to Ash, "You don't know who Professor Oak is? He is the greatest Pokemon researcher scientist of the world." He proudly said out right.

 "I think I remember now. What I heard is that… he disappeared from the world after he discovered the theory of the Ancient Pokemon. No one knew where he has gone." Spoke out Nurse Joy.

 Misty mentally rolled her eyes at the bunch of teenagers. She pressed a few buttons. "Professor…" she spoke out.

  _Yes? _ The voice asked. Then a middle aged man appeared (think of Pokemon the first movie, when that message of Joy popped up.)

 "Here are the Trainers you told me to search for." Misty turned around her device and he faced the Trainers. Tracey pushed everyone aside and looked straight at him.

 "Professor Oak! You are my idle!" Tracey said out.

 The old man looked at him and sweat dropped. "Thank you, but this is not joking matter. I have sent my creation to search for trainers that my master has chosen. Secretly, she also fights off Team Rocket and does some chores that we ask her to do. We can not speak here about our plans, but please follow her to our base."

 "Well, obviously I'm going. If I'm called for help, then I'm in." said Duplica. She walked behind Misty.

 "Well, it looks like I have no where else to go. So I'm up for it…" Gary grumbled about something and walked behind.

 "I'm definitely going, too! If it's really that important, why not." Said Ash throwing his arm forward.

 "Pi!" Me too! 

 Brock stepped up, "If Ash is going, and I'm coming too."

 "I'm going to meet the legendary Professor Oak!" Tracey walked up.

 Misty turned to Nurse Joy. "You can come too."

 She nodded. Misty turned her back at them and looked up at the sky. _Psyduck…return. _

 _Oh, all right…_ the little duck sighed out. He went back into his pokeball and rested from the real world.

 "Dragonite!" she yelled out for the first time they ever heard.

 It was silent at first. They all looked up at the sky waiting for something. With a little flash in the sky, a big Pokemon flew closer to them. The strong gust of wind nearly knocked them down. It landed safely on the floor. Misty! 

 Misty went up to it and gently patted it. "If you don't have a flying Pokemon, then you're flying with me. If you do, try and make room for other."

 The dragon Pokemon bent down its head and Misty climbed on. She lends a hand for Nurse Joy, and she rode on. The Pokemon stood up. Ash threw out the Pokeball with Pidgeotto. Gary let out his Fearow. He hopped on with Duplica and Tracey on top. Brock rode on with Ash and Pikachu. Soon the giant flyers glided through the sky, above the white clouds. Ash thought that the clouds were like a white sea. He looked down at Pikachu, "Are you prepared for anything, Pikachu? This is our first time out of the Academy on a journey."

 "Pika!" Of course! 

 Dragonite, Fearow and Pidgeotto disappeared over the horizon… and thus… the young trainer's journey story begins…

 ~*~*~*~

 Kat: Like it, hate it? Please Review! Gosh, this took me a long time to type in and think of some ideas. Well, I hoped you enjoyed from up to here. Keep on Reading and Reviewing! Thankies!

 Kari: Is there gonna be any Love Triangle thingys? (That's my sister.)

 Kat: Yeah!

 Kari: Like?

 Kat: I shouldn't give it away to the readers.

 Kari: Aww… c'mon. No one is reading.

 Kat: ~Looks around~ Maybe…

 Kari: SPIT IT OUT!

 Kat: ok, only one triangle. Ok here it is… First there's Misty… Gary and Ash likes her, but Melody and Casey both like Ash. Richie likes Casey…and Tracey likes Melody. Brock… well you know him, and guess who likes Brock?

 Kari: Duplica?

 Kat: …Shhhhh… don't tell.

 Kari: Ok! ^__^


	5. Underground Viridian?

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Part 5]

By: Kat Lee

 ((Hey! Sorry it took a long time for me to put this up. Been doing some stuff lately. Hm… I was going to continue, then I had writers block. Heh, Heh. Welp, hopefully this will answer some of your questions. And, Oh! Thanks for your reviews. It really means a lot to me. Now on with the story))

Disclaimers: *sigh* I don't own anything but my own fandom of making this fic.

~*~*~*~

"Long, long ago, when the times were Pokemon ran freely everywhere. No Pokemon were captured in devices called Pokeballs. Humans and Pokemon understood one another and happily enjoyed each other's company. The world was divided into five sections that were watched over by the eight powerful titans. They help keep the world in tact and try to keep it in a peaceful state.

  But, one day and evil force have escape and entered the Pokemon World. One powerful man, have led the people into thinking they are inferior to the Pokemon. Soon, devices called Pokeballs were created, and soon capturing of Pokemon came. Technology grew and people and Pokemon were advancing. The people abuse the Pokemon by forcing them into battles. Years have past, and the Pokemon are now used to the way things are and lost the ability to understand one another. The titans got angry on how things changed so drastically, and came to the idea of destroying the one who started this mayhem. The man with the evil soul gathered a group of people who wanted power. They soon called them self the infamous Team Rocket. They went into terms of controlling these powerful titans. These titans gathered a group of their own. They were the people who don't believe in capturing the Pokemon and use them for barbaric battles. These people still have that ability to talk and understand Pokemon. War broke loose between Team Rocket and the Titans. With all the newly built weaponry and powerful puppets called Pokemon of Team Rocket's, the Titans and their group have been defeated and they no longer ruled over their own respective nations. Team Rocket ruled the whole world and had all the wealth. But the Titans didn't give up easily. They gave up a part of their powers down into four humans whom followed them from day one. They told them that their task is to prevent Team Rocket from covering the world with their darkness. These titans hid in the lands and were now named as the Legendary Pokemon. Team rocket have spent years trying to find these powerful Pokemon, and so have other people.

  Many generations have past and there was also a time were Team Rocket was defeated and no longer ruled the world. Each nation had many cities that were put in the map. Soon Pokemon researchers came in the world, trying to solve every mystery and find the Legendary Pokemon. Soon, Pokemon gyms were built and Leagues. Pokemon have become a big thing for the world, and trainers soon appeared. People still used Pokemon for various needs, and forgot the past that first started the peacefulness of the world. Team Rocket is soon rising and vows to take over the world. Wars break lose some times from now and many children would go parentless. Then, Academies where built for two reasons, to train trainers to grow up to become masters, and to defeat Team Rocket once and for all. The legendaries still hide and yet to be soon discovered.

  But what is it for those eight humans that possessed that power? Generations have past and their powers have been past down to one child to the other. During the generations now, they soon forgot their tasks. Now the time has come, this generation will have to rise in order to save the world. One Child, with the Crystal Tear and the ancestors whom believe and praise the Legendaries, will have to go and search for the mystical eight…The Mystic Trainers…"

 The wind blew lightly as they sore high in the sky. The white fluffy clouds hid their group, so that Team Rocket would not find them. They have almost two-thirds of the world under their control. His chocolate brown eyes opened and saw the orange dragon in front of his giant flying bird. A tug on his lips turned into a grin. He lightly let his Pokemon flew aside of the Redhead's Pokemon. He looked over to the side and saw her playing with her little device. The girl pressed a button and put the little comp into her pocket somewhere.

 She lightly grazed her hand over Dragonite's head. Her smooth touch didn't make her Pokemon afraid. No of her Pokemon were afraid of her, because they understand her pretty well. "We have to go to Viridian." She whispered. The Pokemon gave a low moan and slowed down his pace. The dark haired boy was a little confused on how his Pokemon is reacting. Both birds were slowly gliding near Dragonite. "Ash, Gary. You two are coming with me. The rest will be heading to New Island, where our HQ is located." The girl stood up from her Pokemon, which made Joy a little panicky.

 "Duplica, Tracey and Brock, get on." She ordered in her low tone. Without hesitation, they followed her order and sat on Dragonite's back. Misty smoothly got on Fearow and sat in front of Gary. The boy didn't complain but he was a little embarrassed that she just sat there with no word. Dragonite sped off to New Island, while the two birds turned to a different direction.

 "Where are we going?" asked Ash. His Pidgeotto flew in closer to Fearow. "Pi." Yea

 Misty lowered her head, "To Viridian."

 Gary looked at her wide-eyed. "Why? Isn't it, the whole town are followers of Team Rocket?"

 "Yeah, and I heard, no one gets in and no one gets out, because of a force field around the town." Ash added in with his intelligence.

 The girl looked over her shoulder and faced at the two. "But there is an opening." Her device from earlier was magically out and she typed away. "You forgot that there was an official gym and Academy that stands in the city. Team Rocket raided the Academy, much like how they destroyed your home."

 'Why'd she have to remind me?' Ash felt like he wanted to tear those Rockets right then and there.

 A little screen popped out of a map of the city. "You see, the trainers didn't really leave their home, but built and underground base. Most trainers whom joined Team Rocket didn't know of this. So they can get out when ever then would like and continue with their teachings."

 "Wow, didn't know that." Whispered Gary.

 Misty smirked, "No one did." She typed again and a picture of a boy popped out. "Like you, he has a destiny. I'm trying to search for the Legendary Mystic Trainers."

 "You're talking about, Me, Gary, Brock, Duplica and Tracey? How bout Miss Joy?" asked Ash. He was a little disbelieving all this stuff. "What are the Mystic Trainers, anyway?"

 Misty turned off her device and put it away. "I don't answer the questions. I provide you with information of the present time." She simply answers.

 "But… didn't you answer almost most of our …" Gary shook his head and sighed it off, "Never mind."

 The girl did a clicking sound and the birds sped off above the forest. 'How'd she do that?' wondered Ash.

 It was a clear sky outside, and the waves lightly hit the island mostly covered with a big mansion type place. A man stood on the dock, stretching out into the sea. He carefully watched the sky, waiting patiently for some people. A thing in the sky caught his attention and a smile spread across his face. The Dragon landed on the ground, and the man ran to the Pokemon. Four people climbed down Dragonite and looked around at their surroundings. "Wow, look at this place. It's even bigger then our Academy." Stated Duplica.

 She turned her head as she heard a squeal coming out form her friend. She sweat dropped at his action and practically put a leash around the green-haired boy. "Calm down Tracey. If you act up to him, you're not going to get a treat." She teased. Tracey obediently obeyed and shut his mouth.

 "Welcome to New Island." The man greeted. "I'm…

 "Professor Samuel Oak." Joy smiled. She took his head and shook it. "It's really nice to meet you."

 The old man laughed, "Well you guys as well." He shook the others, but Tracey couldn't help to not let go. He idled his ways in researching about Pokemon. He was then well known, but he mysteriously disappeared 12 years ago. That was a very long time ago. Duplica was popping a vein in annoyance. She viciously grabbed the boy's arm and yanked it out from Professor's hand. She mouthed a sorry to the man and glared at Tracey. He was a little uneasy with her stares and waved his hands in surrender.

 Joy laughed. "Come now let's get inside." Oak said. He let everyone in and he turned to Misty's Pokemon. "Go on a head and return to the fields." The Pokemon gave a sound and flew in side a dome like building.

 They have been walking through the place some quiet some time. Oak let Joy rest in a room in the place, while he took the young adults to a room. He left them there because he had something to do. The room was surrounded by black, and a large oak table rested in the middle. Fourteen large chairs were equally arranged around the table. A giant blank screen was behind the master chair, which was a bit bigger. Duplica awed at the big room. "This must be a meeting room."

 "Really big, huh?" Brock sat down on one chair. He looked at the wide table. It was probably 5ft across.

 "Yeah and so is this whole place. Who would live here, either then Professor Oak?" Asked Tracey. He sat down next to Duplica and across Brock.

 "Don't forget that Misty girl." She shivered at the picture of her. "She creeps me out."

 "Tell me about." The boy next to her agreed.

 Brock went into a thinking position. "Hm. Professor Oak said something about Misty being his 'creation'."

 Duplica shuddered at that, "That's sad. Suddenly I feel sorry for the girl. He's using her for his own deeds." She clenched her hand.

 "Maybe he means well." Tracey said.

 The room suddenly became silent for a while, each one with in their own thoughts. "Where did Ash go, anyways?" Brock spoke up.

 Ash gasped out and took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Finally we're out of the sewer. I can't believe you actually know where the 'secret' entrance IS." The boy spoke out. There were other trainers walking around and non noticed the intruders. Somewhere talking about destroying Team Rocket, or who's Pokemon is the best. Misty started to walk through the place, as the two boys followed behind looking at the amazing structure of the underground Academy. They made it through the halls, were training rooms were placed. Misty stopped at on training room. The boys peered through the window and saw a boy with a greenish hat. He was training his Pikachu with a realistic hologram Pokemon.

 "That will be enough for now, Sparky." The boy said to his Pikachu.

 "Pi. Pi." Ok, buddy. The little mouse jumped up and perched itself on his shoulder.

 Misty and the two boys came in to the room. He looked up to see the three. "Um… yes? Can I help you?" The boy spoke.

 "Your Richie, right?" asked Misty in her not-so-happy-tone.

 The boy inched away and stuttered, "Y-y-yeah. What's it with you?"

 The girl smirked. She turned her head to the side and to the ceiling. "You see, my friends said that you were the best trainer here. I told them I can beat you in a battle, but they didn't believe me." She turned her head at the boy. "So how bout it? One on One battle?"

 Richie hesitated, but he couldn't give up on a battle. "Sure!"

 "Pika!" Yes! 

 Misty's seductive grin grew a bit wider. She tossed out a pokeball and out popped a Poliwag. Richie chuckled at the water Pokemon. "This is going to be easy." He told his Pikachu. "Battle field! And Go Sparky!"

 The training room turned into a Pokemon battlefield. Misty wasn't surprise, but her comrades were sort of. Ash because the referee and raised his hand to start the battle. As soon has he raised it, Sparky suddenly fell on the ground. "What the!?"

 Ash and Gary couldn't believe it either. The little Poliwag appeared in front of the Pikachu and looked down at the fainted Pokemon. It jumped up in victory and looked to see her mistress. Misty gave a quick grin at her for impressing her. "Aaaa… Poliwag and Misty won this battle." Ash said out.

 Richie was speechless. He slowly walked up his Pokemon and picked him up. "Sparky…" The little rodent looked fine after a while. He turned to the coldhearted girl. Misty wasn't looking up at any one. She already recalled her Pokemon back. "Look, I came here not to battle with you, but to take you in with us."

 The boy looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

 Misty put a hand on the middle of her chest. She motioned her hand away from her body, to reveal at blue stone. It glowed lightly and sparkled in a mystical way. Soon the boys felt a warm sensation roll through their body. Ash put a hand on his chest as he felt calm and heard his heart beat. "Pi-ka!" He heard his Pokemon gasped. He looked down and removed his hand. A light was glowing and blinking simultaneously with Misty's stone. Richie and Gary also had that light glowing from their chest, through their clothing. "That light tells me, that you are the Ones."

 Richie couldn't say anything but nod his head to agree to come with them. Misty put back her stone and the light from the boys stopped. She started to walk out of the room, and the others followed wordlessly.

 The man pressed a button and started to speak up. "Misty, you got an order from the boss, to retrieve some information at Team Rocket's base. Hopefully you already got Richie from the Underground Academy. After getting the files, send it in to HQ and go on to Shimoti Island to get Melody. I've already sent you her picture and her location. Good Luck." He pressed one button, and then began to type away.  The words "Message and files have been sent" were on the screen. He sat up and tugged on his coat. He walked through the halls into his destination. 'Time to talk to these teenagers.' He though as he looked at the three staring teens.

To Be Continued…


	6. Some Answers

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Part 6]

By: Kat Lee

((Here's the next chap, hope you enjoy and keep on Reading and Reviewing. It really means a lot to me.))

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but the idea of the fic.

Ages:

 Casey: 14

 Ash, Misty, Richie and Duplica: 15

 Gary, Tracy, Brock and Melody: 16

 Jessie and James: 19

~*~*~*~

_"Long, long ago, when the times were Pokemon ran freely everywhere. No Pokemon were captured in devices called Pokeballs. Humans and Pokemon understood one another and happily enjoyed each other's company. The world was divided into five sections that were watched over by the eight powerful titans. They help keep the world in tact and try to keep it in a peaceful state._

_  But, one day and evil force have escape and entered the Pokemon World. One powerful man, have led the people into thinking they are inferior to the Pokemon. Soon, devices called Pokeballs were created, and soon capturing of Pokemon came. Technology grew and people and Pokemon were advancing. The people abuse the Pokemon by forcing them into battles. Years have past, and the Pokemon are now used to the way things are and lost the ability to understand one another. The titans got angry on how things changed so drastically, and came to the idea of destroying the one who started this mayhem. The man with the evil soul gathered a group of people who wanted power. They soon called them self the infamous Team Rocket. They went into terms of controlling these powerful titans. These titans gathered a group of their own. They were the people who don't believe in capturing the Pokemon and use them for barbaric battles. These people still have that ability to talk and understand Pokemon. War broke loose between Team Rocket and the Titans. With all the newly built weaponry and powerful puppets called Pokemon of Team Rocket's, the Titans and their group have been defeated and they no longer ruled over their own respective nations. Team Rocket ruled the whole world and had all the wealth. But the Titans didn't give up easily. They gave up a part of their powers down into eight humans whom followed them from day one. They told them that their task is to prevent Team Rocket from covering the world with their darkness. These titans hid in the lands and were now named as the Legendary Pokemon. Team rocket have spent years trying to find these powerful Pokemon, and so have other people._

_  Many generations have past and there was also a time were Team Rocket was defeated and no longer ruled the world. Each nation had many cities that were put in the map. Soon Pokemon researchers came in the world, trying to solve every mystery and find the Legendary Pokemon. Soon, Pokemon gyms were built and Leagues. Pokemon have become a big thing for the world, and trainers soon appeared. People still used Pokemon for various needs, and forgot the past that first started the peacefulness of the world. Team Rocket is soon rising and vows to take over the world. Wars break lose some times from now and many children would go parentless. Then, Academies where built for two reasons, to train trainers to grow up to become masters, and to defeat Team Rocket once and for all. The legendaries still hide and yet to be soon discovered._

_ But what is it for those eight humans that possessed that power? Generations have past and their powers have been past down to one child to the other. During the generations now, they soon forgot their tasks. Now the time has come, this generation will have to rise in order to save the world. One Child, with the Crystal Tear and the ancestors whom believe and praise the Legendaries, will have to go and search for the mystical eight…The Mystic Trainers…"_

~*~*~*~

 "Shh!!!" You are so annoying Ketchem." Gary growled at the shorter boy.

  The boy crossed his arms and 'humph' at him. Richie chuckled at their childish fights. Misty was ignoring them as usual. The group were dressed in Team Rock uniforms and had snuck in the 'Old' Viridian Academy. Their Pikachus went roaming around trough the vent system. "So exactly where are we heading?" asked Richie.

 "We are going to the control room to take some files." Misty answered.

 Ash's grin grew wider, "Ooo, a secret mission. Way cool!"

 "And how old are you?" Richie asked dully.

 "Last time I check he was 10." Gary answered.

 Ash puffed up in anger and was about to yell at him and punch him on his egotistical face. But a voice stopped him and their group. "Hey, you!"

 They all froze from their spots. "What is it?" Misty hissed at the guy.

 The man freaked out by her attitude. 'Gee, she reminds me of that woman, Jessie, but colder.' He shivers at both girls. "Look, we need help in loading the missiles into the launching room. The electricity is slowly powering off somehow."

 Misty smirked. 'Good.' _Pikachu, Sparky, head up to the control room and scare off the Rockets with your Thunder bolts. _

 _Right! _

 _You got it!_

  "Sure, why not." Answered Misty to the man. The boys looked at her weirdly. 'I thought we have to go somewhere else?' thought Ash.

 They soon followed the man to the Missile room. But suddenly stopped as a man came running in. "Sir! The control room has been attacked, and the electricity is all out in six-eighths of the academy."

 The man was hesitant. "Well, we can't activate the missiles if the control room is down." He looked up at the four teens. "Look, I changed my mind, you four, go check what is happening in the control room."

 Misty nodded and the three boys followed and let go of their breaths. "I don't think you should trust them, sir." The other man said to the superior other.

 "I know, but…"

 The teenagers saw the old man walk into the room. They were staring at him in silence. He sat down next to Brock and looked at each one of them. He could tell that all of them have millions of questions to ask. 'Where can I start?' he questioned himself. "I know that you are all willing to ask many questions. Let me start off on, why are you here." He saw that he got the attention of the three. "You are here, because of this… prophecy." Duplica was about to ask something, but Prof. Oak stopped her with a raise of his hand. "We… are here to help you and to raise you to your full extent of your… powers. You are needed to fight a battle that happened thousands of years ago and now, it's coming back. We didn't want to wait for your powers to grow, because it will take you until you reach your 20s before you reach your limit of powers. We can't wait that long, for Team Rocket is going to strike the big one some time from now. We can help you to reach that limit."

 "And what, make us like Misty?" Duplica muttered.

 Tracey nudged her on her side with his elbow. "What!? It seems like he is going to 'mold us' to become like the poor girl Misty. What, is she like an android? If your going to turn us to be like her, then count me out!" she hissed.

 "Look, for your information, Misty is not an android or Pokemon or any creature. She is a human, who happens to be found with that emotionless attitude. We aren't sure how she got to be like that, it's either from her parents or some else who took her in before us." The old man was defending the girl.

 Brock frowned and put a hand on his chin, like in that think position. "Well, I remembered in that transmission you gave her, you said something about her being 'your creation'."

 "I like to call her that, because I trained her well to be a great fighter against Team Rocket. She is very helpful around here, and takes orders pretty well. If it were a hard task, she wouldn't give up until she gets it right, although, she isn't much of a company. The silence is kind of making this place not a cheery place." He chuckled at that though.

 "Look old man, can we stop talk about Misty, for now?" Duplica growled. She wasn't having a good relationship with him.

 Prof. Oak just waves a hand at her. "So, how about the prophecy?" asked Tracey.

 "Ah yes…" He stood up and walked next to the headmaster's chair. "Well, it's more likely a long story, but I'll give it a try." He clicked a button on the armrest of the headmaster's chair. On the center of the wide table, a part disappeared as a blank screen was planted there. Soon a pop up screen came into view of the three teenagers. They looked in awe on how advance the tecknowlegy is here in this castle like place. Soon words came running through the screen. Prof. Oak walked back into his chair next to Brock. He saw the faces of the teenagers as they read the 'story'. Tracey looked down at the Prof. in front of him. "Long time ago, Pokemon and Human used to understand one another?" he asked.

 "Well, yes. They could speak like one another." Oak answered.

 It was Brock's turn to ask questions, "What is the evil force?"

 "Good question. My master said, that it was this being, not a man or a Pokemon. It didn't have a form, but let's say it's like a mass of negativity. It's like a dark spirit. It took over a man who wanted everything and held on to that greed. That spirit used that to help him get want he wants, and in return the spirit can take over the world."

 "Where did IT come from?" asked Duplica.

 Prof. Oak looked down on his hands. "No one knows… But like you, the spirit was passed down to generation up to today."

 The room began to be silent. He saw that the teens were busy reading this 'prophecy'. "Um… so are we those… eight people? Are we the… Mystic Trainers?" asked Duplica.

 "Well yes." Oak answered smoothly.

 Tracey snorted, "How? I mean, don't tell me that Misty has the Crystal Tear."

 Oak smiled widely. He looked over at Duplica, "Is it ok to speak about Misty?" he asked.

 Duplica completely forgot about what she said. _"Look old man, can we stop talk about Misty, for now?"_ She bend her head down and nodded lightly. She felt a little bad for yelling at him and was a bit embarassed.

 "Well, the reason we took her in, was because our master saw the Cystal with in her. She didn't even know it. It said in the prophacy, that the story was suppose to be past down to generation. Unfortunatly, her family is gone and she was probably young. Same with you guys. You were suppose to be told about this, but you must have been to young when your... families left you." The man said.

 "All because of those Team Rockets." Duplica hissed.

  "The files are successfully downloaded." The text appeaed on the computer. Misty took out the disket and placed in her pocket. She looked behind her to see that the boys were doing their job. They were looking out for any Team Rocket members. Misty stepped over the dead bodies lying on the floor. They have been shocked to death all thanks to two powerful Pikachus. The dark haired boy looked behind, "Hey, Misty! Some of those bastards are heading this way. What do we do?"

 She was out of the Team Rocket uniform. She didn't like how it felt on her. She felt stiff in them and couldn't move. "Fight them." She said flatly.

 "Fine, but after I'm out of this shity uniforms." Ash hurriedly took them off. "Pi-ka." Here they come! His Pikachu pointed.

 Misty just sat on one of the chairs and watched the boys fight. She had a smirk on her face. 'Humph, let's see how good they are. If they are really the destined Mystic Trainers.' She raised a brow in amusement.

 "Alright, this is going to be fun." Gary had that smirk on and he took out one Pokeball. "Go! Evee!" Out came a little cute fox/puppy Pokemon. Hee! It chirped.

 "Let's do it, Sparky!" The Pikachu jumped off the shoulder of its master. Static circled the little rodent. All right! Time to kick, Team Rocket butt! 

 "Go Pikachu!" Pikachu charged up in static prepared for battle. Ok, who wants a piece of me!? 

 The teenage redhead took out her com-devise. She took out her disk and placed it in a slot. "Copy of Files was Successfully Sent!" The words read on her little screen. A little blinking icon caught her eye. Out of nowhere, her prized Pokemon popped out of its own pokeball. Where to next? It spoke to her.

 "Shimoti Island in the Orange Islands area." She stated to him.

 The duck tilted its to one side, with its hands placed on his head. Isn't that place close to the three Islands where the three legendary birds are? And Lugia could be near by. 

 "They aren't there. Somehow they moved somewhere. I'm not the ones to find them, the Mystic Trainers are. They are the Guardians." She said flatly.

 The duck looked up at her. And I bet, your jealous because the only job you have, is to find annoying teenagers. 

 Misty just pushed it a side and ignored him. Her cerulean eyes gazed up at the three boys ordering their Pokemon to fight. "Why don't you fight physically against the Team Rocket members, while your Pokemon fights their Pokemon. That's the way we're going to fight Team Rocket. So it's a start." She suggested.

 Well, that's a first. You're opening up! He sound excited.

 Misty just grunted it off. She swiveled the chair and stood up to the control panel. Psyduck looked at her then at the boys outside. He sighed and followed his mistress. Gary smirked, "Not a bad idea."

 Richie and Ash looked at each other. "Kill innocent people…?" Richie whispered.

 "They're not innocent." Gary muttered. He saw one member trying to run up towards them from the side. The man was easily knocked out by the kick Gary gave him on the face. "Ha! They're not so tough!" 

 Richie knocked one off the narrow catwalk. He peered over the rails and saw how far it was to the bottom. "That's got to hurt." He mumbled. The boy didn't see a Pokemon about to attack him, but his Pokemon shocked him off the catwalk, like the man. "Hey, Thanks Sparky!" The rodent nodded. No problem! 

 A Pokemon at the other side of this floor tried to throw its attack, but it didn't reach. "Ha! Ha! You didn't even reach us!" Ash stuck out his tongue. This is how you attack! CHUUUU!!!!!! Big bolts of thunder ran through to the other side shocking the Pokemon and it fainted. "Ha!" Ha! Both Pokemon and Master laughed hysterically. "Don't think you won yet!" A man knocked Ash on the gut, and threw him to hit the wall. Pikachu turned around, but was hit by a skull bash. Now both Pokemon and Master were unconscious near the wall. Ash moaned out.

 "Evee! Skull Bash that man!" Gary yelled. Here goes! The little brown Pokemon bashed his head into two other Pokemon. As it got to touch the ground and stood, one other Pokemon burnt him with a fire blast. Gary was shocked and couldn't move. "Ah! Evee." He watched his Pokemon fall to the ground with horror. A man came up to him and threw a punch at him, but Gary ducked down, because he was shorter than him. He saw the opportunity to do an upper cut. The man was thrown back in to the floor. Suddenly Gary fell to the ground and saw darkness. He moaned out in pain. He heard a man on top of him laughing a low one.

 Richie and Sparky were surrounded. He looked for any escape, but none. He growled in frustration. "Time to rip you up for good." A man laughed. Richie looked down at his panicking Pokemon. "Sparky! Use your Thunder!" The yellow rodent charged up to unleash its attack, but got tackled away from his master's side. Richie couldn't move he didn't know what to do. Soon he got punched several times on his stomach, and could have sworn he tasted blood. Soon his world was blackened in darkness.

 The group was out of the meeting room and was given a tour around the palace. They couldn't believe how big this place was. There was a giant dinning table, bigger than the meeting table. The dinning room was gorgeous with that giant crystal chandelier. The ceiling was very high, that a flock of birds can fly in the room. The kitchen was amazing. It was big and a lot of food was stored. 'It's as big as our cafeteria in our academy. And it's only a kitchen!' thought Brock. He chuckled, "Ash will have a field of a time here." He said.

 "Yeah! His appetite is as big as a Snorlax." Laughed Tracey.

 They walked through the halls of where their rooms would be. There were more than thirty rooms in the place. There was the east wing and the west wing, so the boy would be at the east, while the girls are at the west. Duplica had a peek of Misty's room, and saw how gloomy it was. The curtains shut the sunlight out with its dark midnight blue color. The room was painted with a dark blue color, as the carpet and sheet of her bed were black. The wooden furniture was painted into a dark brown color. She must not like the brightness, but she dose wear happy colors, that doesn't suit her mood.

 All the other rooms were the same. A few furniture were in there and the sheets, and drapes are white and the carpet was a nice shade of red. Duplica found out that each room had its own bathroom. The rooms were bigger than a dorm she shared with a few girls. She didn't get along with them.

 As the group walked on, they past by a few more rooms. The Prof. Said they were training rooms, much like the ones at their academy but somehow the program is different. "You see, here you can experience like your in a real battle, and your Pokemon can feel the pain it's suppose to. What's different is that, once your Pokemon is hurt, you'll feel its pain also." The man said.

 "Wow, this is going to be tough training," Brock thought out loud.

 "Well, let's go to the training field." He led the way to the other room, and it was really big, like a stadium. There was a field grass and around it was a racetrack. "This is were we are going to start out your training to become a mystic trainer. I'll let Misty teach you some basic stuff she learnt her." He turned around to exit the place. "Let's head to the Pokemon Fields."

 When they entered, the place was much bigger than the training field. Trees grew in one area, and in the middle is a lake. There was a barren area and a hill like area. There was another are were it was just a field of grass. "This is where the Pokemon you captured can roam freely, instead of their Pokemon. It gives them an opportunity to meet some new friends and have time to relax. Misty's Pokemon are mostly at the lake area."

 They were walking through the giant place. "Um, Prof. Tell me, are Misty's Pokemon all Water type?" Tracey asked.

 "Yes, she prefers Water Type. It's no coincidence that we found her near the old ruins of Cerulean." The Prof. Explained.

 There in the lake was happily playing water Pokemon. "They look at happy and lively." Duplica spoke out. "They aren't as cold as Misty."

 "Well yes. Misty let's them act the way they are if they obey her. And they understand her pretty well and let her act as she is." The man told them.

 "Hm…" Brock crouched down and looked at one joyful Horsea.

Misty pressed a few more buttons and stopped when she heard an automated voice. "Self Destruction of the Academy starts in 30 minuets." Misty smirked and went out the door. There in front of her were a dozen of angry Team Rocket members. Misty looked at them as if they were no challenge. You think we can take them? 

 '_Looks like our little friends are down.'_

 C'mon, let's kick their butts! Psyduck unleashed a beam of ice and easily froze the men. Heh. Psyduck crossed his arms. Not even a challenge. 

 "Let's go and get out of here. Psyduck, use Teleport." She looked down at her duck as she touched the unconscious boys.

 "I don't think so…" a voice said behind her.

 Then a blast of fire headed straight towards the two, and it was coming in quickly…

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Mwhahahaha!!! What's going to happen! Are they going to make it out? I don't know… Still confused? I'm confused also. Heh heh. Hopefully the nxt chap can explain a few more things. I tired my best to answer a few questions in this chap. Hopefully they were answered. Heh heh. Til nxt time!))

*~Kat Lee~*


	7. Sweet Melody?

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Part 6]

By: Kat Lee

((Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and keep on Reading and Reviewing. It really means a lot to me.))

Ages:

 Casey: 14

 Ash, Misty, Richie, and Duplica: 15

 Gary, Brock, Tracey and Melody: 16

 Jessie and James: 19

~*~*~*~

_"Long, long ago, when the times were Pokemon ran freely everywhere. No Pokemon were captured in devices called Pokeballs. Humans and Pokemon understood one another and happily enjoyed each other's company. The world was divided into five sections that were watched over by the eight powerful titans. They help keep the world in tact and try to keep it in a peaceful state.___

_  But, one day and evil force have escape and entered the Pokemon World. One powerful man, have led the people into thinking they are inferior to the Pokemon. Soon, devices called Pokeballs were created, and soon capturing of Pokemon came. Technology grew and people and Pokemon were advancing. The people abuse the Pokemon by forcing them into battles. Years have past, and the Pokemon are now used to the way things are and lost the ability to understand one another. The titans got angry on how things changed so drastically, and came to the idea of destroying the one who started this mayhem. The man with the evil soul gathered a group of people who wanted power. They soon called them self the infamous Team Rocket. They went into terms of controlling these powerful titans. These titans gathered a group of their own. They were the people who don't believe in capturing the Pokemon and use them for barbaric battles. These people still have that ability to talk and understand Pokemon. War broke loose between Team Rocket and the Titans. With all the newly built weaponry and powerful puppets called Pokemon of Team Rocket's, the Titans and their group have been defeated and they no longer ruled over their own respective nations. Team Rocket ruled the whole world and had all the wealth. But the Titans didn't give up easily. They gave up a part of their powers down into eight humans whom followed them from day one. They told them that their task is to prevent Team Rocket from covering the world with their darkness. These titans hid in the lands and were now named as the Legendary Pokemon. Team rocket have spent years trying to find these powerful Pokemon, and so have other people.___

_  Many generations have past and there was also a time were Team Rocket was defeated and no longer ruled the world. Each nation had many cities that were put in the map. Soon Pokemon researchers came in the world, trying to solve every mystery and find the Legendary Pokemon. Soon, Pokemon gyms were built and Leagues. Pokemon have become a big thing for the world, and trainers soon appeared. People still used Pokemon for various needs, and forgot the past that first started the peacefulness of the world. Team Rocket is soon rising and vows to take over the world. Wars break lose some times from now and many children would go parentless. Then, Academies where built for two reasons, to train trainers to grow up to become masters, and to defeat Team Rocket once and for all. The legendaries still hide and yet to be soon discovered.___

_ But what is it for those eight humans that possessed that power? Generations have past and their powers have been past down to one child to the other. During the generations now, they soon forgot their tasks. Now the time has come, this generation will have to rise in order to save the world. One Child, with the Crystal Tear and the ancestors whom believe and praise the Legendaries, will have to go and search for the mystical eight…The Mystic Trainers…"_

~*~*~*~

 It has been some time now, since those information have been fed into their minds. There were a few more questions he would like to ask, but he let it slip out of his head. This prophecy was really burying itself into the back of his brain, and he can't understand how he was chosen to be a legendary Mystic Trainer. What kind go training would they go through? So many questions. He shook his head and stared up the ceiling. He has been in his room for an hour to rest up for the day. They have gone through a lot and they decided to retreat into their rooms. Brock liked his new room of this giant castle. They all decided to call it a castle, because it was way bigger than a mansion and their academy put together. 

 The boy shuffled in his queen-sized bed and turned to his side. 'I wonder how Ash is doing? It's been a long time since I last saw them.' He sighed, 'Misty can take care of them. I mean, she isn't supposed to let them die after all. We ARE the Mystic Trainers.' A shadow passed by through the cracks of the door. Someone was walking through the halls, it must be Tracey, he thought. Brock sat up and looked at the door. 'Being a hero isn't easy. That's why there are others who could help.' The boy sighed out again. He stood up and head for the door. 'I'll go and check up on my Pokemon in the Fields.' He nodded and walked to where he thinks is the Pokemon Fields.

 Pain was throbbing in the back of his head, and his body felt sore. The boy stirred from his place and moaned out in a low tone. He slowly opened his green eyes and blinked a few time. In his view were the blue sky and he wondered how he got here. He sat up and looked around. His surroundings were nothing but the sky-blue color and the white fluffy clouds. He was riding on a familiar orange Pokemon. He turned his head to the front, and there was that redheaded girl. 'What happened? I remembered I was fighting those Team Rocket bastards and than… I got knocked out and ended up here.' Gary thought.

 He heard moaning from behind and he turned his head. The other two boys were just waking up. "What… happened?" Richie asked as he rubbed his head.

 "You guys got knocked out, so I saved you." The girl said, without looking over her shoulder. The wind whipped her red locks of hair behind as she looked forward into the horizons. She looked down and watched the three little Pokemon play on top of the head of her Dragonite. "Pikapi!" "Kaa!" "Evee!" All three chirped as they saw their masters woke up.

 Ash looked around, "What happened to the Academy?"

 "It self-destructed. Luckily we got out on time." She stated.

 "The academy blew up!?" Richie sounded a bit surprised and upset.

 Misty brushed a few strands of her hair from her cerulean blue eyes. "That's not the Viridian Academy anymore. It's Team Rocket's base, mostly the biggest one. There are others, but it's more of the home base. Well, the second Home Base." She mentioned to them.

 "Second?" questioned Gary.

 She nodded her head and just kept on looking straight. "I'm guessing the Gym is the Home Base. Giovanni is the Gym Leader, and mostly likely to be the boss of Team Rocket."

 "Well, I heard there were many law suits of him. He seems to be a sinister man." Richie said.

 Ash got kinda bored after it became and awkward silence between the people. The only sounds were the laughing of the Pokemon. "So where are we heading to next?" He asked.

 "To Shimoti Island in the Orange Island area." Misty said flatly.

 Ash sighed. 'Gosh her mood is making me feel gloomy. Can't she be a bit enlightened about stuff? She's always so serious.' The boy thought. Then his expression softened. 'I think she can be a really nice person once you get to know her better. I think...she's really beautiful...' Ahs quickly shook his head and a faint shade of pink was pasted on his cheeks. 'What am I thinking. I'm not falling for the emotionless girl who never cries or care about any feelings. But... I think it's sad she can't cry.'

A blue haired girl hummed a soft tune, as she gently groomed her beloved Ditto. She giggled as her pink Pokemon squiggled a bit. She sat in the flowery beds with her Ditto and relaxed in the artificial sun in the fields. 'I think this place isn't that bad.' She thought to herself.

 A boy came up from behind her and kind of surprised her. "Oh, hi Brock!"

 He smiled, "Hey. Just came to see how my Pokemon are. How's yours?"

 "Oh, they're just dandy!" She smiled and again started to gently rub the sides of her Pokemon. It purred in bliss and the touches made it feel ticklish and relaxing. "Prof. Oak said there are some equipment for taking care of the Pokemon in the storage near the entrance." She held up some of the stuff.

 Brock nodded. "Ok. Hey, have you seen Tracey, by any chance?"

 Duplica nodded and pointed to the forest, "He's near the lake area. I bet he's doing one of those sketching." She giggled.

 "Thanks!" He ran off towards the direction and waved his good bye to the girl. Duplica just nodded and looked down at her ditto that feel asleep. She giggled.

 The waves lightly hit the shores as the wind blew in a gentle pace. The sound of a sweet tune played with the nature, as a girl swayed to the smooth rhythm. Her flute playing matched the mood and the harmony mixed with the happy day. Her mind was clear and no thoughts ever entered her head. She opened her blue eyes and looked out at the endless ocean waters. After the last note of the melancholy song, she plopped down to the sand. She sighed out in boredom and lay flat on the sandy beach. 'I wish my life was more exciting. Well, I'm glad the festivities are today, but I want more excitement, adventure.' She closed her eyes for a while. She just listened to the beach waters crash into the earth. 'After hearing all those news about Team Rocket, I want to get out there and fight! After all, it was their fault I'm an orphan.' She opened her eyes and sat up. Something in the sky caught her attention and it was nearing this very Island. 'Hm…'

 The giant Dragon landed near the shores, just a few feet away from her position. She stood up just to see four figures jump off the back. 'Must be trainers from a far away place.' She slowly neared the group with out a sound.

 Ash stretched out with a big sigh of relief. "Boy that was a long ride." He said out with a yawn. Pikachu jumped up to his master and settled on his right shoulder. Yeah! But I had fun with the others on top of Dragonite's head. Ash just smiled at him and patted his head.

 Richie bent down to his Pokemon and let the little buddy go on his shoulder like Ash's. "Some kind of adventure, huh, Sparky?" Yup! Sparky nodded.

 Gary squatted down to his Pokemon and gently moved his hand through his body. "Evee!"

 "C'mon, let's head into town." Misty ordered. Without hesitation they followed. Suddenly Misty stopped on her tracks, causing the boys to almost tumble over each other. "Huh? What's wrong, Misty?" asked Richie from behind.

 She turned her head towards the direction of a girl. She had the same features of the one in her computer. She raised a brow. The three boys all turned their heads to see the girl also. "Um… who are you?" asked Ash.

 The girl put her hands on her hips and had this snotty look. "I should be asking you the same question."

 "Melody, right?" Misty's voice reached the girls ears.

 She turned her head at the direction of Misty's. "Yeah, what's with it for you?" Her tone was like she has an attitude.

 Misty moved her head and looked at the ground. She crossed her arms. "I've been searching for you, to become part of a legendary group from a prophecy. I have no time explain but it's very important. We have no time left." She said in an oh-so-not-caring-tone.

 Melody bit her lip and crossed her arms. "Oh is that so. Well, I can't join unless in one or should I say two conditions." She grinned up with an evil plan. "You see, this is Shimoti Island, and every year there is a festival. Tonight is that time and I have to be part of it." She moved a bit closer to the group. "I'll go, if you…" she paused for a moment. 'Hm… she seems like that she has no talent in music.' She laughed evilly in her head. "If you, enter the singing contest and sing a song for… any of these boys." Her smile went across her face from ear to ear.

 All three boys' eyes bulged out in shock. "You got to be kidding me! Her singing? Can't see that happening." Said Ash. "No offence, Misty."

 "Yeah, I mean you don't seem like the type who can do that." Richie laughed. Gary laughed to himself.

 Suddenly Psyduck came out of his Pokeball laughing like crazy. Misty!? My mistress singing some kind of love song? 

 The four people saw this and didn't know what's wrong with the duck. "Is he ok?" Asked Gary.

 Misty growled lowly. "Yes, he's ok." She looked down at her Pokemon and glared at him, which took no affect on him. '_She is trying to toy with me._'

 Oh come on. Just try it, I mean, if it gets her to join the group that she is destined to be part of. She's just being stubborn, and you shouldn't. The duck said to her. He stopped his laughing and stood up looking at her.

 The people behind her looked strangely at her as the two converses. "Is it me, or does it seem she can understand her Pokemon?" Richie asked to no one. Well, she can understand all Pokemon. His Sparky said.

 "I think so, but she doesn't speak back to him, or does she?" questioned Gary. Evee looked up at his master. She can talk telepathically to us! It chirped.

 Yeah! And she really isn't that bad. Pikachu said from his master's shoulder.

 "We'll never figure her out." Ash nodded to that statement.

 Melody looked at the three boys. "So, you guys want to join the festival?" Melody shook her head, "Sorry, but I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Melody."

 Ash smiled back at her, "I'm Ash, from Pallet Academy, and this is my Pikachu." Hi! 

 "The name's Richie and this is Sparky. Came from Viridian Academy."

 Gary didn't say anything, so Ash spoke for him. "Well, that guy is Gary, he's from the same place as me."

 Melody turned her head towards Misty. "So, how bout it?"

 Psyduck looked up at his mistress. Go for it, it won't hurt. Just tell your Master about it. 

 Misty sighed mentally and spoke out in her low tone, "Fine, I'll join your little game."

 The girl's smiled went wide. "Ok, I'll sign you up! Um, what's you name?"

 "Her name is Misty." Ash said. Melody stuck out her hand to her, but Misty didn't take it. 'Some girl she is.' Melody rolled her eyes.

 "K!" She started to run off. "Come on! Follow me." So they all follow her to the town.

 _So I'll be back by tomorrow at sundown._ Said the girl.

 The Prof. Smiled, "Alright I'll tell him. But be sure to be back tomorrow, we don't have that much time left for them."

 Misty nodded. _Yes, sir._ The man than heard a familiar voice of a Pokemon. Misty looked down from the screen and glared.

 "What did Psyduck say?" He asked with a grin.

 The girl looked back up at the screen, _Nothing._ She said angrily. _Over and Out._ The screen went blank.

 The man chuckled and shook his head. 'She is slowly changing. I'm glad she is making friends, or does she know that?' Prof. Oak went back to doing one of his experiments.

 "Hey Tracey!"

 The boy turned his head to find one of his best friends standing above him. "Hi Brock!"

 The elder boy sat down beside him and looked at his drawings. It was sketching of some of the water Pokemon in the lake. "Wow! Misty probably has almost all the kinds of water Pokemon here."

 "That can be possible, but I doubt she has ALL of the kinds." Stated Tracey.

 "Yeah, you may be right." Brock looks out more at his surroundings. "Hey, Trace, you want to go check out the entertainment room? I heard it was like an arcade there and there is a theater."

 Tracey looked up at him and smiled widely, "Cool! Ok! Let's go!"

 The two boys stood up and headed out of the fields. Duplica decided to follow and let her Pokemon rest for a while. "Hey wait for me!" They all headed to where they think the room is. Hopefully they won't be lost in the giant castle.

 The room was dark, and the only thing lighting up the dim room, as a giant screen, with the shadowed features of a man. Three figures stood in front of it, looking up at the man. _You disappoint me. Just one little girl easily defeated you? _

 "But, sir. She wasn't just any girl. She had a very strong Pokemon and she had some kind of powers." The lady spoke.

 _You make me sick. Making up some foul excuse to get out of trouble_. 

 "But, sir. This is no lie." Said the cat, which was speaking English like the rest of them.

 It became an odd silence and it was making the trio uneasy. _Fine. If you can destroy a city and bring me that girl, I won demote you. But this is your last chance. You can't come back to any base or make contact with me unless you finish what you were told to do._

 "Yes sir!" they all saluted. The screen went black. They all turned to the lady. "So, what's the plan, Jessie?" asked the guy about the same age as he.

 She put and hand on her chin, "We search for that girl and destroy a place, but I don't which one?"

 The cat scratched his chin, "How bout we check the map on which cities are available."

 "You're right Meowth." Said the guy.

 "As always, James!" Meowth nodded his head.

 Jessie typed in a few buttons. There were red blinking dots all over the screen. "Well, Team Rocket almost conquered all the world."

 "Well, not all. Hm…" Meowth pressed a button then city names started spinning, like a game. "This is going to randomly pick a city for use to destroy, hopefully that girl is going to be there." The names slowly kept on going until it stopped at one name. "Shimoti." All three said out loud.

 A knock on the door came about. The girl didn't have to turn her head to see who it was. "What do you want?" Misty said coldly.

 Melody popped in her head and came in. She saw Misty's Psyduck near the dresser. "Have you chosen a song?"

 The girl just grunted. Melody raised her brow. "Ok, well, how bout a costume?"

 Again there was no answer but a grunt. Melody sighed, "Look, I told you. The only way I'm going to join your little group is if you participate in this contest. C'mon, it'll be fun! You're a girl and girl has to live the life." Melody sighed at the silence. She looked down at the Psyduck, who sternly started at her. "Ok, how bout this, I'll pick a costume, and you pick the song. You better have that song ready when I give you the costume. Oh, and to tell you, your boy friends are out in the city checking out stuff."

 Misty glared to herself. 'BOYFRIENDS!?'

 Melody left the room and left Misty in her own anger. "Who does she think she is?" she muttered in a growl.

 I find it funny, how she said boy friends. I mean, all three of them. Wow you're something, huh? To catch all of those boy's attention. I mean you got the strength, the beauty, and your mysterious. Her Pokemon said.

 "Shut up, Psyduck." She hissed.

 Psyduck just shook his head. you know about the song, I was think you should sing um… Everywhere, from Michelle Branch. He started to chuckle.

 Misty glared daggers at him. "You're making me sick."

 Oh, c'mon. I mean I like that song when I hear it on the radio. It's cool! He nodded his head.

 Misty sighed mentally, "Whatever."

 Ok, cool. I'll get the song! Be back! He ran out of the room and left Misty a lone.

 Ash with his Pikachu on his shoulder was walking around the crowed streets. Everyone was setting up for the event. Melody said it was at night, where there was a full moon. He watched as people would help each other setting up the booths. There were some students from The Academy that were setting up the stage. They were in charge of the entertainment, which they were the best at. "Look Pikachu, there's Richie." He ran up to his new friend. "Hey, Ash!" the boy greeted.

 "What are you doing?" Ash asked.

 The boy looked up at the tall structure. "There is some tournament going on in there. You want to check it out?" He pointed to the building.

 "Sure!" They all ran up and Ash thought he would want to participate. Gary came into view. "You participate? It's a two team battle."

 Ash and Richie looked at each other. "Well, looks like we would be a team." Richie nodded at Ash.

 They turned to the man, "Sign us up!"

 Gary rolled his eyes and walked away.

  Melody walked to the room were Misty stayed for a while. She saw her Psyduck walking towards the door too. "What are you doing out here?" she bent down to see that he lifted up a C.D. She took it from his hands. "Everywhere. Nice song!" she smiled at eh Pokemon. "Now check out her costume!" She showed it to Misty's Pokemon. The duck fell anime style at the sight. It was a tad bit too revealing than what Misty would wear. "Ok, so she doesn't wear this kid of clothing, but it will knock out all those guys." She thought with a big grin. "I'm doing this so that the unemotional girl would change. She's a girl, and girls need to express their feelings." She said.

 Psyduck looked at her weirdly and tilted his head. They entered the room. Misty was still sitting on the same chair, and sat there like a statue. Her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed over her chest. She was facing the mirror, making her back face the door. "Ok ,I got the dress, and the song. You can go out for a while. But be sure to come back here at 5:30. You're a trainer right? Why don't you join the tournament that is happening." Melody was a talker, and Misty can't believe she is part of the Mystic Trainers.

 Misty stood up with no word and walked out the door. Psyduck looked up at Melody, than followed his mistress. Melody shook her head. "I'll never understand her."

 Gary walked around this city and was kind of getting bored. His Evee followed close this his master. They saw Misty walk to an alley. Gary raised a brow. 'Wonder what's she up to?' He decided to follow her. To his surprise, she was just leaning her back against the brick wall with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Her Psyduck was looking up at him. "What do you want?" she asked.

 "Nothing." He simply answered. He crossed his arms, "What are you doing here?"

 "Nothing." She said in her low tone.

 Evee looked at the yellow duck. Hey! 

 Hi, your self! The duck replied with a smile.

 There is this tournament, and it's suppose to be with partners. Gary doesn't have one, why not ask your mistress to join him. the little Pokemon said.

 Psyduck turned to the redhead. How bout it? 

 Misty opened her blue eyes and looked at Gary. He was a bit taken back. "There is this tournament, what to pair up?" she asked smoothly.

 "Sure, I don't have a partner anyways. Ash and Richie are together." He said.

 Misty nodded and started to walk, Gary sighed and just followed. The two Pokemon walked side to side and followed the two human.

 The crowd roared through out the stadium. "Welcome to our annual Moon Festival! Today we are going to start out with our annual Team Battles. There have been many teams all signed up to this turn of event. Now let's get this thing STARTED!" The crowed all stood up and roared.

 Ash waited patiently for his and Richie's turn. "We can only use two Pokemon each. Mine is Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Sorry Pikachu." No problem! Pikachu reassure.

 "Well, I'm using Sparky and Zippo!" Richie smiled proudly. Zippo was a Charmander that her has caught. ((Is Zippo the right name?))

 "Oh look, it's the losers." Ash cringed at the voice. He turned his head to face Gary. "What are you doing her, Gary? You don't even have partner in this battle."

 Gary crossed his arms and had a sly grin. "Well, looks like I do have a partner."

 Richie and Ash both turned their heads to see Misty standing next to him. "What!?" the both cried out. "You got Misty!?"

 Misty smirked, "What's wrong with that?" she asked.

 The two boys all hung their heads low. "We're toast." They both muttered.

 Not unless you make it in second place. said Psyduck.

 Pikachu nodded. Yeah, that's good enough. 

 "Ash and Richie please step up to the stadium." Called out the announcer.

 Richie turned to his friend, "Well, at least we can make it to second, it's not bad. C'mon let's give it our all!" The two ran off to the field and got ready to battle. Misty and Gary were left to watch the scene happen. "so, what are you going to do for the talent contest?" asked Gary.

 Misty just glared at the front of her view. "Don't remind me." She growled.

 The boy smiled.

 They rode in a helicopter over the seas. There were many Islands, but one in specific was their target. "I heard there was a festival happening in Shimoti today. How bout we take a break for a while and than destroy the place?" the man with blue hair asked.

 "But we have a job to carry out, we would be kicked out of Team Rocket for sure." Said Meowth.

 "I don't know Meowth, James may be right." She was stirring the copter. " I mean, we can't head back until we complete the mission. It would probably take us forever to find that girl."

 Meowth hesitated. "But Jessie, I'm really afraid of what the Boss would do."

 "Relax Meowth. I mean, when was the last time we have ever taken a break?" asked James.

 Meowth sighed out in defeat. "Fine."

 The helicopter flew high towards its destination. Little did they know, that the person they are looking for is where they are heading.

 To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Whoo-hoo. That was long. Welp, how was it? Like it? Please Review! So what's going to happen next time? Is Misty going to do well in the contest? Who's going to win in the tournament? Do our little group know that Team Rocket is going to ruin the Island? Welp, I'm don't know what's going to happen. Heh heh. Till next time!))

-Kat Lee


	8. Confusing Feelings

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Part 7]

By: Kat Lee

((Thanks for telling me that, Evee is correctly spelled as Eevee. And Shimoti is Shamouti. Heh, I'm so sorry about that. :-P I'm so thankful you guys enjoy reading my fic up til now. But do keep on Reading and Reviewing! I love to read your reviews.))

Disclaimers: Don't and never will own Pokemon. ~__~

~*~*~*~

"Long, long ago, when the times were Pokemon ran freely everywhere. No Pokemon were captured in devices called Pokeballs. Humans and Pokemon understood one another and happily enjoyed each other's company. The world was divided into five sections that were watched over by the eight powerful titans. They help keep the world in tact and try to keep it in a peaceful state.

_  But, one day and evil force have escape and entered the Pokemon World. One powerful man, have led the people into thinking they are inferior to the Pokemon. Soon, devices called Pokeballs were created, and soon capturing of Pokemon came. Technology grew and people and Pokemon were advancing. The people abuse the Pokemon by forcing them into battles. Years have past, and the Pokemon are now used to the way things are and lost the ability to understand one another. The titans got angry on how things changed so drastically, and came to the idea of destroying the one who started this mayhem. The man with the evil soul gathered a group of people who wanted power. They soon called them self the infamous Team Rocket. They went into terms of controlling these powerful titans. These titans gathered a group of their own. They were the people who don't believe in capturing the Pokemon and use them for barbaric battles. These people still have that ability to talk and understand Pokemon. War broke loose between Team Rocket and the Titans. With all the newly built weaponry and powerful puppets called Pokemon of Team Rocket's, the Titans and their group have been defeated and they no longer ruled over their own respective nations. Team Rocket ruled the whole world and had all the wealth. But the Titans didn't give up easily. They gave up a part of their powers down into eight humans whom followed them from day one. They told them that their task is to prevent Team Rocket from covering the world with their darkness. These titans hid in the lands and were now named as the Legendary Pokemon. Team rocket have spent years trying to find these powerful Pokemon, and so have other people.___

_  Many generations have past and there was also a time were Team Rocket was defeated and no longer ruled the world. Each nation had many cities that were put in the map. Soon Pokemon researchers came in the world, trying to solve every mystery and find the Legendary Pokemon. Soon, Pokemon gyms were built and Leagues. Pokemon have become a big thing for the world, and trainers soon appeared. People still used Pokemon for various needs, and forgot the past that first started the peacefulness of the world. Team Rocket is soon rising and vows to take over the world. Wars break lose some times from now and many children would go parentless. Then, Academies where built for two reasons, to train trainers to grow up to become masters, and to defeat Team Rocket once and for all. The legendaries still hide and yet to be soon discovered.___

But what is it for those eight humans that possessed that power? Generations have past and their powers have been past down to one child to the other. During the generations now, they soon forgot their tasks. Now the time has come, this generation will have to rise in order to save the world. One Child, with the Crystal Tear and the ancestors whom believe and praise the Legendaries, will have to go and search for the mystical eight…The Mystic Trainers…"

~*~*~*~

  "And we are finally in the Final round!" Yelled out the announcer. The skis were turning into the afternoon shade, as the night blanket were just hours away. The battle of event has gone by. Many teams have tried their best to make it to the top, but four young teenagers out beat them all. Ash and Richie all waved to the crowed as they roared and cheered for the two lively trainers. Their last opponents were Misty and Gary, as they expected. Those two weren't thrilled with the huge crowd. They were both had their arms crossed over their chest. One had a sly grin while the other had no expression with her closed eyes. "Well, at least we made it this far." Richie whispered shakily.

 Ash looked at him with a frown. "Hey, lets just give them a good show. We can beat them if we believe in it." 'But I know we are going down in one click. I mean we're talking about Gary and Misty, here!' His mind yelled.

 "Thanks Ash for the encouragement, but I bet you're thinking the same thing as me." Richie stated.

 "We have the blue team, Ash and Richie, and the blue team, Gary and Misty." The announcer yelled through the thick crowd. "Let's start the battle!"

 Gary threw out the pokeball with his Arcanine while Misty threw out the pokeball with Poliwag. Ash let out his Squirtle, while Richie let Sparky to the ring. Ash and Richie both smirked at the element advantage, but Arcanine was an evolved Pokemon. "Alright! Let's first take down that Arcanine!" suggested Ash.

 Richie nodded in response. "Sparky use your thunder at Arcanine!" "Squirtle use your Hydro pump!"

 Their opponent just stood there with smirks smudged on their faces. As those powerful attacks came, Poliwag took in the water attack for Arcanine, as the thunder hit the dog Pokemon. As the smoke cleared, the two were still up. "Our move!" said Gary.

 Arcanine powered up for a blast of fire, while Poliwag blasted her bubbles at the Pokemon. The other team's Pokemon dodged the powerful attacks just in time. 'Their stronger than I thought. Well, that's why they are working as a team. Just how they are suppose to be.' Thought Misty. She closed her eyes.

  The night was young and the moon brightly shined on the castle on new Island. The waves of the water crashing against the high rocks were smooth and lightly made it to land. Nurse Joy looked out at the endless waters. It was a calm night. She sighed, "I hope Ash is ok." She whispered. She looked up at the clear night sky, with the bright stars sparkling through her eyes. "He's grown up so much. I wish you could see him now. He is really strong willed, just like you were, and I bet you are still now. Oh Deila, Ash would really be so happy if he met you. He never known his mother, but I kept my promise, to watch over him and to not let him know that you are his mother. I don't know why you wanted me to do that? He needs to know his mother. But you felt it was unfair for the others, who know nothing about theirs. Like you didn't know yours. Sigh, I don't understand you some times." The wind pushed against her fragile figure. She shivered in the night. She let tears fall from her lashes and she slowly walked back into the huge castle.

 The battle was tough, but it turned out that Gary and Misty had won as expected. It was a close call, but Ash and Richie's Pokemon managed to take down their first Pokemon, which surprised the two. The group walked down the streets, watching the festival light up through the night sky. It was a clear sky and the stars shined with the full moon. "Well, that was a good match, wasn't it?" asked Ash to lighten the mood.

 "Oh, please. It was fighting against some six year old child." Remarked Gary.

 Ash growled, but Richie pushed him a few feet away from Gary. "Hey, Misty. Don't you have to," Richie blushed a tint of pink, "get ready for that contest?"

 Misty grunted and marched off back to where Melody should suspect her to be. "I guess that's a 'yes'." Said Gary. The three boys saw her disappear through the thick crowd. They decided to go get some bite to eat before they get seats in where the contest was held.

 Melody was impatiently waiting for the other redhead to come. She was tapping her foot repeatedly and constantly kept on looking at her watch ever 5 minuets. When Misty entered she glared at her, which took no effect on the unemotional girl or is she unemotional? "What took you? It's 6 o'clock! I would suspect you to come earlier!" she ranted.

 Misty shook her head and just stood next to her. "Are we going to get this over with, or not?"

 Melody sighed out and picked up the costume. "Here, go put it on." She pushed the dress at her. Misty just stood there. 'Dress here? Right now?' Melody pointed to the door. "Go on." She lightly pushed the girl in there. After a while, Misty exited in a dark blue shirt that stopped mid drift of her abdomen. It showed one bare shoulder, while on the other side was a strap while centimeters from it was a long sleeve loosely covering her arm. She wore a big belt just inches away from her belly button with white hip hugger pants. Melody marveled at her appearance. Her curves were just right for her age, even though she has more curves than Melody. It made her a bit jealous at the thought that Misty IS younger than her. She pulled out Misty's ribbon holding up her soft red hair in a slick move. "Perfect! Now we just need make up and then boys would go gaga over you!" she squealed.

 "Why are you doing this?" Misty mumbled as she dreadfully looked into the mirror. The person she is staring at was someone different, not her. She may have the same colored eyes and hair, but the Misty every one knows doesn't wear this kind of clothing, or make-up. She shook her head.

 "Keep still. I'm trying to put some make up on ya." Melody put her hands on her hips. Misty settled down, and after a few minutes her annoying Pokemon that she loves very much came out. Wow! You're beautiful! The Pokemon awed.

 Misty mentally rolled her eyes, as she watched the older girl apply stuff on her face. "The reason I'm doing this is because you look like a girl that needs help from a fellow girl. I can see that those three boys like you, so I'm just helping you out. Plus, it's not natural for a girl to act as cold as you do. Sooner or later, you'll come out of your shell, because a special someone will make you see the lighter side of things or your friends can." She smiled at Misty. "I mean, you're slowly becoming sociable. Even if I just met you, I feel like I know you. I bet the same goes for the others. You said that you're on a mission, so you just met them. And look how you're getting along with them. You see, I think that you never had friends in you life before and this is the opportunity to make some." She finished applying the junk to her face and was brushing her silky red hair.

 'Could she be right?' Misty shut her eyes tightly, 'No, I can't let emotions interfere with my missions. Friendship is just a brute in life.' She forced herself to believe those words.

She was alone in her dark room, crying in one small corner. She was only three and a half years old, and her adoptive parents are very abusive. "I don't want you to be crying in there, you hear!?" a gruff male voice yelled trough the only thing standing between this little girl and that monster. She quickly rubbed her eyes ridding the moisture in her innocent cerulean blue orbs. The banging became harder and rougher. She saw the wood cracked and splinters were growing out. Her heart was racing at this horror. "Please make him stop." She whispered to her self over and over. "Misty!? Are you in there!? MISTY!!!!"

 "Misty!" a voice called out forcefully.

 The girl blinked her cerulean eyes and looked up at the older girl. "Hey, are you ok? You spaced out." Her calm voice reached her nerves to calm her down.

 Something she rarely does. Snorted Psyduck.

 Melody smiled at the girl. "There, I'm done." Misty looked up and saw her whole appearance. I don't even know you. Psyduck marveled at her whole attire.

 "You could be said to be a famous singing." Melody giggled as she clapped her hands together. Mish sighed out for the first time that they ever saw.

 The spotlights shined above the performers. The colors made the place glow in amazement. The full moon greatly made the stage an art when it shined just right next to the stage. There was an ocean full of people who were watching the performances. The people loved the decorated area, and just awed at the whole entire. There were many great young people with amazing talents. And the judges are still having trouble whom to vote for.

 "I wonder when Misty is coming up. I can't wait to see her performance. I mean it must be a rare scenario for her to even do this kind of stuff." Said Richie.

 Gary decided to play around with these two young trainers. "Why? Are you hoping that she is going to sing this song for you?" he slyly said with a grin.

 "What!?" Richie popped up from his seat with his cheeks burning with the red color. His outburst made the people look up at him. It was a good thing the contest was on a break, so people were going out getting food or went to the restroom. Richie turned redder in embarrassment. He laughed as she sat back down.

 "I bet you're jealous she's singing for him, Gary." Ash said smoothly.

 Gary also turned red, "No, I'm not." He crossed his arms and sank deeper into his seat. "You're the one who's jealous, Ash!"

 Ash quickly turned his head trying to hide his red face. "No." he calmly said.

 The three Pokemon on their own respective master's lap all looked at each other weirdly. Ok, is it me, or all three of them like Misty? Pikachu scratched his head. The other two nodded their heads at his statement.

 The spotlights brightened and it followed two trainers from the Shimoti Academy. "Well, we are back and we still have a few more performers." Said a boy in his happy host tune.

 "Yeah! And we'll start out first with…" The girl looked at a keycard filled with names. "Misty Waterflower, who'll perform a song from Michelle Branch. Let's give her a round of applause!" the audience all clapped out politely to the next performance.

 Misty walked out from the curtains with a matching blue guitar. She looked down to hide her pretty face and light blush. Melody and Psyduck were cheering for her. "Show your face, Misty!" shouted Melody. Yeah! Psyduck added in.

 Misty mentally took in a deep breath and started the music. Her soft voice was echoing through the sound system. "This is for…" she sighed out mentally. "For some special people." She struck her first note, and the melodic tune played through out the festival. She moved her lips close to the microphone and closed her eyes to feel the song's words.

Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me   
And when I wake you're never there   
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere   
  
Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look   
You're never there   
And every time I sleep   
You're always there   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone

 His heart was beating fast, but why? Ash smiled at the girl he barely knew, but it felt like he knows her all to very well. It goes for the others. They somehow understand her in a weird way, and yet there are still some questions that are there for her. Gary held his gaze steadily upon the water beauty. Her soft voice while singing really touched his heart. He liked this side of her and he even likes the other for some reason. He shook his head from those thoughts. Richie just lightly blushed the whole time. 'She said some special people, not one person. So stop thinking about it!' Her eyes really shown well, with the light blue eye shadow and the dark blouse she wore. 'I don't have a crush on her!' all three yelled in their heads at the same time.

 Melody felt like tears were going to come out of her eyes. She can't believe how graceful she is with the music. From time to time, she could have sworn that she looked over her with some kind of anger or so. 'Maybe she really doesn't like singing. Oh well, I like her performance. It's really great!' the girl thought.

_I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
You might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone   
  
I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

 "Ah. Do you hear that wonderful voice?"

 "It's nice." Commented the lady next to the man, in a dull way.

 The cat Pokemon looked up at the red haired lady. He had a stick of cotton candy while the other had a corn dog. "What are you talking about, Jessie? Who ever have the voice is really talented. Trust me, a cat knows its music, and this is something more!"

 "Whatever." Jessie just brushed some of her hair.

 "Come on Jessie, let's go watch the show. Please?" The man with blue hair begged.

 Jessie looked at her partners. Up at the man, down at the cat then back up to the man. Jessie sighed out. "Fine James. But there is no one who is just as beautiful as I or even more talented." She bragged to herself. Just as Jessie said fine, the two left. "Hey!" the red haired lady ran after her allies through the thick crowd.

_And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath   
It's you I breathe   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone_

 The three boys were stuck in their thoughts and were listening to this young girl sing. She was really breath taking. They finally found a rare side of this girl; she wasn't glaring or stiff in her action when she was close to people. But her eyes still held that emptiness that they don't understand. Misty somehow liked this moment. She smiled to herself, or that's what she thought she had. There at the split second, they saw her smile. Melody felt excited as Psyduck smiled widely. The three boys felt their hearts ripping out of their chest. Ash turned his head down to hide is blush. Gary sink deeper into his chair. Richie closed his eyes, but mental picture of her were popping up everywhere.

 Jessie, James and Meowth entered the area. The seats were all occupied and there was no empty one. So they stuck to the side area, close to the stage to see the performer. Jessie gasped in shock. "What is it Jessie?" asked James.

 She pointed to the singing girl. "That's her. The girl." She said.

 "Are you sure? I mean she looks like her, but that doesn't look as if the girl would even wear that." Said Meowth.

 Jessie looked down at the can, "Well, Meowth. Women know how girls look with or without make-up. And I say that is that girl!" she pointed again. They got some glares from the people around them. They backed up in embarrassment. "Well then. I guess this is the perfect opportunity to both destroy this Island and capture that girl." Said Meowth. They both nodded and ran out of the area.

_You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?_

 The song ended and Misty was kind of relieved. She heard Melody frantically saying 'take a bow' through her applauds. The crowed all stood up and clapped endlessly. Misty just stood there watching the people who were there, cheering for her. It was louder than any other performances. It sounded like thunder claps, with some whistling and yelling of some random words. Misty took a bow and got a glimpse of the three boys. She smirked at their facial expression. Yes they were clapping and they stood up, but one has his face down covering his face. The other boy tried to hide his red face by just smiling at her. The other boy was closing his eyes and trying to ignore the burning on his cheeks. Misty turned around and left the stage carrying the guitar. The two hosts ran up to the center stage. "What a performance, huh everybody!?" The boy said in his merry tune. The crowed began to cheer out louder than before, making the whole town curious at the outbursts.

 Suddenly the lights were turned off, and the crowd quieted at the sound of evil laughter. Two spotlights shined to the sky, showing an air balloon of a giant Meowth. In the basket were three occupants. Their faces were in the shadows, not showing their identity. "That was a great performance, but ours is much better." Said a squeaky voice.

 The evil tune of the background music of Team Rocket played out of nowhere. "Prepare from Trouble!"

 "And make it double."

 "To protect the world from devastation."

 "To unite all people with in our nation."

 "To denounce the evil of truth and love."

 "To extend our reach to the stars above."

 Two young people jumped out of the basket and flipped through the sky all the way to the center stage. A spotlight flashed on a lady with darker red hair than Misty's. "Jessie."

 The other spotlight flashed on the guy with blue hair, he was taller than the Jessie. "James."

 "Team Rocket blats off at the speed of light."

 "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

 Than the last person in the air balloon jumped down with the other two. He was shorter and was a cat like Pokemon. "Meowth, that's right!"

 The crowd were frightened by the sight of Team Rocket. They didn't know weather to run and scream or doing something heroic. They were all standing up in surprise. Team Rocket… Psyduck growled at the name.

 Jessie pointed to the crowd as they backed down at her action. "Now listen, and I'm only going to say it once. Give me all your Pokemon that you have with you, cause if you don't, then this festival is going to end up in ashes with you in it as well."

 The people didn't know what to do, so then they all slowly took out their pokeballs and started to give it all to Team Rocket. Ash and the other two boys were just standing there growling in frustration. Ash clenched his hands, trying to hold his anger. Pikachu felt if anger and was charging up in static. James looked at the three who weren't lined up to give their Pokemon. "Hey! And that goes for you three!" James yelled forcefully at them.

 Ash looked up at them and he narrowed his eyes. "No way." He said loud and clear, yet calm.

 All the people all looked at him in shock. Gary and Richie both nodded to back their friend up. They all crossed their arms over their chest and glared at Team Rocket. Their Pokemon jumped off from their masters and growled fiercely at them, to make them sort of frightened. "How dare you oppose Team Rocket!" yelled Jessie in her piercing tone. She got irritated. "Stupid fools." She walked to the basket of the Meowth hot air balloon. "If you won't listen then I don't have any other choice."

 Misty, Melody and Psyduck were watching the scene from the side stage. Melody was shaking in fear, but she felt angered by them. Misty was just standing there crossing her arms and looked out with her empty cerulean eyes. Come on; let's just take them down with a snap. Psyduck said begging her to fight back.

 Jessie spotted the young red head. She pointed at the girl "You are coming with me!" Melody and Psyduck looked at her. Misty started walk up to them, but Melody stopped her. "What are you doing!? You can't give up that easily."

 Misty just looked at her, with no emotion in her eyes. Melody slowly took her hands off her arms and let her do what she wants to do. Misty walked up to the basket, and James quickly tied her up with some rope. They got in the basket. "Prepare for HELL!" They all laughed as the balloon was hoisting up slowly.

 The three boys were struck on a cord that made them really mad. "Pikachu, thunder!" "Sparky, Thunder shock!" "Eevee!"

 Eevee jumped up high enough to land in the basket. It hissed at the evil trio. "Like that scares us!" Laughed Meowth. Eevee barked than bashed his head at the cat. Meowth was sent flying out of the balloon, but caught on to the side. "AH! Why won't you two help me out here!?"

 James went over to their companion while Jessie got out a net and captured the little Pokemon. "This one is a little feisty." Jessie said, and she threw the net at Misty. Jessie got out another net and she dropped it down at the two Pikachus, before they shocked their ride. "James, help me pull this up!" The net was carried through the air, and the two Pikachus were crying out for help. Soon they were in the basket and next to Misty and Eevee.

 "Ah! Pikachu!" Ash yelled from his lungs.

 "They got our Pokemon!" cried out Richie.

 By now, people were running for their lives. After hearing that the three boys upset Team Rocket they started to run from the performance area. Melody jumped off the stage and neared the younger boys. Psyduck was still on the stage, but near the group. Gary looked at the yellow duck. "Do something Psyduck." He said to the duck.

 Psyduck shook his head. Misty told me to not do anything. I can't disobey her. Plus, I know she has a plan. He said. He looked at the four and saw them look at him confusingly. He sweat dropped. 'I forgot they couldn't understand.' He hung his head and shook his head.

 "Look at them James, running for their lives. These pathetic people don't know what'll hit them." Jessie grinned at the site of running and scared people.

 Meowth nodded his head. "And we got what we came here for." He looked at Misty. She was just staring out at the side, not looking at anything but the dark night and the lighted area below. "Plus we got something extra." He looked at the three growling Pokemon.

 You'll be sorry! Barked Eevee.

 "Us, sorry?" Meowth mocked. He pointed his paw at them angrily. "You're the one who should be sorry, for never letting Team Rocket into this world." The cat Pokemon looked up at the man. "James. Set off the bombs."

 James evilly laughed and took out a remote control. Misty turned her head at the guy and saw his inching away from pressing the button to the destruction of Shamouti Island. The three looked at it horrified. No! The three Pokemon yelled in unison. Meowth and Jessie both laughed annoyingly that hurt their ears. James was about to his the button, but then something happened that they didn't even see…

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Hee hee. What's going to happen? I don't know. Still confused? :-P I'm trying my best to tell you the answers in my story. Sorry if I missed anything else. Ok, I'm having a hard time deciding if Misty should end up with either boys. So for now I'll make it a love Triangle, even though I did put in the summery that is was AAML. Hee hee. Well thanks for all your reviews, and I do enjoy reading them. Thanks for telling me again about those mistakes. Heh. Welp, I hope ya keep on Reading and Reviewing. Oh, and tell me if ya want me to e-mail ya to update ya. I don't want to e-mail someone who hasn't asked yet, it feel wrong for me to do so. ^__^ Til nxt time!))

-Kat Lee (DeathAngelHell)


	9. The Last Child Found I'ts a lame one xp

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Part 8]

By: Kat Lee

Disclaimers: *sighs* Do I have to say it? I mean, we all ready know I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. And if I did own Pokemon, I'd make AAML all the way! Heh, heh. But, sad to say, I don't own it. *Sniff*

~*~*~*~

_Recap: _James evilly laughed and took out a remote control. Misty turned her head at the guy and saw his inching away from pressing the button to the destruction of Shamouti Island. The three looked at it horrified. No! The three Pokemon yelled in unison. Meowth and Jessie both laughed annoyingly that hurt their ears. James was about to his the button, but then something happened that they didn't even see…__

~*~*~*~

 The evil trio looked out the basket to see the remote flying all the way down to the chaotic crowd. Jessie tried to grab it, but it was too far below, and James prevented her from falling. "What the hell happened!?" She stood up straight and turned to her partner. She whacked the guy on his head. "Stupid James, you're so clumsy!" she barked at him.

 James held his hand that held the remote. It was glowing red in pain. "But I didn't purposely let it slip off. Something hit my hand to make it fall out of here." He yelled back at her.

 When they turned to their prisoners, they saw that the three Pokemon were out of the net, and Misty was untied. She was near the edge of the basket, not caring if she'd fall. "What the hell!?" out burst Jessie. The three Pokemon hopped on to Misty and held on to her. The little redhead winked and fell back. The Rockets were shocked and tried to grab hold of her. Just liked the remote, they saw the girl fall sky high. "They escaped!" yelled out Meowth.

 Ash and the others saw the girl falling from the sky. Without a word, Ash started running to where she might land. The others ran too, and Gary started to be in the lead. The raven-haired boy lowered his head and glared at the elder boy. Richie saw this and picked up the pace. They were all trying to dodge the people, running in different directions. Melody tried to yell through the commotion. "Hey! Wait for me!" But then a few people covered her and she lost the three boys.

 Misty saw the balloon getting smaller every second. She could feel the small Pokemon clutching on to her. She looked down at her abdomen where Pikachu clutched on her shirt. "Pikachu, use a thunder shock on Team Rocket's balloon." She said in a soft tone. She held tightly on the other two around her arms. Pikachu nodded and looked up. He felt his lightweight was picking him up, separating him from the girl. Misty used her free hand to hold on him tightly close to her. The Pokemon charged up, but was trying not to shock the others. "PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 Bolts of electricity raced up to the balloon. Team Rocket saw this attack coming closer, as they started to panic for their lives. After a few seconds, the attack hit its target and shocked the whole thing until the Pokemon gave up. The balloon exploded as a result of fireworks in the night sky. Soon we see the evil trio flying up sky high. Jessie held down her skirt from flying up. "This is so unfair. We got a chance to get what we want, and now look where it ended." She cried.

 "But we can't give up." James said determined.

 "Forget it Jimmy!" Meowth sighed out hopelessly. Soon Team Rocket disappeared with a ping in the sky.

 There was a clear spot on the ground, and the three boys were trying to catch the falling girl. Misty held on to the Pokemon tightly and emitted a soft blue glow. The boys below froze at the sight. She was feet away from the ground, and the group just surrounded her. Strong winds blew from different directions, sending some people off balance. The others tried to keep standing. Misty landed softly on the ground and was sitting on the floor hugging the three Pokemon. She opened her eyes as the glow disappeared.

 "Pikachu!" cried out its trainer. Ash! It ran up to his trainer, as they went into an embrace.

 Sparky ran up to his trainer as Richie let little tears fall from his eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you!" You'll never lose me! 

 Gary picked up Eevee and smiled widely at him. "Glad you safe, buddy." I'm glad I'm back with you! The Pokemon started to rub his head against his chest.

 Misty stood up and dusted herself. Melody put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you ok?"

 The girl looked at the elder one and she simply nodded. "There is no need for you to worry over me." She said flatly.

 Psyduck came in and stood next to her, patting her leg like a back. Never doubted ya, girl! Misty rolled her eyes and took out the pokeball that belonged to this plumped duck. She looked over her shoulder to see the boys excited to be with their beloved Pokemon again. She turned to Melody again. "Can we go and change, please." She dreaded over her appearance. Melody giggled and leads the group to the Academy.

 Once Misty had gotten off her costume, the boys had a bite to eat before going to bed. Misty sat up from her bunk bed she was sharing with Ash. The boy was at the upper part. She got out of the bed and heard how quiet it was out side. The time was probably midnight, but she didn't care. She walked out the door and through the dorm halls. She made her way out of the academy with out being spotted from the gate guard. She roamed the town to do some business. The town was very quite and empty, must be because of the long day everyone has been through. Psyduck suddenly got out and just watched her do her work. What are you doing, anyways? The duck tilted his head.

 "I'm trying to take out the bombs that Team Rocket planted here in the Island." She replied as they spotted a black box placed in the dark corner of the alley.

 Couldn't you do that during the morning? Or when the others are a wake so they can help you out? Psyduck looked up at her, his head following her moves.

 Misty disabled the bomb and destroyed the thing with a ball of fire that appeared in her palm. 'Just five more and I'm done.' She said to herself.

 Psyduck was waiting for her answer and just shook his head and sighed. Stubborn as always. You just can't admit that you need help. He looked up at her with worrisome written all over his face. Everyday I see you struggle in some of your missions, Misty. But, since they helped you back there in the Rocket base, you weren't having a hard time. You need their help, and they are all trying to help you, but you wouldn't let them come to you with open arms. You are just ignoring the fact that you like their company. Me and the rest of the other Pokemon really wants to see you smile for us just once like in the beginning of things. With that said, Psyduck left Misty in her thought and went back to his pokeball. She looked empty and lost of a few minutes. Did she saw Psyduck in the verge of tears? And what is this feeling she has burning in her chest? She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. She walked off in the darkness to finish some business.

 _I can feel their presence. They are getting helpless._ A voice spoke through the man's head.

 A figure was sitting a giant armchair, weirdly designed but comfortable. A few buttons were placed on the side, and an un-human like hand was place inches away from touching them. The old man stood behind the chair, and couldn't see who was occupying the giant chair, made for this person. Or is it a person? "Sir, Misty just needs one more person to get, and then will get on with their training."

 _I know. But I feel their fear. They know that the end is soon coming. The child knows how important this is to the world, so she is struggling to get things right and on time._

 Screens flashed in front of the chair. The man walked to the side of his master and watched the screens. He didn't bother to face his master. On the three wide screens was the redheaded girl riding with another girl who was older than her on Dragonite. Three other Pokemon were not far behind the dragon Pokemon. The group was air borne and the old man saw each one's expressions. Misty's was empty, the girl behind was struggling to keep her eyes open from the wind. Ash was determined, as Richie had excitement all over his face, and Gary was just staring out over the horizon. "They're getting close to the Johto region where Casey is."

 _And they are getting closer to the Titans in Johto._

 The Prof. Walked up to the computer keys and typed in a few buttons. A file of a smaller girl popped up on the screen to the right. There was a picture and a few information of this girl. Soon a map pooped up and a blinking red light not too far from the fast moving blue light. The Prof. typed in more things into the keyboard and spoke to the intercom. "Misty, you are getting close to her. Watch out fro her." He said.

 Melody's ears perked up at a voice. She heard it coming from in front of the younger girl. She peered over her shoulder and saw she had a little computer in her hands. She saw a 3D map pop up from the screen. There was a slow moving red dot and a fast moving blue dot. "Um… that's that?" she asked meekly.

 "I'm tracking the person whom I'm suppose to find." Misty answered flatly.

 Melody frowned. "Um… is that how you found me?" she asked.

 "Yes."

 It became silent for a while, and it was killing Melody. "Er… Who are we trying to find?" she broke the silence.

 Misty tensed up in annoyance. She pressed a few buttons and another 3D screen popped up, making the map smaller. There was a girl with violet hair put in two pigtails tied to the back. "Casey." Melody read. She became surprised at this. "How did you get files of trainers?"

 "I didn't get them." She stated in her low tone, "Prof. Oak did. And don't ask me how he got them. Cause I don't want to answer that." She growled lowly.

 Melody noticed that they were inches away from the red dot. "Should you look if that Casey girl is below us or something?"

 "Why don't you."

 The older girl sighed out and started to peer below the dragon. All she could see where a few white clouds and thick greenery that looked like plain grass below. "We're too high up, Misty." She stated to her.

 Without knowing, the dragon suddenly plunged down in full speed. The boys behind saw this and could hear the shrills of Melody. They soon followed to the ground. The dragon flew with in the forest. The branches of the tree broke, because of the force in front of the Pokemon. Melody was surprised that none of the sharp sticks didn't hit them, like there was a shield around them. She looked behind and saw the boys dodging the flying objects that past the girls. Melody was glad she's with Misty.

 "We're very close by, let's stop here." She said to no one in particular. As that was said, the flying Pokemon suddenly halted. The sudden stop sent the three boys flaying off their Pokemon and into the dust ground. "Thanks a lot Pidgeot!" Ash muttered as he rubbed his head.

 "What did you do, Misty!?" Gary hissed.

 Richie stood up and dusted himself. Misty jumped off her dragon Pokemon and walked over to the other flying Pokemon. She had a smirk on her face and she gently petted them. "They listen pretty well." She stated. Melody couldn't help but feel there was sarcasm in her tone.

 The Pokemon returned back to their rightful owners, and followed the young redhead through the forest. Misty had her device and it was tracking whom they are supposed to find. "We must be getting close." Melody said over her shoulder.

 Misty put a finger up as a gesture of silence. They crouched down in a bush and waited carefully. Misty's face was hiding from the others, cause she was trying her best to hide a small grin. 'I guess Psyduck is right. I think I'm enjoying their presence. But I can't let them interfere on what is important at this time. As soon as this is all over, they are all going to leave and I'll be left alone again. What's the point of having friends, when in the end they'll all go away?' She asked herself. She shook her head, and spotted a short girl with a baseball cap on her head. A Chikorita with a little headband wrapped around its head was closely following this girl.

 "Is that her?" whispered Richie.

 It was a wonderful day for her. The mood was happy and cheery, and to top off this joyous day, she hummed a little tune. Her buddy Pokemon was swaying his head with the tune and marching along. But unknown to them, their happy days will be turned upside down. The girl noticed that her Pokemon suddenly stopped on his tracks, and was looking around. "What's wrong little guy?" The girl went up to her Pokemon and bent down to look at him curiously.

 There were rustling in a nearby bush that scared the two of them. The girl stood up and moved a little towards the bush. "Chiko…." Her Pokemon protested in a low murmur.

 "Um, h-hello?" she asked out a little frightened. "I-is any body there?"

 Her Chikorita slowly walked near her and pushed himself near her leg. Come on out. I-I'm not afraid of a-anything. It spoke out.

 "_If your not afraid of anything, then why are you stuttering?"_ a voice said in their minds.

 The girl picked up her Pokemon and hugged it tightly. "I'm not stuttering!" She stated in a bold voice. She held her breath and tried to push the fear.

 "HI!" A boy popped out from the bush that scared the poor girl half to death. She fell on the ground with the poor Pokemon choking in her arms. Another boy came out from the bush and started to hit the boy numerous times on the head.

 "You stupid Ash! You scared her!" The guy growled angrily.

 "OW! I'm Sorry! Ow! Stop!" Ash yelled. "STOP!" Now he was starting to hit the other boy.

 Melody came out from the bush with Misty and went up to the shocked girl. Richie stood up and shook his head at the fighting two. "Would you two stop. You're acting like children." Richie said to the two.

 "Would you stay out of this!?" the two boys looked at him with flames in their eyes.

 Richie cowered down and ran next to the girls. It was no use stopping those two. Misty pried of the girl's arms from suffocating the grass Pokemon. Melody was lightly tapping the girls face. "Is she ok?" Richie went up close to the girl.

 "I don't know, but I think she's got really scared." Melody glared at ash. But he didn't see it, for he was rolling on the ground with Gary. They were now physically fighting each other.

 Misty got Chikorita out of the girl's arms and looked at him. "Are you ok?" she asked. Yeah… he nodded.

 Can I shock them? Pikachu asked as he was watching the two boys fight. Those two will never learn. Eevee shook his head. Gary may be my master and all, but he is being such a baby. 

 Yeah, so is Ash. Pikachu nodded at his friend.

 They watched how thing progressed between Gary and ash, but it made things worse. Ash punched Gary on the nose, and Gary countered with a kick on the boy's stomach. Misty sighed mentally. She lifted her hand put into the air, as it started to glow blue. Melody and the others saw that the two boys were glowing the same color as Misty's arm. She motioned her hand up more, as the two boys were now separated from each other and off the ground. Gary and Ash looked at each other than at the others. Misty was frowning, but that wasn't new. "You two better stop, or I'll sent you two on a desert Island together."

 Richie and Melody thought that was funny, but they took her words seriously. Misty dropped her hand down as it stopped glowing. The two boys plopped on the ground groaning in pain. The girl started to moan and shift in from her original position. Richie and Melody both looked down upon her and saw her eyes starting to flutter open. Her eyes were focusing at the figures that were in front of her. The first thing she looked at was the eyes of a boy. She started t blush a little as he spoke. "Hi! I'm Richie." He smiled widely at her.

 The girl sat up and looked around her. She saw two boys rubbing their sore spots, and their Pokemon confronting them. There was a girl with red hair holding her Pokemon, Chikorita. Then beside her was an older girl with a bandana on her head. Richie was the other person next to her. "Are you ok?" Melody asked.

 "Yeah. Just a little shaken." She answered. She looked over Richie and smiled back at him. "I'm Casey." Richie stared back at her and smiled. Casey started to lightly blush, that he didn't notice. Melody smiled widely. "My name is Melody. Sorry about that boy over there who scared you."

 Casey looked at Melody. "It's ok."

 "Chiko." The Chikorita swarmed out of Misty's arms and straight to his mistress. He started to rub him head against her arm. "That girl is Misty." Richie pointed to the scowling girl with red hair. Casey nodded at her, and quickly looked away. "That boy is Gary and the one who scared you is Ash."

 The younger girl stared at ash glaring a hole at his head. Ash rubbed the back of his head and placed the other hand in front of him in defense. "Sorry. I really am!"

 Misty stood up and dusted herself. She looked down at Casey. Misty hated herself for saying this. "Casey. Do you want to come with us?" she asked in a monotone voice. She tried her best to ask politely, but only the flat voice was heard.

 Melody and Richie looked at her in shock. "Did my eyes deceive me or did you try to ask her in a nice way?" asked Melody in a fake shock tone.

 "Oh, Melody, don't be mean to her. She is just trying to act normal." Richie said sarcastically.

 Misty frowned and turned her head away from the group. Casey looked up at her and stood up. She smiled at the redhead. "Well, if you tried to ask me nicely, we sure. But why?" she titled her head.

 Casey could have sworn Misty shuddered as her response. Melody laughed it off and stood up. "Well, to make a long story short, you were chosen to help us save the world from Team Rocket."

 "Chosen?" She turned around.

 Richie stood up as well. "Yeah. It's something about a prophecy. Hey, I went along if I'm that important."

 Casey turned to Misty and nodded her head. Not like she could see her. "Ok, I'll join."

 Misty sighed out mentally in relief. 'Saved us the trouble at least.' She thought. "Let's go. I said to the Prof. that we'd be there by sundown." With that said Misty's Dragonite appeared. The girls got up on the big dragon, while the boys got out their own flying Pokemon. 'Finally, I get to rest from this stupid mission to find these immature trainers.'

 Duplica wiped off the sweat from her forehead. After a long day of training her Ditto, she decided to take a nice relaxing shower. "Good work out ditto. Let's take a break. Go on and return to the field little Guy." She bent down and gently rubbed the surface of the pink Pokemon. "Ditto!" it happily chirped.

 Tracey came running in the training room and mouthed an apology for intruding. "Duplica, they're here! Coming let's go check them out!" Duplica had no choice but to follow. Tracey already grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her all the way to the big entrance. Brock was already there looking up in the sky.

 "So, where are they?" Duplica looked out at the endless flowing seas.

 Brock pointed at the clear blue sky. "There!"

 The girl blinked a few times and tried to spot anything. Then she saw something flashing in the sky. "Oh! I see them!"

 Ash smiled widely as she spotted his friends waving on shore. He waved back with his buddy Pikachu. "Hey guys!" "Pika!"

 The tree stood back and gave way for the air borne Pokemon to land. Ash quickly got off his and returned his Pokemon in its pokeball. He gave a happy high five to his two best friends, and gave Duplica a lop-side grin. "Hey guys, been a long time, no?"

 "You said it Ash." Tracey smiled back.

 "Hey Ash, why not introduce us to your friends." Said a female voice from behind. Ash turned to see Melody looking at a certain boy. "Well, these are my two best friends, Brock and Tracey. That girl is…"

 "Duplica! Nice to meet you!" she shook hands with the girl.

 Melody smiled back at her, "I'm Melody." A boy caught her eye and turned her attention to him. She smiled widely at him, "Tracey right?" she asked a bit shyly.

 Tracey numbly nodded with a little hiding blush.

 "You're cute!" Melody chirped in a sweet a quiet voice.

 That made both of them blush. The group turned their attention to a cough behind them. Misty was there with her arms crossed and a man in a lab coat. The man walked up to them and smiled widely. "Welcome to New Island." He greeted. "I am Prof. Oak and I bet you're all wondering why you are here. Come on in, and let's let you guys rest up a bit. The ones who know about the place can show you where the rooms are." Prof. Oak walked in through the big doors and left the teenagers outside. Misty turned around to follow, but Melody stopped her.

 "Come on Misty, show us where we are suppose to stay. Obviously you know the place." Melody pulled her arm and the girls walked in. Soon the boys followed.

 Casey turned to the girl with greenish pigtails style. "I'm Casey." She introduced.

 Duplica turned her head and smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Casey."

 "Do you know your way around here?" she asked. Walking next to Casey was her Pokemon, Chikorita.

 "Not really." She confessed. "I've only been here for two days. I can get lost here easily."

 Casey looked around, "There must be hundreds of rooms here."

 "You can count on that." Melody said over her shoulder.

 The group stopped in a giant hall. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier, bigger than the one in the dinning table. The lights were a little dim around in the area. In front of them was a giant case of stairs, that lead up to the top. But above the second floor were other levels. They couldn't seem to know how else to get up to those other levels. The red carpet was running through out the cold stone floors of the castle. Misty walked up ahead and the group admired the heaven like painting on the ceiling. There were marble statues placed quietly in their own spots.

 "Who else lives here either than you and the Prof.?" Ash asked.

 Misty decided to remain quiet in her own train of thoughts. Once they reached to second floor, there was a table, with a dimly lighted small lamp. She turned around to face the group of teenagers like her age. "At the far of east side of this level is where the boys will stay." She pointed to the farthest entrance to another hallway. "The girls are at the other side." She pointed to the other end.

 "Um, I don't think I've been here, before. I haven't seen this Hall room." Said Tracey.

 "You're right." Brock added in.

 Misty mentally rolled her eyes. 'Now I'm a tour guide for them!?' she shouted in her mind. "Cause you guys enter your rooms from the other side. This is the south end. Now go and rest. If your hungry, I presume you know where the kitchen is from your rooms." She mentioned to Brock and Tracey. They both numbly nodded their heads. Misty walked off to where the girls' rooms will be. The boys watched as they walked off into the hallway entrance.

 "Wonder where these other hall ways lead to?" Richie looked at the dark hallway.

 Gary shrugged. "Don't know, but don't go in it if you want to be lost."

 The three younger boys followed the two other boys into their rooms. They walked through the hallway filled with many doors. The lights out here was dimmer than the ones in the big halls. Brock and Tracey went to their own certain door. "You guys pick your own rooms. It's nothing special really; they're all the same. Prof said you could rearrange your own rooms." Said Brock to the younger guys. Ash picked the room next to his best friend, Brock. Richie got the one next to Ash, while Gary took the one across the other boys, one room next to Tracey's. So they all rested for the day.

 A soft humming was heard beside her room. Casey woke up for a start and looked around her plain big room. It was cozy and all, but a bit lonely feeling. She petted her sleeping Pokemon that was beside her. She heard that tune again, but it was muffled. Casey got up from her bed, still in her sleeping clothes. The girls got new sleeping clothes that were given to them. The girl opened her door and heard the song a bit clearer. It was next door, and knew that it came fro Melody's room. Casey liked the song and decided to give a compliment on it. She knocked her neighbor's door, and the music stopped. Melody opened her door and found the young girl. "Oh. Morning Casey. Can I help you?" she tilted her head.

 Casey shook her head softly as she smiled. "No. But I was wondering what was that song?"

 The older girl blushed a bit. "Oh, that song." She held up her unique flute. "I was playing it. I always play that song whenever I feel down or something." Melody frowned a bit. "My mom used to sing it for me when I was little. Every time I would cry, it cheered me up."

 Casey saw her sad expression. "Is you mom…" her voice trailed off.

 Melody sadly nodded. Than her frown turned upside down. "Boy, I'm hungry. Let's go to the kitchen and eat something." She suggested.

 "Sure! First I'll go and change." Melody giggled at the girl.

 They already knew where the kitchen is. They've been there last night to eat something before bed. The dinning table was big and there was an awkward silence. Misty and the Prof. weren't there, so they all eat without them.

 Ash was having a field of a day. He had his fill of food, and only ate half of one of the refrigerators. "Dude! There is a lot of food in this big kitchen. I think this is my favorite room out of this giant castle!" He sighed out in bliss. Ash burped out from his fullness. Pikachu sweat dropped at his trainer. The little Pokemon was on the marble floor with a bowl of good food. The other Pokemon that were out loose next to their trainers were also there.

 "Maybe after a week, I bet the food supply is going to be all gone." Joked Brock.

 Ash just waved a hand at him. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

 "You keep on eating, Ketchem, than you won't be able to run a lap." Mocked Gary. He was sitting down on his chair while closing his eyes and his arms crossed.

 "Was that supposed to hurt my FEELINGS!?" Gritted Ash.

 Gary smirked, "Sure."

 Ash flung himself across the table and grabbed hold of the older boys neck. Gary was trying to fight back while pushing Ash off himself. The group got off their chairs and tried to stop the fight. "Hey, you two. Stop fighting!" yelled Brock.

 "Yeah! We are supposed to be a team, not enemies." Tracey pried Ash off Gary.

 Richie grabbed hold of the older boy, but was losing his grip on him, because he was shorter than Gary. "Just put the past behind. And quit picking on each other. You guys are like babies." Scolded Richie.

 Duplica sighed out and shook her head. "Those two, they are always at it."

 Casey and Melody looked at each other and sweat dropped.

 Misty had enough of this. She usually had a quiet breakfast, but with this group of armatures. It has made her day. She growled lowly to warn them, which made the three girls uneasy. "Um, you boys…" The Pokemon in the room felt the girl's frustration and ran into the kitchen.

 The girls backed away from the table and were nearing the kitchen. "You guys better stop." Stuttered Duplica.

 Unfortunately, the boys did hear him. Misty tried to calm down, but couldn't. '1…2…3…'

 Ash knocked Gary off his chair, and started to throw punches at the boy. Gary blocked with his arms, and kicked the young boy off. Brock hurriedly grabbed hold of Gary, while Tracey lounged at Ash. "You two stop it!" yelled Richie.

 Gary elbowed Brock and was released. Ash pulled hard away from Tracey. The older boy couldn't keep a hold on him, and let him slip away. Gary threw a punch at Ash's face. The young boy placed a hand on his cheek and glared at Gary.

 '…4…5…6…'

 Ash pushed the boy on the floor and pinned the older boy. Gary thrashed about in his hold. "Get off me, Fat BOY!" he yelled. Ash threw another punch, but Gary moved his head on time from the hit. Ash hit the floor and felt his hand throb in pain. Gary let loose one arm, and punched the boy on his gut.

 Misty gritted her teeth. '…7…8…9…'

 Brock, Tracey and Richie ran into the kitchen with the girls, and looked out to see what was the result of the mad Misty and two fighting boys. Ash kneed the guy on his stomach. "You deserve that, you arrogant JERK!" Than the younger boy pushed Gary on the floor. Ash started to laugh with venom dripping from his mouth. Gary stood up and grabbed the boy's neck. Ash copied the older boys move, and now they were locked in their position. They were both growling in anger and hate towards each other. "What do I see? Are you… crying!?" Gary spat on him.

 "Shut up Oak!" Ash yelled back.

 Misty had it. They never stopped their fighting and frantic yelling. "10." She stood up from her seat and walked near the two gripping boys. She stood there glaring daggers at the boys, with her arms crossed. The boys froze on the spot, and felt two icy cerulean eyes on them. They loosened their grips on each other and looked at the face of Misty. They gulped at her stare. "Uh-oh." They mumbled at the same time.

 Misty raised her eyebrow with an amusing look. "Oh, yes."

 The people in the kitchen turned their heads from the bright flashings. There were no loud yells but a silent torture. When the light works ended, they saw the dinning table all cleaned and shining. Misty was gone, and the boys were on the floor fried. The Prof. entered the room and saw the two boys. "I don't even want to ask."

 The old man walked up to the group and faced them. "Well, since you're all finished with breakfast. Time to head for the meeting room. We'll discus a few things there. And you get to talk to our Master of this 'Castle'."

 They all went wide-eyed. They were going to finally meet this master of the Prof. and Misty, and get to know why they were the Mystic Trainers. After a few minutes they all went to the meeting room, where Misty already was. Ash and Gary were there also. So now they were waiting for the master and on to the discussion.

 "We have to find them fast, if you want to report back to base?" said the woman.

 "Yeah, or else he will start sending back up or something." The man shivered at the thought of some backups.

 "Suit up guys. Team Rocket will get them, especially that girl." A cat like Pokemon laughed along with the other two. Their malicious laughing was echoing through their helicopter they rode on. The flying machine faded off from the sky over the wide ocean waters.

 To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Kat: I think this chapter kinda sucks. I was in a bit of a hurry. Heh. So before school starts, I'll be putting out this chapter and the next one will come out soon. Looks like I don't have that much reviews, but it doesn't matter, as long as I don't get flames. ~__^; Ok, I'm not sure about the pairings. Indigoshippy, Pokeshippy or Egoshippy. Yeah there are a few crushes in there. I'm thinking of pairing Tracey with Melody. ^.^ And if Misty doesn't end up with Richie, the guy is gonna be with Casey. Ok? Well, that's it. =-) Tell me if ya wanna be e-mail or not for an update. Welp that's all. Hee hee. C'ya! ))


	10. The Power Within

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Part 9]

By: Kat Lee

Disclaimers: Do I have to go over this?

Kari: (my sister) Of course!

Kat: *sniff* Fine. I don't own Pokemon. *Gets stars in the eyes* Cause if I did, I'd make a lot of Romance in it! Hee Hee.

~*~*~*~

Recap: The group has returned to New Island were they were called to gather. The destined heroes are heading into one of those discussions on why they are really in the castle. And they finally get to meet this master of the castle they keep hearing about. But not so far from New Island, Team Rocket are hot on their trail, and won't stop til they get what they want. Trouble is brewing over the horizon, and a mystery person knows the time is soon coming….

~*~*~*~

 They all sat there waiting for the Prof. to talk. The chairs were occupied, but some empty seats were left. Misty sat on the chair next to the Headmaster's. Prof. Oak sat on the other side. On Misty's row were Melody, Casey, Duplica and Gary, in that order. Ash, Richie, Tracey and Brock sat across with the Prof. They all sat there silently, waiting for something. Misty crossed her arms and was closing her eyes. The others where admiring this large room. "Why don't you speak, old man?" Misty mumbled in her low tone. It made everyone in the room look at her than at the Prof.

 Prof. Oak grinned at her and shook his head. "Well, four of you know half of the story why you're here. I'll just put it this way. It's because of this ancient Prophecy." He turned to see their faces. All of them were eager to know and pay attention. Well, except for a certain girl. "Let me tell you of this Prophecy, or rather, you should read it. I have to attend to something first. If you have any question, my dear girls here, will answer them." Prof. patted her shoulder, but Misty shrugged it off. The old man sighed, but ignored her. He pressed a button, and like before the table opened op to reveal 3D screen, with written words. The man left the group to their own, while reading this Prophecy.

 Misty has read the thing over and over, trying to fully understand it. She played her part in this prophecy. She searched for them, and now all the others have to do, is train to become a Mystic Trainer. But, Misty knew that the Prophecy still had more to say. 'They are hiding something from me…' she thought.

 "Misty!" called out Melody.

 The young redheaded girl turned her head to look at the older girl next to her. "What?" she growled.

 Melody sighed. "We were asking what is the Crystal Tear?" she repeated.

 Misty closed her eyes and grunted. "It's this crystal that will find the chosen Mystic Trainers, or should I say, it knows who are the Mystic Trainers. It's a crystal that can track down who is the Trainers. Easy enough for you to understand?" she sneered at them.

 "Crystal clear, ma'am." Casey jokingly saluted at her. It made the group snickers at the little joke.

 Misty growled, "Any more questions?"

 "Um, yeah, when lunch?" Ash said.

 The group all laughed in the room. Misty slammed her hands on the table. "This is not a laughing matter. This is a serious job, that you immature people don't understand!" The whole room was quiet and they cowered down at her outburst.

 Misty turned her head away from the group, and was still standing up, with her hands on the table. "Listen, you are here to train to become a Mystic Trainer. You guys have powers inside, that yet needs to be awaken." She clenched her hands into a fist. She was still not looking at them. And no emotion was emitted from her voice. She slowly turned her head to see that they were staring at her. "Team Rocket is about to destroy ever town in this country. They killed my blood parents, and I bet they murdered yours too. Cause, if your parents were still alive, then you wouldn't be here. You would already know what your mission of life is."

 Ash felt hurt. He felt that she was hurt also. 'I'm not taking this seriously, am I? She's right, tough. My parents died when I was still an infant, so I have no clue how they looked like. But, if they were alive, then… I wouldn't be here. But then, I wouldn't have met my new friends or… Misty…' Suddenly Ash felt really hot, and that his cheeks were burning. 'Do I…do I …like her?' Ash shook his head from the thought that he admits to himself that he actually likes Misty, a person who doesn't give a care for a thing.

 No one else dared not to speak. They would whisper to Brock, Tracey or Duplica for some answers to questions. Misty was already sitting down, just staring at the pop up screen with the prophecy. She was lost with in her own thoughts, not paying attention to the others in the room. They didn't want to bother with her for now. "So we're going to be training?" asked Richie to the two older boys next to him.

 "Yeah, but I don't know WHO is going to train us." Replied Brock.

 Ash put a finger on his chin. "But what are we going to be training?" he asked.

 Tracey shrugged at that question. "Who knows?" The boy moved closer to his group. "But I think we are going to get through the same training as Misty."

 The girls frown a bit. Gary found it a bit interesting, but feels kind of angered to be like Misty. 'But we don't understand why she is acting like that?' He looked towards Brock and Tracey. His voice became more of a whisper now. The group neared the boy. "Do you know why Misty is acting like this?" he asked a bit worried, but the others didn't seem to notice.

 "The Prof. told us that she was found that way. When they first brought her in, they found her acting all, distant." Duplica's face softened.

 Brock looked over to Misty. She seems like she wasn't paying attention to their conversation, which was true. Her eyes were lost and she was motionless. Then Brock faced his friends. Melody smiled at a thought. "Hey!" she burst out in a whisper. "I got an idea!" She said happily.

 'Why do I feel this isn't going to be a good one?' Ash asked to himself.

 "Are you paying attention Ash?" Melody frowned at the boy. Ash nodded quickly.

 Melody smiled at looked at every one. They were all paying attention, even Gary. But he was laid back on his chair with his arms crossed. "Well, what I'm think is trying to get Misty to open up. I mean she isn't really such a bad person."

 Duplica brightened up. "Yeah you're right. I mean, sure she my not like us that much, but… deep down inside I know she cares."

 "Right! So what do ya say?" Melody looked at their expressions. Ash seemed to be not sure of this, neither were Richie and Gary. "Oh, come on. We just have to get her to trust us."

 Casey nodded. "But it will be tough though."

 "No worry! She's gullible when it comes to daring stuff. And she needs a lot of enthusiasm." Melody said, like she knows her very much. Honestly, everyone in the room sort of knows her very well. And they only have been with her for a few days only.

 "I guess you're right. Plus, I kinda get a bit jumpy when I'm around her when she is staring at me." Brock shivered.

 "I think it won't be that bad to make friends with her. She's strong, and I just want to know how she can keep her Pokemon in shape." Tracey pointed out.

 Duplica nodded. "She's a girl in need, and I want to help her out in anyway, even is she is coldhearted. I mean, the ice has to melt someday."

 "You're right. I kinda admire her strength." Casey smiled.

 Melody proved her point and was glad they were up to her little scheme. She turned to the three younger boys. "So, what about it, guys? You're in or not?"

 They seemed to be deciding if it was a good idea or not. 'Intruding into someone's life isn't right. But making friends is the happiest thing on earth with Pokemon on the side. Misty is a person who's just lost, and she needs friends.' Richie nodded.

 Ash stared at Misty for a while. 'I guess I can help… But what's more important, friends or the World?' Ash smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Gary was the only one left, and just waved his hand as if he's into this. "Great!" Melody smiled widely.

 "Hey look James, at that Island over there. Do you see it?" asked a woman.

 James, the one who was piloting the helicopter, narrowed his eyes on a small piece of land not too far away. Built on top of it was a giant building, or some sort of an up dated castle. "Yeah I do. But who would want to live there?" asked James.

 "I don't know, but it must be a very rich person at that. And plus!" There was a gurgling noise coming from the Cat Pokemon. "I'm hungry!"

 Jessie patted her stomach. "I am too!"

 "Let's go land there, and check out the place." Suggested Meowth.

 James smirked and stirred the airborne machine towards the Island. "You read my mind Meowth."

 The helicopter neared the only island in the middle of the ocean. There was like a landing pad near to the entrance. Team Rocket didn't know that they may be closer to the person they are suppose to capture.

 A few minutes have past and the Prof. entered room, which made the group quiet. He looked at everyone as they just smiled back at him. He was a little curious on why they were looking at him that way. He saw Misty, and it seemed she was lost in her own world. "Did you guys and girls understand this Prophecy?"

 They all nodded in unison and still had that weird smile. "Ok, well. I just had to check on a few things." The screen in the middle of the table shut off, and the table closed up. Suddenly the lights went dim, and Misty snapped out from her lost world. She narrowed her eyes on the master chair while the other teens were confused. "Our Master, would like to see you now. And maybe you can get some straight answers." Said Prof. Oak.

 They all eagerly waited patiently for the Master to enter through the doors. Misty wasn't looking at the doors, but the Master Chair. Soon, a slight breeze entered the room, even though there was neither windows nor vents in there. A slight blue mist passed through the roof, unto the Master Chair. Soon, the mist turned into a bright blue light as a figure wit a solid form materialized on the chair. The group of teenagers gasped at the sight of…

 The giant solid oak doors creaked eerily as it slowly opened. Three heads popped through the crack. They looked to one side, than to the other. "No one's here. Let's go." Whispered Jessie.

 The evil trio walked inside and was fascinated at the interior decoration. "This is like a giant palace." Awed Meowth.

 "Well… It is kinda bigger than my old home…" said James, while admiring the painted above.

 The two face faulted. All of a sudden something hit them really hard on the back of their heads. Soon their world has been turned into black and it fell silent.

 "Who-who are you?" asked Ash.

 Everyone in the room was shocked at the sight on who was on the chair. It was no human, but was it a Pokemon? They weren't sure. It has a light lavender body, with serious looking violet eyes. It's tail hang loosely out of the chair. _"It doesn't matter how my name is. But if you should call me anything, call me by my given name, Mewtwo."_ He spoke with out moving his lips.

 "Are you… a Pokemon?" asked Brock.

 It smirked at that question. "_Why, yes. Yes I am. The people who created me said that I am a copy of the legendary Mew_."

 Every one was in full shock to hear what he said. 'A copy? Created? Mew?' those questions were running through their heads. "Um, sir… How is it you can speak to use?" asked Casey. 'I mean he is a Pokemon, right?'

 "He's telepathic." Stated Misty with a hint of boredom in her tone. "Meaning, he is a psychic type, a very strong psychic type Pokemon. The creators made him to be just like an original Mew, but added a few things to make his an unbeatable Pokemon." She wasn't even looking at the group.

 They let the entire information sink in. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, but who are your creators?" Duplica asked timidly.

 Mewtwo smiled at the brave girl. He clenched his hand into a fist. _"They were… scientists of Team Rocket. One man discovered an old fossil on what is said to be a Mew. The boss of Team Rocket found out that one of his scientists created a machine that can make copies of Pokemon. They stole the fossil from the man and murdered him. The boss wanted a strong Pokemon, stronger than the three legendary birds. So, they altered the copy of Mew and called me as Mewtwo. I'm like a second version of an original Mew. But, when I found out that I was going to be used for a tool of war, I didn't want that. I destroyed the lab, and their creators as well, and left the place. Then the Prof. found me. I found out that he found an old ruin with the prophecy. It was said that there was a way in stopping Team Rocket from destroying this world. So the Prof. and I took this prophecy into serious business. It just so happens that we found the old ruin in the old city of Cerulean, where we found little Misty._" He looked at the redhead girl and smiled upon her. She just scowled at his kindness.

 Melody looked at her, than back at Mewtwo. _"How did you know that Misty had the Crystal Tear?" she asked._

_ The Pokemon chuckled a little. "First I didn't believe that she carried the item with in her, because of the lack of emotion the child carried in such a young age. The Prof. and I thought that child should be filled with emotion, and that the child would cry easily and such. But, when I looked into her eyes, I saw the Crystal Tear with in her. It may not be in the prophecy, but somewhere in the old ruins, it said that 'within the color of the Cerulean eyes of a child, it holds a shine of silver because, the Crystal shines through the child's eyes.' So we took her in. We decided to help her in her defenses, which made our job easier and faster. She showed no fear or weakness in her training, and she wanted to do this quicker and make the job done. It just so happens that, Misty can understand Pokemon."_

 "So that explains why she makes those weird looks at her Pokemon, while it is blabbing." Gary said sarcastically.

 Richie frowned at Gary, "I think he's not lying, Gary. I think Misty can understand Pokemon speak."

 _"Oh yes, it's true. And she also has this ability to talk telepathically."_

 Tracey went wide eyes. "Like a Psychic?"

 Mewtwo nodded. "It is an ability that she had when we released the Crystal Tear. So now it's your turn to play a part in this saga of destruction. Today we'll start your training. We'll take it easy at first, than it will become more difficult once your power level has rise. But first, we will unleash your hidden powers that you have kept inside for such a long time." Mewtwo stood up from his chair. The Pokemon must have been over 6ft tall. "Come, let us head to the training field."

 It was dark. Wait. She had her eyes closed the whole time. When she opened her deep blue eyes, she was in an empty room. She tried to stir in her place, but found out she couldn't move at all. She saw her two other partners tied up with her. "Hey, wake up! We've been had." She hissed in a harsh tone.

 James opened his eyes and found out where he was. "What happened?"

 The cat Pokemon woke up and said with a groan, "My head hurts."

 "Seems like someone knew we were coming." Stated Jessie.

 "But who?" asked the older man.

 A figure stepped in to the room with a tray of food. The lady wore a nurse's uniform, but the colors were dark. The colors, violet and blue, really showed the beauty of the pink hair color that the lady had. She bent down and placed the tray down. She weakly smiled at them. "You three are intruders to this castle. But don't worry, you'll leave this place sooner or later." She spoke.

 'Is that Nurse Joy? But something is different, maybe it's her clothes.' Thought Jessie.

 Nurse Joy walked out of the room, and the clang of a lock sound echoed in the room. "I'm guessing this is a cell." Said Meowth. His claws grew and scratched his way free from the ropes. James and the cat both lunged to the food and swallowed the food down. "Man I'm so hungry!" said James as he chewed his food.

 Jessie picked up a piece of food and bit into the food. "Yeah, me too. But, we have to think of a way to get out of here!" Jessie stood up and studied the room carefully.

 "Oh, come on Jessie. Let's just stay here for a while. No one is going to miss us. Plus we have all the time in the world to finish our mission." Stated James.

 Meowth swallowed down the lump of food. "Jimmy is right. C'mon, this is better than Jail actually."

 Jessie sighed out in defeat and just simply nodded his head. "Fine."

 The group of teenagers gathered around on the field of grass. Mewtwo and Prof. Oak stood there as the head. "Now let's awaken your powers. Usually it would take the time when you're at the age of 20 for them to fully awaken. But we don't have much time. Since we have the carrier of the Crystal Tear, it would awaken in no time." Said the master of the castle.

 He looked at Misty as she stood up. She didn't like this but did it any ways. Misty raised her hands in a position over her breasts. First there was a shine, than a glow appeared in the middle of her chest, where the heart is. Soon the crystal appeared, and it shined brightly as the group awed at the beautiful item. Misty closed her eyes and mouthed out some words. The group opened their eyes widely at a strange feeling burning inside of them, coming from their hearts. Ash looked down to his chest and saw a spot glowing through his shirt. A blast of power emerged from that spot and surrounded his whole body. They all saw their own auras blanketing their bodies. It felt warm and comforting, like there is nothing to be afraid of. Misty opened her eyes and the Crystal disappeared.

 Ash looked around the room and saw many colors surrounding his friends. He looked down at his arm, and saw that he had a red crimson glow. Brock has a brownish color while Tracey was glowing in a green color. Richie was freaking out at his yellow glow, as Gary just smirked at his blue aura. Melody was in a pink aura, Duplica is surrounded by a purple color and Casey was glowing in orange. Ash looked at Misty and saw her aura that was way bigger than theirs. He also felt a strong force coming from her. Ash smiled at her for she looks… beautiful surrounded by her Silver aura. 'Did I saw beautiful!?' Ash shook his head. 'I can't be falling for her! Ah!!' he messed up his hair as she gritted in a low growl.

 "Hey, what' wrong with you?" whispered Brock.

 Ash stood stiff while trying to hide his blushing. He furiously shook his head. "Nothing!" he squeaked. Brock nodded his head and just brushed it off. "So, what now?" asked Casey.

 "Tell me, how do you feel, now?" asked Mewtwo while smiling.

 Melody looked around herself. "Well, I feel different than before."

 Duplica wrapped her arms around herself. "I think this feeling is warm and… I feel safe."

 "Well, all you need to do is train our your powers, but for now we'll just stick to sharpening your fighting skills." Mewtwo said to them. "When Team Rocket attacks, they don't just fight with their Pokemon, but also they fight hand-on hand combat."

 Prof. Oak came in front with some devices in his hands. "A Year ago, I've noticed how well Misty could fight and she really did know a lot of tricks. So I examined her, and made a copy of her brain waves on combat skills. With this, you can learn how to easily kick those Team Rockets down." He handed them the small mechanic devises. "You just have to put them behind your ear, and press the red button and you'll be set."

 Gary placed it behind his ear and pressed the button like the old man said. He felt a jolt of a shock went through his brain. It's like he knew how to fight that he trained so hard to be a good one, but he didn't. He looked at Misty and couldn't feel bad for her. All her hard work on training to be a good fighter paid off, but this group didn't work hard but got it easy. The Prof. came up to the boy and Gary looked down at him. His hand was outstretched towards him. He saw the devises in his hand. "You can give it back to me. The skill for fighting is already there, so there is no need for you to keep that behind our ear." Gary took off the thing and gave it back to the old man.

 "Do you want to test out your new abilities?" Asked Mewtwo.

 They all looked at each other anticipating to try it out. "Sure." Brock spoke for the group.

 "Let's do a team Battle." Suggested Duplica.

 "Yeah! Girls against boys." Said Melody with a smirk.

 The Prof. counted them all. "But there is only three of you girls and five of them."

 Casey put her hands on her hips. "So. But you counted wrong, there is four of us girls." She pointed at Misty.

 The boys' mouths gaped open at the girl. "But…" they protested.

 "Come on! What do you say, Misty?" asked Melody. The two girls came up to her with pleading eyes. "Misty?"

 The red head girl felt stuck in a corner. She couldn't stand them, so she shrugged. "Fine."

 The three girls held hands yelling I joy. "We are so going to kick your butts!" pointed Duplica.

 The boys all sighed. "Let's get this over with." Sighed Ash.

 Mewtwo and the Prof. smiled and walked out to a side of the room. They entered this other smaller room, where there was a window. They can see what's going on out their in the field, but the teens can't see the two observers. Soon the big field turned into a plain white room. It seems like there was an endless void. They couldn't tell where the walls where or if they are even standing on a floor. "Time to fight!" Duplica went into a fighting stance and smirked at the boys.

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((You like? Who knew that the master was going to be Mewtwo? Hee hee. The group is now entering their trainings, and they are all going to know each other a little better. Hee Hee. A few ups and downs for all of them, and what is their plan!? Ah!!!! Please Read and Review, and thanks for your reviews. Never expected this much really. I think I'm getting more reviews on this fic than the other. Yay! I'm so happy. I'll try to finish the next chap before school. I'm going to be sooooo busy. I know. Til nxt time!))


	11. Do a little bit of Training

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Part 10]

By: Kat Lee

Disclaimers: Don't own anything! I have nothing! Wah!

((I'll just remind you of the ages:

 14: Casey

 15: Misty, Ash, Richie and Duplica

 16: Gary, Melody, Tracey and Brock))

~*~*~*~

Recap: The Master of the Castle has been revealed as Mewtwo. The powers of the destined Mystic Trainers have awakened and they have now the skills of a great fighter. Team Rocket has been spotted on the Island and has been captured. Now, the teenagers are going to test out their new skills and strength. How long can these Trainers be able to train when time is almost running out?

~*~*~*~

 The girls were in front of the boys in a line. The girls had an evil smirk, which made some of the boys edgy. Misty wasn't in the line with them, but somewhere a bit far from them. A voice echoed through the room. "You will all need this." It sounded like the Prof.

 A flash of light appeared in front of each of them. When the glowing died down a watch appeared. "Those are like training watches. They can put a shield around you so you won't have actually injuries. But the Shield is only 2 inches away from your body, so you'll feel the pain. Just press the blue button on the side, he rest of the other buttons I'll explain sometime later."

 They all put the watches on and pressed the blue button. Misty already had that kind of watch, but her frame is black. Ash got a red watch and Gary's blue. Each watch was the same color as their aura, except for Misty's. "So let's fight! C'mon!" yelled out Casey is excitement. Suddenly a flash appeared on their bodies and they all had a change of clothing. The girls had black sport bras and Black biker shorts. The boys were in black tank tops and black spandex. "These are our Training outfits?" asked Tracey.

 Melody winked at the boy. "I think it's cute on ya!"

 The boy blushed. "Let's start!" Ash yelled out as he punched his hand into the air.

 Two soldiers dressed in uniform pushed open the polished wood doors and entered the dark room. A blank lighted screen was behind a big chair. A person occupied the chair, but the back was facing the two soldiers. It was quiet except the sound of the chair rocking back and forward with an annoying squeak. They two saluted to the chair. "Sir, you called us?" the voice asked shakily. The person had a frame of a woman, while the other was a man.

 "Yes." The low gruff voice sent shivers to the lower ranked soldiers. "I'm giving you out the orders to tell Team Rocket to lay low until we are fully prepared for the great attack."

 "Sir? So, we call back all Rockets into base?" asked the other person.

 It was silent for a while, like the boss was thinking. "Yes. And check up on the Rocket Scientists and see if they are making things in order for our little weapon." The man smirked at the word 'little'.

 'Little!? You're kidding me right.' Thought the woman. "Yes, sir."

 "You may go now." The man ordered in his cold tone.

 The two saluted and left the room. "Cassidy, how bout the two losers, Jessie and James?"

 "Who gives a care for them. They failed on the Pallet Mission, so they are lower now in rank. For all I know, they are probably captured in a cell, for sneaking in some big mansion, Butch." Cassidy waved her hands around in sarcasm. "Let's go give out the orders." She pointed.

 The two walked deeper into the halls. The boss looked out to the corner of his eye to make sure they were fully gone. Soon his eyes glowed in crimson color and his voice changed. "Is everything almost set?"

 "Yes." The man spoke in his normal voice. A dark spirit came out of the man's body. It had no form but a big mist of darkness with glowing red eyes. The man looked up at it. "By the day of Christmas, everyone is going to have a silent night of eternal sleep."

 "Good." The darkness hissed. "And soon the whole Universe will be all mine." It hissed in an eerie tone. It started to laugh horridly, making the boss's ears hurt I pain of the bloody laugh.

 The little test out had begun, and none of the boys got near to Misty. She just stood there watching the other three girls fight off the boys. She was standing alone in one spot, never moving with her arms crossed. Melody was having a fun time messing with Tracey in a flirtiest way. Misty looked at the two as if it disgusted her. Duplica was busy trying to fight off Brock and Gary. She was having a hard time, cause one thing for sure is that Gary is very good at this and Brock is way older. Casey was trying to avoid the attacks of Ash and was being chased by him and Richie.

 'Pathetic.' Misty sighed in her head. 'How are they suppose to be the 'Great Destined' Mystic Trainers?' She rolled her eyes at them. She saw Casey running forward to her, with her screaming her lungs out. Casey ran right past the red head, and Ash and Richie not too far behind. Misty sighed out again and just stuck her arm out to the side. In a blink of an eye the two boys felt something hard hit their faces, making them fall on their backs. "You are all pathetic. Is this how you are going to fight Team Rocket?" she spat on them.

 Misty was about to walk off, but than Ash grabbed one of her legs, making her fall down. Richie's eyes opened wide at his move. 'He shouldn't have done that.' He thought.

 'I shouldn't have done that.' Ash gasped. He quickly got up and got ready to run, but then a hand grabbed his ankle making him fall as well. Misty pushed her self back up from the floor. "The rules have changed, I'm making it all of you against me." She hissed.

 Misty pulled on Ash's shirt to make him get up. "Don't be a chicken and fight me." She said to him just inches away from his face. Ash gulped hard. Misty frowned and threw the boy across the room, making him crash into the others. Misty put a hand on her hip and looked at Casey and Richie, who were huddled together behind her. They looked frightened at her. "Is that how you are going to act towards Team Rocket?" she asked in her cold tone.

 Misty swung her leg over the two, Casey ducked but Richie wasn't lucky. The boy was thrown to the ground and was dragged on the ground. Casey got shocked and a bit angered. 'She hurt him just like that. And here we are trying to be her friend.' Casey didn't know what she was doing, and she actually threw a punch at the redhead's left cheek. Misty just stood there with empty eyes. "That was very good. But you need to put your strength into it." She grabbed her right arm, and flung her into the rest of the pile.

 Ash got himself out of the bunch and stood up. "Er. No one calls me a Chicken!" He yelled as his aura flared. Now Ash was like her was in no control of his body. His eyes became silver and his aura was brightly shown. He lunged an attack on Misty, and punched her down to the ground. Ash looked at Misty who was lying on the floor. Misty opened her eyes and clenched her fists. 'That one I felt. But keep cool misty. You don't want to flare your aura and kill the boy.' She told herself. Misty got up and looked at him with amusement. "That was very good."

 Casey came out of nowhere and kicked the girl on her back. She too was flaring in her orange aura and her eyes just like Ash. The two of them had empty expressions. 'They are using their powers, but not all of it.' Misty jumped up into the air before Richie did a heel drop on her. 'Looks like my plan is working, but I still have to keep calm.'

 Gary saw how the three of them were out of control. It was like they weren't really them. Misty can flipping her way across the floor, and landed in the middle of the rest. Duplica and Melody looked at her. Misty looked at them. "You are all pathetic. If you weren't born, I bet there were others that are way better than you. You two are been sissies and stuck up. Just showing off your flirtatious selves." She smirked at her words. Misty saw the three glowing people lunging at her. Misty jumped into the air and did a flip to the other side. Casey ran up to her to do a flying kick, but Misty grabbed her leg and swung her at Richie and Ash. Duplica and Melody were hurt by her words. They couldn't believe what she said to them. It really lit the fire in their hearts. Soon they were flaring in their own auras with silver eyes. They both jumped into the air and readied to kick her down. Misty looked up above her and saw the two. She looked at front and saw Richie and ash running towards her. In one quick move she got out of her spot, making the four ramming into each other.

 Misty dodged Casey and headed it the circle where the last three boys were left. "Why can't you guys fight me? Is it cause I'm a girl? You are all losers. Well, take this." Misty kicked Brock and Tracey across the face and punched Gary in his gut. "How's that for a girl?" she muttered.

 Soon the last three guys flared in anger and were no control over their bodies. They soon started to attack Misty. Misty smirked and thought this was exciting. 'This is great; I got them to flare in their powers. Now all they have to learn is controlling it, then they'll be able to cast out their powers.' She thought.

 They finished with their food and lay back on the floor. Jessie stared at the ceiling wondering what's going on. Soon a screen popped up in the air and on the screen was a bunch of teenagers fighting. "Whoa! Entertainment." Awed Meowth.

 They watched as eight people were attacking a certain redheaded girl. "It's her!" pointed Jessie.

 "Yeah, looks like those boys are there too." Said James.

 Jessie growled at the sight of those teenagers. "Er. How I want to get my hands into them." She looked over to see that the two were betting on those kids in the screen. She sweat dropped as she heard them rambling, like it was a wrestling match on T.V.

 "My bet's on the girl!" called out James.

 "Which girl?" asked Meowth.

 James pointed at Misty. "Well, My bet's on that guy over there." The cat pointed at Gary. They saw how he grabbed hold of the girls arm and swung her at Brock and Ash, where they both kneed her and punched her.

 "Oh! That's got to hurt." Winced James.

 Meowth shivered. "I don't want to ever face them when they are mad."

 "Oh get a grip, guys. We are here on a mission and it's to capture her. Than the boss will be pleased and we'll be back on top rank." Growled Jessie. She obviously didn't like that redheaded girl. "She's a runt for all I know." Jessie looked up at the ceiling and shouted. "I bet your happy Cassidy! I'm in a cell and I bet you knew that huh? But just you wait when I am looking down on you laughing, rubbing my superior-ness on your face!"

 James and Meowth huddled together, think she has gone out of her mind. "Who she talking to?"

 "I don't know, but I think I'd be crazy if I'm talking to a ceiling." Replied the Cat Pokemon. The two sweat dropped than returned back to the screen.

 They've been at it for two hours already. Awed Sparky.

 Pikachu looked a bit worried. It's not like they are really them. 

 Eevee's eyes followed every move his master did. Yeah, have you seen their eyes? 

 They're silver and creepy. Pikachu shivered.

 A plumpy yellow duck popped up from behind. Don't worry. That's how their powers go. When Misty was first starting her powers, she had those eyes. And I couldn't get that color out of my head. Psyduck tilted his head.

 "Hm… they are doing well." The four Pokemon looked up at the bigger Pokemon. Mewtwo faced his long time companion. "Samuel go and find out the powers each one holds. After their little break we're going to test them out."

 The Prof. nodded and typed away in the keypad in the room. The little Pokemon looked at Mewtwo curiously. The bigger Pokemon smiled down at them. "The reason for their change is because they have no control in their powers yet. Because of a burst of emotion, such as anger and sadness, it will pull a switch inside you and make your powers control you. Misty was smart to make them angry, but they won't stop until the one who pulled that switch within them is dead."

 Pikachu gasped. So Misty is going to die? 

 Mewtwo looked out the window. "She's stronger than you think. She has full control of her powers. Her unemotional state makes it easier. But somehow that will all change." He smirked.

 What do you mean? Sparky asked.

 Mewtwo shook his head. "I can not tell you."

 It became silent between the Pokemon. So what powers are there for them? Asked Eevee breaking the silence. Brock and Duplica were thrown against the wall next to the window and there was a loud bang heard through the walls of the room. Misty was seen being thrown towards the window, but she dragged her foot on the floor and stopped before touching the window. Then she ran off to her right, with Gary and Ash jumping around chasing her.

 Mewtwo didn't looked down at the found Pokemon. "Like Misty, she has the power to control the element water and she has psychic powers. The others may not have any element powers, but some other powers they can do."

 Like a Pokemon? Asked Pikachu.

 Mewtwo nodded and continued watching. "Sir, I found out their powers." Prof. Oak spoke.

 Misty was trying her best not to let her powers control her. 'This is taking a long time, and they aren't even wearying down. Er…' Misty blocked a punch from Melody and turned a little to miss the kick that Tracey did. Misty, it's time for them to stop. 

 The girl obeyed with out a minute to think. Misty glowed a bright blue and everyone froze from their spots. Soon they all fell on the floor asleep. Misty looked down at them with amusement. 'They're not going to like this when they wake up.' She said in her mind.

 A groan escaped his lips when he was coming back to his senses. Ash opened his brown eyes and looked around. He moaned and sat up. 'Where am I?' he asked himself. Then a shot of pain went through his body and he abruptly went back down to his bed. Looked like he is back in his room, but how? 'Last thing I can remember was that we were in a training fight then… Gee I can't remember.'

 A knock came upon the door and it opened. Misty came in with a tray in her hands. Ash started to blush furiously. One thing is that he had no shirt on and that it was all bandaged up. Plus she was in his room and look… really pretty. 'Ah! Stop thinking that way!' he yelled in his head.

 "Pika!" A voice came. Ash looked up at Misty's shoulder to see his Pikachu perched on it. "Hey buddy!" he whispered.

 Misty put the tray down at the night table. Pikachu hopped off Misty's shoulder and walked up to his master's side. Ash weakly patted his head and smiled at him. Ash looked up at Misty and blushed again. She didn't look cold or angered. She was just empty, lifeless. "Can you sit up?" she asked. There wasn't any change in her tone.

 Ash tried to but fell back. "But back hurts. What happened?" he asked.

 Misty helped the boy sit up and sat down next to him on his bedside. She started to untangle the bandages from his body. This action made Ash blush even more. "Um…"

 "You got hurt pretty badly. Sorry about that." She whispered the last words.

 Ash looked up at her with raised brows. 'She never apologizes. And why is she so nice all of a sudden. I thought she hated me?'

 Ash was out of his bandages and bear. "You're better now. Pikachu will lead you to where the others will be waiting." She said. She stood up, but ash grabbed her wrist. "Um…" The boy had a faint red color creeping on his face. "T-thanks, Misty." He stuttered.

 The girl turned her face away from his and nodded. She walked away and left the boy alone. Ash stared at her and she closes the door. He blinked and looked down at Pikachu. The Pokemon had a sly grin on. "Pi. Pikachu…?" So you like her…? 

 Ash blushed at his Pokemon. He may not fully understand him, but he got an idea on what he said. Ash turned his attention back to the tray and looked at the food. "I'm hungry." He whispered to himself and he started to eat.

 As soon as everyone gather in the giant living room like place. There was a big fireplace with a portrait or a weirdly designed painting with the colors of different shades of blue and green. It fairly matched the aqua wallpapers and deep blue furniture and carpet. Everyone sat around the spacious room. Mewtwo sat in a giant armchair looking at everyone. Everyone had a Pokemon right beside them. "Now its time to face what really powers you can posses."

 Prof. Oak looked up from his seat on the couch. "Just to give you an example. Misty has the ability to control the element of Water, and also she has Psychic powers."

 "So we have powers like the Pokemon?" asked Richie.

 The man nodded. "You my boy can control the element of thunder. And Brock you control the element of Rock."

 Richie smiled proudly and Brock nodded at him. "Ash you have fire within you and Gary you can control the Shadow element."

 Ash grinned widely and Gary gave a smirk. "Melody you have the Ice element, and Tracey you can control the Wind."

 Melody clapped her hands together in excitement and Tracey smiled happily. "Casey you have the poisonous ability and Duplica has the Grass element."

 Casey and Duplica looked at each other and giggled. Mewtwo stood up and looked at each of them. "With that done, you will start your training of both your fighting skills and powers. Come let's get you guys into learning how to understand the Pokemon."

 Everyone looked at each other in excitement.  "It never seized to amaze me how much inventions there are." Ash awed. The boy looked down at his Pokemon in his arms. "Finally I get to understand you. I've always dreamed to talk with Pokemon."

 Tracey patted the younger boy's back. "I thought your dream was to become a master?"

 Ash puffed his cheeks. "Well, yeah, but I have other dream too you know."

 "Like of a certain redheaded girl." Brock winked and hurried into the crowed to dodge Ash's glare.

 The Prof. and Mewtwo went somewhere else when they showed the teens the room. There were many weird chairs and computers next to each of them. Misty ordered for them to take a seat and they all did. The Pokemon all gathered to one side to watch what will happen. Misty walked up to Gary and placed a headset on him. "Listen," She spoke to everyone. "Decided on which Pokemon you'd like to understand. This program can only load two into your brain in one week. Too much gets loaded to your head can cause to some serious brain damage. So each week we would load only two Pokemon languages. It doesn't matter which one, cause you can understand all their evolutions."

 Misty looked down at Gary. "Which two." She asked.

 Gary gave a sly grin. "My Eevee, and… Psyduck."

 The redheaded girl glared at him. "Why?" she growled.

 Gary closed his eyes and smirked with his arms crossed. "Cause, your Pokemon talks too much. And it interests me on what." He said suavely.

 Misty rolled her eyes and typed something on the computer. "Lay your head down and relax." She gritted her teeth. 'I can't believe he wants to learn Psyduck's language. Out of all my Pokemon, him.'

 Psyduck grinned widely at her from the side. Cool! 

 The girl walked up to Ash and saw how he was shaking enviously and turned beat red. "What's wrong with you? You scared?" She didn't mean the way she talk to insult him. She looked at him weirdly.

 Ash shook his head. Misty placed the headset on his head, and Ash went stiff. 'Argh!!!!! What is wrong with me!?' he yelled in his thought. "So?" Misty's voice broke through his thoughts.

 Ash blushed in embarrassment, "Um, Pikachu and Charizard."

 Misty rolled her eyes and sighed out. She typed up something in the computer. She went up to Brock, and he wanted Golbat and Vulpix. Tracey wanted Merill and Syther. Duplica asked for Ditto and Clefairy. Casey told her Chikorita and Bellsprout. Melody looked up at Misty with an evil grin of her own. "I want Squirtle and Psyduck." She said slyly.

 'Er what is up with wanting to understand Psyduck?' she growled in her mind. "Fine." She replied coldly. She walked away from the area where the chairs were set in a circle. "Everyone has to relax. Clear you mind and think of nothing." She saw how everyone closed their eyes and breathed heavily. Misty pressed a button and soon the process began. Waves of power enter into their brain, and they heard the Pokemon's voices soon becoming clearer to understand. After five minutes the machines died down. They all sat up and felt a bit woozy.

 Misty looked down at the Pokemon and gestured for them to meet their master. Pikachu hopped up at Ash's lap and smiled widely. Can you hear me? Asked Pikachu.

 Ash looked down at him a bit shocked and happy. "Yeah! I can understand you!" he laughed in joy. He picked up his dear Pokemon and threw him up in joy.

 This is so cool! Stated Sparky.

 "Yeah, you're right!" replied Richie. He tightly hugged his Pokemon and laughed with him.

 Duplica got off her chair and bent down at her Pokemon. "How are you?" she asked. Great! And I've been dying to tell you a lot of thing! replied Ditto. Duplica laughed at her Pokemon and patted her.

 Can you understand me? Asked Squirtle to her mistress. Melody hugged the turtle and squealed, "Yes!"

 Eevee looked up at his master, and Gary picked him up. "You and me got a lot of talking to do, don't we?" he said in a caring tone. Yes, we do! Eevee rubbed his head on his master's neck and purred.

 Casey was chatting away with her Chikorita and Brock was telling his Vulpix about a dream her had of a girl. Don't you always have a dream of a girl? Vulpix sweat dropped. "Yeah, but this one is different!" he had hearts in his eyes.

 I always wanted to tell you that I love your sketches. They're great! Merill chirped to his master. "Thanks!" Tracey smiled.

 Misty shook her head. "When I first found out I could understand Pokemon, I was never like that."

 Psyduck looked up at her. "Well, you're different."

 "And?"

 Psyduck sighed. "Never mind."

 To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Hi! Well, hope you liked. I tried my best to make this as good as the others, but I feel it's not good. Heh. I don't know what kind of Pokemon Melody has, so I just um… made her have that kind of Pokemon. For Casey and Duplica, I have no clue what else Pokemon they had. So there you have it. Ash is now undergoing a fight between heart and mind. I haven't showed any Gary liking Misty yet have I? Er… Welp, hope you like. I can't work on this fic during this weekend. Going to Las Vegas for the Labor Day Weekend, and School is just around the corner for me. So I'll leave you with this chapter for now. It's not really an exciting chapter, but I told you their powers and all. Hee. Wonder why Gary and Melody want to understand Psyduck? Have no clue my self. Heh ^.^; Hey til nxt time. Hope you keep on Reading and reviewing! Bye!!! OH and tell me if you want to get e-mail about the update. I already got a few people. Bye!))


	12. Show Some Emotions

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Part 11]

By: Kat Lee

Disclaimers: Er… Don't own anything…*grumbles*

((Yay! They got powers now!

 Ash: Fire; Misty: Water; Gary: Shadow; Richie: Thunder

 Melody: Ice; Tracey: Wind; Brock: Rock; Casey: Poison

 Duplica: Grass

 This doesn't really have to do on what type of Pokemon they have the power of. Yes they can use the Pokemon powers, but it doesn't matter what type of Pokemon they should all have.))

~*~*~*~

Recap: Prof. Oak has told the teens what powers they posse and learnt a few Pokemon languages. Now they continue on with their training. Very soon, the world will be covered in darkness. Will they have enough time to spare before the destruction of the world?

~*~*~*~

 Weeks have past and the destined Mystic Trainers have gotten better on controlling their newly found powers. Though they can't control the power that can control them when a burst of emotion reacts to it. They learned a few more Pokemon languages, and only Gary and Melody seems to have a kicker on knowing on what Psyduck says. Once he almost spilled one of Misty's secrets on blabbing too much to Melody and Gary. As a result, Psyduck got punished by Misty's treats to staple his beak shut.

 Richie admitted to himself that he no longer has this crush on Misty, but to someone else. Ash still acts stupid around Misty and thinks his giving a bad impression towards her. He can't help but act all dopey when she's around him. Yet, he still denies he likes her, or even more. Gary is still an egotistical and suave guy. He is getting along with Melody pretty well, though he knows that he likes Misty and Melody is in love with Tracey. Gary does a few tricks in his sleeve to catch the water flower's attention. Misty doesn't care anymore if he keeps on bugging her. Maybe he just wants to be friends with her, him and Melody. Tracey and Melody are closer now and they have been caught at times holding each other's while walking through the halls. Brock constantly chases after Nurse Joy, everyday. Casey and Duplica are the best of friends and they spent time trying to train their Pokemon to be better fighters, so with Richie, Ash and Gary. The others are more laid back and happy with the training they get everyday with Misty, sometimes the Prof. and Mewtwo.

 The prisoners of the castle were made to be helpers around the place. They never heard a word from the Team Rocket HQ. They forgot their mission and no longer cared if they were part of Team Rocket. Jessie would help Nurse Joy with any injuries. James and Meowth work at the kitchen and cleaning the equipment that the Mystic Trainers use for their training. They are now in good turns with the teenagers in the castle. They let the Pallet incident pass, but yet the ex-Team Rocket members felt bad.

 In the World, Team Rocket has isolated them selves from the world for weeks now. There was no sign of them raiding cities, and they all left their posts of the conquered cities. The people still feel a bit cautious. They didn't know what is Team Rocket up to, but they all came out of their hiding places. Soon they slowly returned back to their normal lives, but with fear of Team Rocket returning. What were they up to? No one knows. And there was no word on how Viridian city is doing. All communications to the city were unable to be reached. There were not even any activities happening in there. They force fields around the city are still up, but no guard on duty to watch if anyone would try to come in of escape.

 The Mystic Trainers would sometimes go out on missions to check out the recovering cities. There was no sign of Team Rocket anywhere, and Mewtwo is getting suspicious. When they went back to the underground Academy in Viridian, it was found and destroyed. They couldn't get to the higher grounds of Viridian, so they knew something was up.

 The guys all plopped down on the couches and chairs with in the entertainment room. The place was big, but not really as big as the field rooms. But it had it's own theater through one door. A big screen TV was in the room, with many systems. There was Playstation 1 & 2, X-Box, Game cube and Nintendo 64. There was also a surround system with a CD and tape-playing Stereo. A DVD system and VCR were also there. A big library of many DVDs, Tapes, and CDs were placed in a wall of selves. There were two newly designed computers with Internet access. There was also a bar and a karaoke thing on the little stage. An arcade was at the other side of the room, through the open door with many of the new games now. There were so many things in the room, and they favor this room than any of the others. It was stylish and decorated to their taste. Brock went to tend the bar in the room. Tracey sat on one of the stools. Ash fell to the floor flat on his back. Gary sat on a cozy couch and rested his legs on a coffee table. Richie restlessly sat on a beanbag chair.

 "What a day!" sighed out Ash.

 Tracey nodded as he took a sip of a drink Brock mixed up. "We haven't worked that hard ever since."

 Gary rolled his eyes. "It's all the same. You guys must be getting a bit rusty."

 "No we're not." Ash growled. He was too tired to even get up from the floor.

 Richie was fast asleep softly snoring. Brock looked over the bar and saw the sleeping young boy. "Well, Richie must be worn out."

 "Well, duh. Misty was pushing him too much." Gary said.

 Ash rolled his eyes. "You act as if this was all easy."

 "Never said I did, now did I?" Gary narrowed his eyes at Ash.

 "Hey no fighting! Come we had enough training our physical attacks." Brock now stood between the two boys.

 They growled for a bit and looked away. Tracey and Brock sighed at the two. Brock now sat on the couch with Gary and turned on the TV. He was flipping channels when a news flash caught his eyes.

 Lady: There is still no news on weather Team Rocket is still on their rampage to control our world. The remaining Civilians of some destroyed cities have reported that mysterious or better yet suspicious looking characters have been roaming the places. They don't know weather they were Team Rocket members. They held no sign of even being part of them. If you do see them, police of the Pokemon Official Security Department wants to question them regarding their status. In farther news, drastic changes have been happening to the world global warming. A few cities of the orange Islands have been flooded, while many other natural disasters are happening. 

 A few footages of things that were happening now have showed in the screen. There was a hurricane happening in one city, while twister and tornadoes would go through cities that never gets this kind of disasters. And earthquake was happening somewhere in the ocean floors, causing tsunamis to the beached Cities.

 "This is terrible. Do you think Team Rocket has something to do with this?" Questioned Ash.

 Gary grunted and rolled his eyes. "Dufus, do you really think Team Rocket is causing this? These are natural disasters that no one can control or create." He hissed.

 Tracey stood up and was about to walk out the door. "Hey where are you going?" asked Brock, making him stop.

 "To Master Mewtwo." Tracey said with a determined look.

 The boys nodded and left the room. While walking through the halls, ash felt like there was something missing. "Hey are we forgetting anyone?" He asked they elder boys.

 They all looked around and shook their heads. "Not that I know of." Answered Gary and they walked on. Needless to say, they have forgotten someone. Richie was still asleep on his little chair, unknown to what is happening.

 _They are scared. There is nothing they can do. They feel helpless._

 Misty looked lost at the screen, standing by her master's side. "Can't we go and help them now?" It was like her words were soft and fully of sorrow.

 _No not yet. They don't even know how to merge yet. Or let alone now how to…_

 The girl snorted at what he was about to say. "Fly?"

 Mewtwo placed a hand on her head. _You know that they are guardians of the Legendaries. They need to fight side by side, through thick and thin. But they are not ready for a big responsibility. Back then, on what I heard, they would all run of fly side by side. They would look after one another, like they were one. And they did become one with their partner legendary. They merged with them, and become somewhat out of this world. They were the True Mystic Trainers. They had extreme powers and fought what almost destroyed this world. It was too strong for them to destroy, so they sealed it._

 "With the Crystal Tear." Misty whispered.

 Mewtwo looked down at the girl. His expression softened. This time he spoke instead of telepathically. "You're afraid. I've never seen that in you for such a long time."

 Misty's eyes hardened at what he said. She sighed out in defeat. It was true, she was afraid but of what? "You're afraid of dying. I always thought that Misty was not afraid of anything anymore. But you still held that fear. Somehow you think that, with that Crystal with in you, you would have to sacrifice your self to destroy the true darkness."

 Misty looked down and closed her eyes. "You like him don't you, and yet you don't know how to tell him. This is a new feeling you have never felt before. You feel love towards a certain boy. You love him." Mewtwo sounded like a father talking to his daughter with a caring yet soft tone. Mewtwo chuckled. "I promise I won't tell."

 The girl looked up at Mewtwo, and at a rare moment, she smiled at him. "You know there are others who are trying to reach you. They want to become your friend. You're also afraid that if you let them in, they wouldn't like the real you. And that… they will leave you?"

 She sadly nodded. "Misty… They won't. Trust me. Just take your time to openly show your feelings. You don't know it, but they are slowly getting through. They are changing you to be like a normal… teenager." He paused for a while. "I'm sorry that your adoptive parents were abusive. When I took you in, I should have tried to heal you. Make you go back to a normal person, but I was so caught up in this prophecy,"

 Misty gentle rubbed his arm. "It's ok. It was for the best. Thank you Master. You were like a real adoptive father I could have. You took care of me and let me live her. It was good enough for me."

 "Prof. the news." Was the first thing that Tracey said when he entered, followed by the other three boys.

 "Yes, I know."

 Brock steeped in front with Tracey. "Could we see Mater Mewtwo?"

 "I'm sorry but he is kind of…" His voice trailed off when Misty came out of the Master's room. Misty looked at the boys oddly as to question why are they here. "If you want, you can go in there, is it's important." Said Misty.

 The boys walked past her and entered the room. Gary came back and grabbed her wrist. "You're coming with us." The boy dragged her in the room. His touch made her feel weird. It was a good thing that it was dark in the room, or else they would see her a bit blushing a faint pink. They notice these little things with Misty and take it as a shook or surprise. They would weirdly be so happy to see her even crack a grin.

 "Um… Master Mewtwo, but can you tell us what is making those disasters?" questioned Tracey.

 They were behind the giant master chair, facing the back of it. Tracey and Brock in front of Gary, ash and Misty. Gary forgot he was holding Misty's wrist, and it made her feel funny. Ash looked to his side and saw Gary holding Misty's wrist. Inside Ash was fuming in anger. 'Er… Why is he holding her hand!? Ah! Why do I care? … Is this… jealousy? Argh! No it isn't! Damnit Ash, Misty will never like you… or is it love? Grr… No I don't like her! She doesn't like me! She likes…' Ash shivered at the name, 'Gary…'

 Misty was staring at him the whole time he was in thought. Ahs looked up and quickly looked away hiding his red face. "It could be Team Rocket, but we are not sure." Mewtwo answered.

 "How can they do this? I mean… these are all natural disasters." Gary asked.

 "Magic." Misty answered. They all looked at her. "Some one with strong powers can control these."

 Tracey went wide-eyed. "We're toast if someone that strong can create those."

 Misty glared at what he said. "Don't say that. You guys are the Legendary Mystic Trainers. The world is depending on you to save it."

 "Misty…" Mewtwo hissed. "The more they are more worried and hesitant when you put more weight on their shoulders."

 Misty bowed her head and silently said sorry. Mewtwo stood up from his chair and turned around to face the young trainers. "We can no longer wait. Make everyone head to the training rooms. It's time to learn something new."

 Meowth swept the floor of the kitchen. He heard the giggles and muffled sounds that the girls were making. "This is really great James! You and Brock should have some kind of competition!" giggled Casey.

 Duplica stuffed her face with more food. They were really hungry after the days training. "Thanks, glad you like! Its some family recipe I know how to batch up."

 Meowth put away the broom and sat on one of the chairs with the girls. "You know he has a rich family blood line."

 "How come you cook then? Wouldn't servants do that for you?" questioned Casey. She was a bit confused.

 James smiled and sat down. "I got bored, so I wanted to help around. Didn't want to just lay around."

 Melody laughed to herself. Than Tracey came in the room, that brightened Melody even more. "Hi Tracey!" She waved.

 Tracey smiled back and waved. "Hey girls. We are needed in the training fields."

 "But we just ate!" whined Duplica.

 "But it's important. Mewtwo is going to teach us something new, that Misty doesn't know." Said Tracey. He saw a cream puff and was about to pop it in his mouth.

 Melody took it out of his grasp and ate it. "Well in that case. Let's go." Tracey was a bit sad, and Melody dragged him off with the other girls close behind. James shook his head with a small smile on his face. The two finished the rest of the food and cleaned up at bit.

 They all were in their training outfits and stood there in a straight line, with their buddy Pokemon beside them. Ash got his Pikachu and also Richie. Gary was with his Eevee, and Tracey stood beside his Merill. Brock had his Vulpix and Casey and her Chikorita. Duplica is always with her ditto, and Melody with her Squirtle. Misty stood beside Mewtwo with her Psyduck at the other side.

 "What you are going to learn is to… merge with your Pokemon." Mewtwo explained.

 "Sir?" asked Casey.

 Mewtwo looked at each of them. "Misty knows of the idea, but haven't learned how to yet. When you merge, you become one with the Pokemon. They change into a different form. But once you get out, they will return to their original form. Sometimes when a Pokemon is already in their higher evolved form, they wouldn't change but get stronger. Merging with the Pokemon makes them stronger and has the abilities to let lose the powers you know how to unleash. Let's say that, since you Ash have a Pikachu, and you merge, Pikachu doesn't only have thunder power, but also you're fire attacks. But Pikachu wouldn't be Pikachu when you two merge. He'd be a Raichu."

 Richie tilted his head a bit. "I think I get it."

 Mewtwo looked at them. "Alright, let's try this. I'm not sure, but I think I know how it goes. You trainers have to concentrate on helping your Pokemon. You have to trust them, and they have to trust you back. You two have to understand each other, and feel what the other is feeling. And when you feel that bond tugging within you. You have to let it out and somehow you would enter your Pokemon."

 Misty frowned a bit and looked down at Psyduck. You trust me don't you? He asked. Misty nodded. She bent down and looked into his eyes. "Psyduck… You were always there for me…" She whispered.

*Flashback* 

 Little Misty was walking through the rain. She was about the age of 3 and pretty smart for her age. Little Psyduck followed closely behind. Sigh. I wonder where are we going? Psyduck asked himself.

_ His silent partner spoke. "I don't know and I don't care…Hopefully away from here." The girl spoke._

_ Psyduck looked surprised. You…you can understand me? He asked._

_ Misty looked down at him in a semi-questioned look. "Yeah… am I not supposed to?"_

_ Not many humans understand Pokemon, let alone all humans. That's what I heard from my…family. Psyduck quietly said family._

_ The little girl wiped a lock of wet hair from her face. She looked down at the Pokemon. "Oh…" She was a bit empty inside. Pain was throbbing all around her. She ran away from her foster family. They were abusing her and hurt her for no reason. She would cry her self to sleep, but when her father saw the remaining tears, he would hurt her really bad. Her foster mother would ignore her, wouldn't help her from her husband's hits. She wouldn't even do anything a mother should do. Little Misty still has a fresh wound on her side, and it was hurting. She cringed at the pain and fell to her side._

_ Ah! What's wrong!? Psyduck went to her side and gently touched her. Misty cried out in pain. What happened? The little Pokemon lifted her shirt a bit and saw a bad mark on her side. 'I don't know what to do? I'm only five years old!' Psyduck thought._

_ Misty started to cry and she didn't like the pain. Then after a few minutes she stopped and let the rain wash away her tears. "I can't cry anymore…" she whispered._

_ Huh? Psyduck got worried. What do you mean you can't cry anymore? You're a kid! Psyduck panicked._

_ Misty closed her eyes and took in the pain. "Maybe you should leave me…" she whispered._

_ What!? But I thought you wanted to stay with me? I can't leave you! Psyduck was starting to collect some tears in his eyes._

_ The little girl soon fainted. Psyduck didn't know what to do. He was small. Then he thought of getting her out of the rain, and will tend to her wound. Time past and Misty soon opened her eyes. She saw Psyduck looking happily but worried at her. How you feeling? He asked._

_ Misty smiled at him. "I'm fine. How…how did we get here?" She sat up and looked around. They were in some kind of underground old ruins._

_ I got us here. Psyduck said proudly. I think we are somewhere near Cerulean City. _

_ The girl froze at the name of the city. "Still?" she whispered._

_ What's wrong? He asked._

_ "I... I want to get out of Cerulean." She said._

_ Psyduck smiled at her and slightly tilted his head. Then I'll get you out of here. We're friends right? _

_ 'Friends…My 'father' said friends only cause more pain…' Misty looked at the Pokemon and smiled again but for a short time only. The last smile she gave him. "Yes."_

_ Psyduck nodded and smiled happily. I've never had a friend before. But it's good enough for me that you are. And I promise to stay by your side forever! _

 Misty's expression softened. She wanted to cry…but she couldn't. "Me too." She promised. She hugged the Pokemon and stayed like that for a while. Psyduck hugged her back.

 Misty has never felt loved before. Psyduck was the only one who cared, and she forgot that feeling they had for each other. They were more than just Master and Pokemon. They were like a family. The older brother was looking after his little sister. Misty blinked and looked at the teary eyed Psyduck. He also saw what she saw. Misty bowed her head and touched foreheads with each other. _"I'm sorry I forgot that promise. I'm sorry I forgot we were best friends. I left those feelings after Master Mewtwo took us in. Now in this point of time, I can feel those feelings coming back to me. But still I can't cry. I don't know why, but I can't. You've accepted that I changed more, and let me be. But you wanted ME back. I'm sorry."_ She said telepathically.

 Psyduck hugged her and she hugged him back. Soon they started to glow. A flash of light came about and Misty and Psyduck were no more. There standing was a Golduck.

 The group looked down at it in awe. "What happened?" asked Ash.

 Mewtwo marveled at the sight. "They merged."

 Misty opened her eyes to find her self somewhere else. A picture was in front of her and there were her friends. They were all looking down at her. /What happened? / Misty asked.

\We merged! \ Psyduck said excitedly. \This is so cool! We are one! You trust me Misty, and I can feel… your heart…\

 There was a beating sound, two of them. They were beating as one in a same rhythm. 'Our hearts…'

 Gary looked down at Eevee. He bent down and closed his eyes. Even through that ego of yours, you are a caring and kind guy. You just want to hide it with that mask. Gary opened his eyes and looked down at him. He smiled. I would never want to change you Gary, but I like who you really are! You're my friend and I just wanted you to be happy. If that ego mask is what you want, then I'm not stopping you. Gary… I trust you. Not as a Pokemon partner, but as a friend. 

 Gary picked up his Pokemon. He held him tightly. "I'm doing this for you, not for myself." They glowed and became a new Pokemon.

 Ash looked down at the dark Pokemon in astonishment. "No way! He merged before me!"

 Mewtwo looked down at the Pokemon. "Umbreon… the Dark evolved form of an Eevee."

 Gary opened his eyes. He groggily looked around, /Eevee? Where am I? /

 \We did it! \ His voice echoed through the darkness. Gary looked through the window of images and saw the others. He looked to the side and saw the Golduck, grinning. Gary smiled widely. /This is…great…/

 Ash bent down with Pikachu by his side. He looked around the Pokemon. "This is so unfair! Gary did it." He growled. Umbreon smirked widely. "And, what wrong with that?" The Pokemon spoke.

 Ash jumped up from his spot and was a bit shocked. "You can speak clear English!?"

 "Yes he can, cause the human and Pokemon merged."

 Soon Duplica and Casey were changed. Duplica and her Ditto was still a Ditto, but the color changed. It wasn't a cute pink squishy thing, but a bit bigger and aqua squishy thing. Casey and her Chikorita became a Meganium.

 Casey smiled widely. /Wow! I've never felt like this before! /

 \Because we are one, Casey! \ Chikorita chirped.

 /Ditto! We did it! We merged, isn't this fun? / Duplica giggled.

 \Yeah! \  Her ditto replied.

 Ash became even more shocked. 'No way!' he yelled in his mind.

 Melody and Tracey bent down to their little Pokemon and soon started to glow. They merged with their pokemon. Tracey and Merill is an Azumerill, while Melody is a Blastoise.

 /Whoo-hoo! This is so cool! I feel stronger! /  Melody roared.

 \Me too! \ Giggled Squirtle.

 \This is so fun, huh Tracey? \ Merill asked in joy.

 /I feel smaller than the others. / Tracey sighed out.

 Merill rolled his eyes \Welcome to my world then. \

 Brock changed into a Ninetales and loved it!

 /We are going to knock those ladies when they see us! Oh Nurse Joy! /

 Vulpix sighed. \Uh-huh. Sure. \

 The only ones left were Richie and Ash. Richie bent down and patted Sparky. What's wrong? He asked.

 "I guess… I'm afraid of doing it." Whispered Richie as he continued to rubbed his pokemon.

 Why? Don't you trust me? 

 Richie picked his up and hugged him. "No! I do trust you. I'm afraid of hurting my friend!"

 Don't be. We'll be together and us two are an unbeatable team! Sparky pumped up with a few flying sparks.

 Richie looked down at him and smiled. He hugged him again and they started to glow. A Raichu appeared and was checking his self out.

 \Look Richie! Nothing wrong happened! \ Said Sparky.

 Richie nodded and saw the other pokemon. /You're right. All is left is… Ash. /

 Ash couldn't do. It's not that he didn't trust Pikachu. It was because… He didn't know what would happen to him. He was afraid of being a pokemon. But he always dreamt of being like a pokemon. Hey. Don't be afraid. I'm with ya remember? Pikachu patted his leg.

 Ash bent down then looked at the others. He smiled and nodded. "I remember. Cause we are the best of friends!" Soon they glowed and became a Raichu but with red cheeks.

 Ash opened his eyes and looked around. /Am I Pokemon? / He questioned.

 \Yup! We merged! Isn't this great? \

Ash looked around happily. /Yeah! It is! /

 The Pokemon all looked at one each other. Mewtwo looked at each one of them. "So tell me, do you feel a bit stronger now that you're merged as one?"

 They all nodded. Ash-Raichu tilted his head a bit. "So this means that we can merge with any pokemon? " he asked.

 "Yes." Mewtwo nodded. "With this power, you need to merge with the Legendaries in order to destroy the darkness."

 They all gasped. "Legendaries. So they are really out there? " Asked Gary-Umbreon

 Mewtwo nodded. "Yes, and can sense the time is getting near. Tomorrow I want you to all wake up early. You've got some more training to do. You've just begun your Mystic powers." They looked at each other with the same thought, 'begun?' Looks like that their training will get a bit harder than before.

 To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((I thought I wouldn't get this out yet. But I've finished this in just one day. It's kinda short no? I just didn't want to leave you with the other chapter since school starts TOMORROW for me! Well, when they merged with the pokemon, think of it like Digimon when they Bio-merged. I tried my best to explain more of Misty's past, and a bit of emotions are showing from her. Mewtwo knows whom Misty loves. Have any clue? Not telling! Probably in the next two chapters I'll reveal it. ^^ I didn't want Jessie, James and Meowth to be the bad guys in the story, so I made them become friends with each other. They aren't really bad ya know. Hopefully the nxt would be better and a bit longer. Til next time! I hope to get more reviews. ^-^ Thanks you guys who reviewed!))


	13. Confessions

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Part12]

"Confessions"

By: Kat Lee aka DeathAngelHell

Disclaimers: Again with this? I thought I don't own them… Last time I checked I don't own any anime. So nope I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!

((Their Powers:

   Ash: Fire; Misty: Water; Gary: Shadow (Shadow is the same as darkness); Richie: Thunder

   Melody: Ice; Tracey: Wind; Brock: Rock; Casey: Poison; Duplica: Grass

  When they merge with pokemon, think of it as like Digimon season three. ^__^ Oh and one more thing, I'll try and make this chapter reveal whom Misty loves and some romance in here.))

~*~*~*~

Recap: Team Rocket was never found or heard of for weeks. Trouble is brewing over the horizon, so the Mystic Trainers have to act fast. They began their training with some more new things. They finally learned the ability to merge into other pokemon, to make them both stronger and more powerful. Natural disasters are occurring around the world, and the trainers have no clue on who is causing it. The world's weather is being affected and can change the world forever. Would they be able to stop what ever Team Rocket has in plan? What will happen to the world? And will the trainers ever sort out their hidden feelings?

~*~*~*~

 Months have past, and the Mystic trainers' lessons have ended. They are on their own now and can train anytime now. They are just getting us to the 'flying' thing. Mewtwo allowed them to roam the world and be like normal teenagers. Tracey and Melody started dating for some time now. Brock is now chasing girls from all over the world. Richie and Casey admitted to each other about their feelings, and secretly go out together. Misty would go out to the world and train as an outdoor session with her Pokemon. Gary would tag along and Misty doesn't mind at all. Ash trains by himself but sometimes he finds Misty quietly following him around. He gets freaked out when she is just there like a shadow and it spooks him. The boy still acts all stupid around her, so when he is out doing trainings and Misty is with him, he is doing bad to impress her with the things he learnt. To make matters worse, Gary sometimes tags along and laughs his head off silly. Duplica has been seeing this boy that the trainers haven't met yet. But what Melody and Casey heard was that he is part of this academy and Duplica pretends to be part of it too. They heard he was a photographer. ((Guess who!)) Jessie and James still do their chores but at their free time, the two go out dating.

 Christmas is getting near, and it was only the first week of December. Blizzards and hailstorms hit almost every part of the world. But most of the time it was snowing softly for the world to become a winter wonderland. The teenagers with the help of the others in the castle decorated the whole castle with Christmas stuff. The north entrance, in the giant hall is a 20 foot tall Christmas tree, decorated with gold. The south entrance had a white tree with silver ornaments. The living room had stockings hanging for each person living in the castle. Each of their own rooms were decorated as their own personal rooms, and they added a bit of Christmas touch. They were into the spirit and hoped they have a perfect and happy one.

 The people of the world are now trying to rebuild their cities. But with the snow it was getting harder. Half of their town is finished being built, but they still work on as a big community. Their spirits are held high as the merriest holiday is coming about. So during the Christmas week they will have a vacation all together as a big town and celebrate together. If their city does get destroyed again during the holiday, then they will all go down with it together, as they pledged. They are not afraid, for they fear the world is coming to an end. So might as well enjoy these last few days together.

 Misty shook her head in pity. 'The people are giving up so easily. They say that Team Rocket WILL strike during Christmas. *Sigh* they might? They will. I can feel it.'

 Gary was staring at her oddly. She looked up and shot a glare. "What? You spaced out ok. So, are we going to train or what?"

 The redhead stood up and stretched out a bit. Psyduck and Eevee came running in from the bushes with some berries. What!? I got hungry! Psyduck plopped the round food in his mouth.

 "They're tired, so lets head back." She stated. She recalled her plumped duck back into its pokeball, and jumped up into the air as a little push for take off. Gary picked up his pokemon, followed Misty and they soon took flight. They dodged the bolts of lightning that was crashing down from the dark clouds. "When do you think that it's going to be worse?" Gary shouted through the thundering sounds.

 Misty turned her head back and faced the boy. "I'm not sure, but it's getting close." They sped off, soaring through the sky, back to their home.

 Melody slammed her books in front of Tracey, making him jump. It caught the attention of the others in the room. Only Ash, Gary and Misty weren't there. "You know what!?" She asked in a cheery semi bored tone.

 Tracey looked up at his girlfriend nervously. "W-what?"

 "It's almost Christmas! And I want to go shopping. You wanna come?" she asked him.

 The boy looked a bit embarrassed. "Sure." Melody turned around to face the other girls with a stern face. "How bout you two?"

 Casey shook her head and stretched. Duplica smiled a bit and nodded.

 Melody took Tracey's hand and they dashed out of the room. Duplica sweat dropped and walked after them. Brock looked up after they left. "That was weird. Usually when Melody is very bored, she would make up a plan."

 Richie looked up from his book he was reading. "I agree. But there is something fishy about this." He looked over to his side and looked at Casey suspiciously. So was Brock. Casey looked nervous and held up her hands in defense. "I-I don't know anything! Honestly!"

 The two boys still eyed her suspiciously. Casey shot up and stood up from her spot. She then mad a mad dash out the door. "I'm hungry! So I'll go visit Meowth and James. Hee, hee!" Brock and Richie sweat drops and shook their heads.

 Ash landed peacefully on the Castle grounds. His Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran into the castle door. Ash smirked at the hunger of his pokemon. 'Must be REALLY hungry.' He heard his stomach growling and he blushed in embarrassment. "Heh. I guess I am too!" he told himself.

 He was about to enter the giant doors, when a couple ran past him, making him fall on the ground. "Ow!" He looked behind to see that they already flew off into the sky. Ash mumbled a few stuff under his breath and stood up. Duplica came out of the door and sweat drops. "Heh. Sorry Ash."

 Ash just weakly smiled at her. "It's ok. Should have watched where I was going."

 Duplica was about to go, but she turned around to face the younger boy. "Hey, we're going Christmas shopping, as in me, Melody and Tracey. You wanna come?" Duplica moved a bit closer to Ash and said in a sly whisper. "And buy a special gift for Misty?"

 Ash blushed deeply and stared at her. They all liked to make fun of him on this crush he has on the redhead. They tease him and Gary, but they are oblivious on how both of them like Misty. So Ash doesn't know that Gary likes her, and ditto for Gary to Ash.

 "No! It's ok. I'll… no never mind. Er… Bye!" Ash dashed into the castle and left a laughing Duplica. 'He is so dense.' The girl turned to the sky and took off to catch up with the couple. She didn't fly very high like Misty and Gary does. She's trying to avoid the thunder strikes, and she doesn't bother to stay close to the ground, because of what is happening down there. She saw Melody and Tracey watching her from a distance, and they were just there in the sky waiting for her. When she got close, Melody had her arms crossed and Tracey was catching his breath.

 Duplica shook her head. "Melody, I know you and you just don't want to go shopping. So spill it. What do you have in mind this time?" She said in a boring tone with her eyes half open.

 Melody turned her head in a 'humph.' "What ever made you think that? I just want to go shopping."

 Tracey rubbed his head. "Did you go shopping two days ago?"

 "Well!" She placed her hands on her hips. "This time it's not for me!"

 Duplica rolled her eyes. "I remembered yesterday that you yelled at me for entering your room. You had scraps of gift wrappings all over the floor."

 Melody pouted. "Fine! Ok, I do have a plan in my head."

 "An Evil one." Tracey whispered to Duplica. The girl giggled. "What was that!?" Melody glared at the two. "Nothing!" They both looked away.

 Melody mumbled a few things under her breath. Then she became normal. "Ok, It's about…"

 "Wait! Wait! Let me guess…" Tracey acted as if her was trying to think of the answer. "… Could it be about MISTY?"

 Melody narrowed her eyes at the two. "I know this is getting too old, but this time I'm really serious about this one! We all know that both Gary and Ash likes Misty, or even more than that. I've been noticing that she has been acting… quite differently around them."

 "How do you notice these things? I can't tell if she is sleeping, closing her eyes or dead!" Duplica said.

 Melody smirked and said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I have a good eyes on these kind of things."

 Duplica looked at her slyly. "Oh? Then how come you didn't notice how Tracey likes you before?"

 "Shut up!" Melody was fuming. Tracey put his hands on her shoulder and calmed her down. Melody took a deep breath. "Ok. So like I'm going to try and help Ash and Gary out."

 "How bout this? I bet $50 Ash is going to end up with Misty." Duplica pointed out.

 "Nah-uh! Gary is! You're on! And I raise the stakes to $100." Tracey and Duplica shook hands.

 Melody was even more shocked. "What!? So you're betting?"

 Duplica turned to her friend. "Yup! And I'm going to help Ashy boy out a bit. So you in?"

 Melody looked at Tracey, as he smiled widely. Melody turned to Duplica and put out her hand. "Fine. But I'm with Tracey on this and raise the bet to $150. C'mon Tracey we got a desperate boy to help out." She grabbed his hand and dashed back to the castle.

 "Hey! It's not fair! 1 vs. 2! $150!?" Duplica chased after the two.

 Casey pats her full tummy. "That was soooooooooooooo great!"

 James grins widely. "Thanks. Something I picked up when I was out in town."

 "I agree with you, Casey. It is great!" Ash picked up his dishes and placed them in the sink. He sat back down. "So where did Duplica, Melody and Tracey head off to?"

 Casey shrugged. James placed the rest of the dishes in the sink and starts washing them. Duplica came running in through the doors. "Casey! I…" She trailed off with her sentence when she spotted Ash there also. The girl grins slyly. "Casey, I have something to tell you. And Please say you agree with me."

 Casey stood up and walked to the older girl. Duplica started to whisper a few words into the shorter girl's ear. Casey's face turned into a big grin. She pulled her head from the position and looked up at Duplica. "I'm in, and I'm with you."

 "So, would you help out?" asked Duplica.

 "Sure! And we got our victim right here." Casey said.

 Ash looked at the two girls, getting a bit edgy on what they were planning. Judging from their expressions, something is up, and he didn't like it. Ah was getting nervous when they both looked at him with silly grins. "Um… girls? What do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

 They both closed in to him. "Oh you ARE going to like this."

 "And you're going to thank us at the end!" Duplica smirked.

 He came out of the restroom and dried his wet umber hair. He combed his hair and styled it to its original spiky hair. He heard frantic knockings on his bedroom door. The boy got annoyed, for it won't stop. He counted to three to calm himself down. Then he pulled up the door and glared at the person who was bothering him. "What is it you want!?" he barked at the person.

 There were two people in front of him. It was Melody and Tracey looking at him in surprise and a bit shaken at his out burst. Richie came out of his room and saw the two out in front of Gary's room. He walked by and wanted to see what was up. "Hey, I thought you went shopping. That was kind of quick really." Richie asked.

 "Richie!" The two burst out. "Look, we made this bet with Duplica and we are trying to get more people in it." Said Tracey.

 "Ok…?" Richie was a bit confused. "What was this bet?"

 The couple looked at Gary than back to Richie. They whispered and Richie was about to burst in laughter. "So?" asked Tracey.

 "I have to agree with you, I mean it totally shows when ever they are together." Richie shook hands with the two. "I'm in, and can we raise it to $200? I need the money to buy some things really."

 Gary was standing there feeling left out, but why should he care. "If you just bothered he for no good reason, than leave me alone!" He was about to close the door, but Tracey avoided his from doing so.

 "Look, there is something we have to tell you. Sorry if we left you out of this, but…" Melody said.

 "WHAAAAT!?" the yells echoed through out the halls of the castle.

 Misty turned her head and looked up. 'Hell?' She stood up and looked around. 'Ok… it sounded like Gary and Ash.' Misty shook her head and knelt back down near the edge of the lake. A Horsea came up and craned its neck up at her mistress. Misty reached out her hand and rubbed the soft spots that tickled the little Pokemon.

 Hey Mist! Did ya hear that sound? It sounded like Gary and Ash that yelled. Psyduck came out of the bushes with bundles of berries. He plopped down on the grass next to Misty. The berries were neatly put down on the ground in front of Psyduck. He picked up a berry and smiled mischievously. He threw the beery into the water. Soon bubbles replaced the beery. A big Seaking and a Poliwrath surfaced, fighting over the berry. Misty turned her head towards Psyduck and glared. Psyduck smiled sweetly than threw in another berry. The two separated and ate their own food. Misty picked up the little red plump thing and fed one to Hosea. Soon, a Staryu and Goldeen came near their mistress. Misty slightly smiled at them and fed them some of Psyduck's Berries. Psyduck got a bit mad and picked up a few and moved away from Misty. These are mine! Get your own! He snapped at her.

 Misty smiled at him and giggled a little. "You have to share with your other friends too." She said in her semi low tone.

 Psyduck rolled his eyes. Well I don't want to! 

 Misty shook her head and paid her attention back to the pokemon on the surface of the lake. Then she started to think to her self, lost in her own thoughts. Psyduck munched on his food and teased the other pokemon hungrily staring at him eating. Psyduck laughed to himself from inside. 'Such a sucker!'

 Brock came in the Kitchen and saw a flushed Ash. "What was that yelling for?" He questioned.

 Duplica cleared her ears, as did Casey. The girl came up to the elder boy. "Ok, listen, we have this bet and…" Duplica came up to Brock's ear and whispered her plan. Brock looked surprised. "Well, I wouldn't have done it myself, but I'm with you on Ash being with Misty." He smiled slyly at the beet red boy.

 "Why do you have to always do this to me? Teasing me is ok, but helping me be with some girl is worse!" Ash whined.

 Casey narrowed her eyes. "Oh come on! If you get her, then we'll give you 45% of the cash, cause you're the one that is being set up in this bet."

 Ash sighed. James smiled in interest. "If you ask me, I know that Ash WILL end up with Misty. Did you see the way she stares at him during dinner and lunch?"

 They all looked at him in shock. "You noticed that? I didn't even see that." Brock said. Ash was even redder.

 "Guys!!!!!" He whined.

 Duplica put an arm around his shoulder. "The sooner we get through this, the sooner you would be happy for life!" Ash sighed out in defeat. "Ok, what do we have to do?" he said in a boring tone.

The three looked up at each other and had victorious grins. "First you have to admit to us, that you really DO like, or rather… LOVE Misty."

 Ash's head shot up. "WHAT!?"

 Brock grinned. "C'mon. You know you do."

 The poor boy sighed out again. "Fine… I do." He whispered quietly. They moved up closer. "What?" they questioned. Ash shrank back a little. "I do…" They came in closer. "We couldn't hear you." Said Casey.

 "I SAID I LOVE HER!!!!!" He yelled out. When he finally noticed what he said, he became 15 shades of red. "Er…"

 They all looked at him with glee. "I knew it!" chirped Casey.

 "This is so perfect!" added in Duplica.

 "Yeah." Said Brock, "But the hardest part is, who does Misty like?"

 It became quiet for a while. "Let's start up with our plan." Suggested Duplica. They huddled together, leaving out Ash. James smiled at them and continued cleaning the dishes.

 Gary was red as well on the face. His head was turned away from the trio, trying to hide is blush. "I don't like this." He muttered.

 "Oh, come on. This will be fun!" chirped Melody, clasping her hands together. She started to space out with stars in her eyes. "I can see you two, making the perfect couple ever!"

 Richie pointed out, "But don't forget they have so much things in common. They are both kinda unsociable and have killer attitudes and powers." 

 Melody glared at him, "Well that's no that's not the point!" She growled. "It's about romance, and it's perfect for the Christmas holiday!" She hummed to her self.

 "She's delusional…" Gary muttered.

 Melody felt hurt and start to sniff. "Oh come on. Don't you want this to work out? I know you love her and all, but do you want her to end up with you childhood rival?"

 Gary's eyebrows went up in interest. Then he thought about and clenched his hands at the picture of Ash with Misty. Gary turned his head again and gave up on resisting their pleas. "Whatever…"

 They all smiled widely. "Ok here's what we're going to do!" They closed in on the guy. "You," Melody poked him on the chest. Gary was frightened and was backing away. They followed and trapped him with the wall behind him. "When you do your daily trainings with Misty, ask her out at the end, ok? We are going to bother you until you tell us what she says ok? And if she says yes, then we'll go off from there."

 "But… what is she says no?" He said a bit annoyingly yet sadly.

 The tree looked at each other for some more ideas. "We'll think of something." Richie said.

 Gary sighed out and nodded. "Fine…"

 They smiled approvingly and left him. "Remember. Oh and today, try to like… I don't know… hang out with her. You know do things with her, just for fun. You need to get her to be a close friend." Said Melody.

 "But then why do I have to ask her out tomorrow?" Gary protested again.

 Tracey narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Go get changed and don't question us! We'll think about more things later."

 The boy went back into his room and slammed his door into their faces. The three shook their heads and sighed out. Then they left the place into their own separate ways.

 It was past seven at night, and Ash walked around the giant Castle. Even though he has lived her for months, there were still some places to discover. Just yesterday he found a golden ballroom, with a grand piano in one corner. It was amazing! Ash whistled out a tune as he walked. His hands behind his head and didn't care for the world right now. 'This is stupid. I never agreed to join this stupid bet! But… err… why did I blurt out my confession? What!? DO I really love Misty?' Ash turned a corner. 'Yeah… yes I do…'

 He continued his walk around, and stopped when he spotted two forms around another corridor. He ran to the side and peered to see who was there. It was Gary acting all embarrassed about something. Misty looked at him weirdly. "Well…" Misty started. "I was thinking of going somewhere to…get presents for all of you…" It was hard for her to actually say what she was going to do that concerns about being kind and caring.

 Gary smiled at him and put down his arm to the side. "Really? You want me to come and… maybe help?" he asked a bit in a suave manner yet shy.

 Misty turned her head away not wanting to show how she feels. "Sure… I don't know where to go and what to… give all of you…"

 Ash's eyes widened. 'Oh no… he's winning her heart be helping her out… What to do? I can't just to there and ask to help too. Then Misty will think I'm an eavesdropper. No! Bad impression!' He turned around and held his head low in defeat… 'She doesn't like me now…' He walked away and left.

 It sparked in the corner of her eyes. She turned to face the item. It was very lovely. It was a crystal open shell, with a beautiful pearl shaped ocean blue diamond in the middle. He eyes softened. It was beautiful, but expensive. She knew that during this Christmas holiday, it would be different for her. The other past years, she would have a quiet dinner with the Prof. and her Master. Misty never gave presents, for she never knew what the meaning of 'the spirit of Christmas' was. Mewtwo would sometimes give her some new pokemon for her, and so did Prof. Oak. But this year is different. There are eight young teenagers, about the same age as her, who are into the spirit of Christmas. The Castle was never decorated for this holiday, but now it turned out to be very gorgeous. After finding out about the Ballroom, they are going to have a big Christmas party there. There would a lot of joy and happiness, that Misty never has experience.

 A hand waved in front of her and she blinked a few times. She turned to lightly glare at the person who did it. Gary smiled slyly. "You looking at that?" he gestured to the crystal clam.

 Misty frowned and turned away. "No…"

 She got presents for the girls already… She got a shaped locket for Melody, a digital camera for Duplica, and a snow dome with a crystal butterfly in the middle and silver glitter. She has a hard time getting things for the boys. Gary suggested on getting Brock a calendar with those models in it. Misty thinks he already got one, so ended up giving him a nice brown sweatshirt. Tracey got a new sketching pad with new coloring pencils and a set of pencils, and Richie ended up getting a complete series of this books he wanted. The lasting he needs to get was Gary and Ash's gifts.

 "Right…" Gary shook his head. "You know Misty, we have been trying to let you open up more. You should, cause we can't understand what you want."

 Misty looked at more shining crystal models. "Speak for yourself. Never say something that you would be against. You have to take your own words to too."

 "Fine, I would… only if you would." Gary stood they with his arms crossed.

 The redhead turned around and faced him with an empty expression. It was quiet for a moment. "I guess…" She wasn't sure what she was doing.

 Gary smiled widely and put out his pinky. "Promise?"

 Without thinking it through, she took out her pinky and crossed it with his. "…Promise…"

 "Can it… only be between us? We don't have to open up to those losers too." Gary looked away.

 Misty smirked. "Sure." She whispered. She turned around and continued to look. She stopped at Crystal like pokeball. The top was colored with a tint of red, like a pokeball. It was opened to find tiny little pokemon coming out. Each was colored rightfully, making it look like different pokemon. 'May be he would love it…'

 "Find something?" Gary's head was near hers.

 Misty was a bit startled and moved away as reflexes. She slightly glared at him. Gary stood straight and looked at her with a sly grin. "Ha! I startled you."

 She turned away from facing him. "No you didn't!" She said defensively. 

 "Whatever." Gary turned around and started to walk away. "I'll wait outside for ya."

 Misty's softened eyes followed his move and he disappeared through the doors. She turned around and looked some more. Minutes past and Misty came out with two boxes. "Who's that for?" Gary asked.

 "Not telling." She answered flatly. Gary just shrugged and they left the mall, back to their home.

 Ash left the table after eating his great breakfast. This time Brock cooked before James would wake up. He went to the fields to get his little buddy, Pikachu. He walked to the lake, to find Pikachu there, but it wasn't only Pikachu there. Misty was sitting on the ground, talking to the little guy. The pokemon looked up and smiled widely at her. Psyduck sat behind his mistress eating its breakfast. Misty giggled a bit at a joke Pikachu has made. This made Ash curious. "Hey." He said out softly.

 Three pairs of eyes went up to face him. Ash approached the little group. "What you guys doing?" he asked as he knelt near them.

 Just telling her something. Pikachu said to his master happily. Ash looked at him with innocent curiosity. "Like what?"

 Misty giggled softly. "We'll we can't tell, it's a secrete." She smiled at the boy.

 He blushed lightly, trying so hard to conceal it from her. It became quiet and Misty and Pikachu looked out at the lake. Ash watched Misty as she was turned. He really liked her, no loved her and he really wants to tell her so badly. It's this feeling that keep screaming in his heart that would never leave him alone til he admitted it to her. "Um… I was thinking of doing some training outside, and I wonder if… you would want to come?" He asked shyly.

 Misty turned her head, and stared at him. "…Sure."

 Ash's smiled brightened up with glee. Pikachu hopped on the boy's shoulder. He stood up and lends a hand to help her up. Misty gladly took it and she got up. Psyduck stuffed the last few berries into his mouth and got ready to follow. The two left, and they forgot that they were still holding hands. It was a good thing no one past by to see it, except for one person.

 The boy frowned. He went to the fields to get Eevee and meet up with Misty, but it was too late. Gary frowned and went into a training room.

 "So?" questioned Melody.

 Gary stood himself near the wall of the entertainment room. He had that 'I don't care for anything' mask and his arms were crossed over his chest. "So, what?"

 Melody glared at him with a puff in her cheek. "Don't play dumb with me. Did you ask her?"

 "Couldn't," His head was turned away from him. "She went with Ash."

 "What? Misty is going out with Ash?" Melody almost cried out.

 Gary lowed his head from the side. "No. Misty went out training with Ash. Before I got there, they already left. I saw them…" He left out the part where they were holding hands. Gary cringed at that picture.

 "Don't worry, there are other time where you can ask her." Richie said over a comical book he found in the shelf.

 Casey looked up from a book. "Give the boy a break. We all know Misty WILL end up with Ashy-boy!"

 "Whatever." Melody hissed.

 Tracey swiveled the chair of the computer. "Oh and, we made a few changes on the bet. The bet is that Misty has to end up with either Gary or Ash til Christmas."

 "That means we got two weeks." Brock looked over the calendar.

 Richie placed a finger on his chin, thinking. "What happens if it past Christmas, and she doesn't end up with anyone?" He asked.

 Melody placed her hands on her hips. "That won't happen. She WILL end up with someone. I KNOW so."

 Duplica shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Than we…" she cringes, "have to give the money to Misty. Each side gives $300."

 The boys' eyes went wide. "Damn! She's going to be RICH!!!!" blurted out Tracey. Everyone looked at him oddly. He wouldn't be the kind of person to say that kind of outburst. He looked at everyone and laughed embarrassedly. "What?"

 The boy fell on the ground and let himself spread out to rest. He was so tired after that long training. He breathed in the fresh air. He looked up at the once beautiful blue sky. Now it's dark and gloomy, like it has been for the past months. A little Pikachu crawled near his master and mimicked the boy's actions. A girl plopped down beside him sitting up. She hugged her legs close to her chest. Ash looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She was looking up, deep in her own thoughts. Now and then, she would always seclude her self in her thoughts. Everyone wants to know her better, but she is sort of distant. "Misty, how long til, Team Rocket's going to show up?" Ash brought out a topic.

 She still looked forwards, not moving a muscle. There was a short pause, than she spoke. "Not long… The sky is getting darker than before. Something is coming." She said flatly.

 "Do you think we'll have a happy Christmas?" He asked.

 Mist shrugged. "Don't know."

 "It's getting late, we should… go back." Ash sat up and looked at the redhead girl. Misty turned her head and saw the boy turn red. Misty smiled and giggled to her self. "What's wrong?" she asked.

 Ash looked down and covered his face, "I don't know. It's hot now." Ash scampered off and flew away in a rush. Misty stood up and took Pikachu in her arms. She flew off and followed the boy. Pikachu shook his head and sweat dropped.

 The days' have gone by so quickly. Gary got his 'date' with Misty and been going out to little lunches often. Ash has been going to those outings with Misty and they hang out together in the mansion. The group is more confused on who Misty really likes. Two more days til Christmas, and she has to pick one now…

 Gary looked out towards the sky, with Misty sitting right beside him. After every training they do, they would go out to eat lunch, and talk a few. Gary has already got Misty's trust, and they would talk about some personal stuff. They talked about each other's past, and how they feel. Gary now doesn't care who she picks. He has made a silent promise to himself. Misty sighed out and saw one of the rare sunsets. "It's almost Christmas…" She whispered.

 The boy beside her looked down and didn't say anything. Misty looked towards the boy in confusion. "Something wrong Gary?" She asked quietly.

 He shook his head and still didn't look up at her. Misty frowned. "Don't lie to me…"

 There was a whisper that Misty couldn't catch. The wind blew by the both of them. She leaned in a bit closer. "What?"

 "I…" Gary looked up at her and stared into her cerulean eyes. Right there in that moment he truly knew whom she really loves. But he has to tell her his feelings, or else it will haunt him in his dreams of all the rejections he knew he'd get. "Misty… I have to tell you this… but I…"

 She looked at him and was a bit worried. Gary stopped and couldn't control himself anymore. "I've been wanting to tell you this…" He sucked in some air and held it in for a while. "I-I…I love you…" He whispered.

 Misty started at him in utter shock. She didn't know how to reply. Gary bowed his head, knowing how she feels. The wind blew between them, and silence filled the air. Slowly the sunset as the dark night blankets the earth. The waters were calm and the winter chill passes by. White flakes dances through the sky and settles on the earth. Soon more falling flakes of pure white snow comes down filling the world with a white winter holiday.

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Fwhahahahahaha!!! The final question comes up, who DOES Misty love? Sorry there wasn't any action and all, but I have to let this out. Don't worry more surprises on he way. Sorry if this Chap sucks, but I had to rush, because I have to do more homework. Geez! Last week, I was going to finish this, but I had homework. Er… Welp, tell me how you like it? Don't worry; I have the couple all in mind. Hee, Hee! The suspense! SUSPENSE!!!!! Til next time! ^.~ -Kat Lee))


	14. Time is Now

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Chapter13]

"Time Has Come…"

By: Kat Lee

((The truth is out! Who does Misty Love? Hee, hee, if you haven't known I'm a big fan of this couple, so duh! I'd make it about them. Hee, hee. ^.~ Hope you like this chapter too! Just to tell you, the fic is almost closing to an end. T-T sad isn't it?

((Their Powers:

Ash: Fire; Misty: Water; Gary: Shadow (Shadow is the same as darkness); Richie: Thunder

  Melody: Ice; Tracey: Wind; Brock: Rock; Casey: Poison; Duplica: Grass

 When they merge with pokemon, think of it as like Digimon season three. ^__^ Oh and one more thing, I'll try and make this chapter reveal whom Misty loves and some romance in here.))

~*~*~*~

 "I-I…I love you…" The boy turned his face away and judging by the way she looked, she doesn't feel the same way. Misty's cerulean eyes softened. Knowing how he felt, he knows she doesn't feel the same way he does. "Gary…" She whispered.

 A snowflake touched her nose, and for once she shivered and felt the coldness. Emotion was building up inside her, and her chest was hurting. Was this guilt she felt? Without thinking, she embraced the boy and let tears fall. Why was she crying? Gary turned his head to see the redheaded girl hugging him. "Misty… I already know, but I had to… tell you. Remember, I can't keep secrets from you." He lifted her chin and made her look at him. Misty felt so bad; she somehow knew how rejection felt. "It doesn't matter anymore, but… No matter whom you end up with, I'll… always love you."

 Those words made Misty feel even weirder. "…Sorry…" Gary let go of her chin and she hugged him again. "Can't we be… best friends?" Gary smiled to himself 'At least we are still friends… no best of friends…' He nodded and hugged her back. "Yeah…" He breathed out.

 The sun hid under the horizon and the night sky let out some cold winter snow. Gary helped the girl up and they flew away. The snow kept on pouring down upon the ground, blanketing it with the white color. Slowly, the wanted white Christmas was coming, as a gift from the fairies.

 A shriek came about, echoing through a cave to the outside world. Two others heard the cry and became in guard. Simultaneously they spread their winged appendages and took flight. A blue beautiful artic bird flew besides a Yellow golden electrifying bird. They sought out to the one who yelled in danger. Out of the water, a silvery bird joined the other two. To the Island they go where a sleeping volcano rests. Soon a week fiery red bird burst out of the molten lava towards the other three. Its eyes were trembling in fear and it was a bit injured. The birds went into a conversation among them. The red bird looked back to its home, and out from the volcano was a black mist. It swallowed the whole island up and the place became colorless. Soon the mist moved slowly to the other two islands, and making everything it touches in to a dull and lifeless place. The four birds flew away through the thundering sky. Little by little, the misty spreads and envelops everything into darkness.

 She shot up from the bed and breathed heavily. Her chest was hurting, but not as worse than what she felt a moment ago. The girl got out from her bed and rushed to a door in the same corridor. She peeked inside and saw the girl thrashing in her bed. The redhead went up to the girl and cooed her to calm down. Slowly the blue haired girl calmed down and was sweating in her sleep. 'It's time…' The girl said to herself. She looked back at the sleeping girl and placed back the blanket on top of her. She smiled a bit and left the room quietly.

 Misty ran through out the castle, to her destination. She opened the door and knew that he would be up. She neared the giant chair and bowed. "Master…"

 "_I know_." A voice replied.

 She stood up straight and went to her master's side. "Duplica was thrashing in her bed, could it be that she can feel her Knight's pain?" She questioned.

 "_Yes_."

 "What do we do now?"

 "…"

 Misty bowed her head down. "But it's Christmas Eve, and they would want to celebrate til midnight…" she whispered.

 Mewtwo stood up. "_Misty, I would want you to join them in the fight…_"

 She nodded. "But…"

 "_You have a Knight as well…_" He smiled upon her.

 "How?" she asked.

 Soon the backgrounds changed and she was somewhere else. She looked around and recognized the place. It was old ruins everywhere; a dim light came out from the top. "This was the place where you found me and Psyduck…" She whispered. That means she was back in Cerulean, the place she dreaded to never come back. "Misty, close your eyes, and listen to the words in these old ruins." Mewtwo said.

 Misty obeyed. Soon voices surrounded her and she listened carefully. Misty recognized these words as the prophecy she read over and over. But then, there was more "_One Child, with the Crystal Tear and the ancestors whom believe and praise the Legendaries, will have to go and search for the mystical eight…The Mystic Trainers…These young trainers must go through trial and emotions, and must learn to trust one another. Soon they begin to know their task and their powers grow._

_ On the night when the first snow falls, darkness escapes from the Fire Island. Chaos comes through the world, and soon becomes silent. Then will our legendary warriors come out to fight side by side. With the team of Knights and Guardians, they are unstoppable. But times have changed, and a new player comes along… The Crystal Tear Carrier as well has a Knight, and plays as the Guardian._

 At the brink of Midnight one must sacrifice him or herself at the Temple of Ages. The skies will clear and the full moon will shine over the icy waters. A path way will lead the sacrifice to the Temple…"

 Mewtwo shook the girl, and Misty shot open her cerulean eyes. She looked at her master with question. "You don't really have to hear the rest."

 The girl got a bit suspicious but let it pass. "Who is my Knight?" She asked to break the moment of silence.

 Her master smirked, and soon they came back to the dark room. "Back then, there were many pokemon that roamed the world. There were a lot of those fossil pokemon that they discovered, and… Mews. As you already know, Mew was one of the powerful pokemon back then. I read somewhere in the ruins that, the carrier of the Crystal Tear lived with a group of Mews."

 Misty's eyes widened. "That means a Mew is my Knight? But… I thought they were extinct?"

 "Yes, but… there is still one left out there, and it IS still alive. I felt its presence near by the Cerulean Ruins." Mewtwo said.

 The girl smiled a bit. Mewtwo's voice changed from a caring tone to a serious and commanding voice. "Go and wake up the others, it's time." She bowed and hastily left the room.

 It was barely even four in the morning and the group was wide-awake. They were aware that the world is in stake, and they are not going to snooze in the job. They all stood sternly outside of the castle. It was lightly snowing, and it was Christmas Eve. They weren't going to let the world down by having an 'eternal silent' Christmas. 'We have to let the children wake up with the sun and see their presents under their tree!' Ash clenched his fist.

 Mewtwo, Prof. Oak, Nurse Joy, Jessie and James stood behind the brave warriors. "You all have to go to the Tin Towers where your Knights will gather. There, they will be waiting for you." Said Prof. Oak.

 The nine teenagers nodded and took off into the dark sky. "Good luck you guys!" Nurse Joy waved at them.

 "Don't worry! When you come back and beat them, you'll have a Christmas feast you'll never forget!" Shouted out James.

  Jessie smiled after them, and bowed her head lowly. "This is going to be a tough battle they'll ever face."

 'I'm sorry Misty…' Mewtwo whispered in his mind.

 A blizzard struck, but that didn't stop the teens into getting to their destination. Melody pulled on her coat a bit tighter to keep herself warmer. Tracey moved closer to her and embraced her. The girl blushed lightly but smiled sweetly at him. Richie and Casey where holding each other's hands tightly and they didn't even know it. Misty looked back up in front of her and saw Gary and Ash ahead. She flew between the two and held their hands. This caused Ash to madly blush and slowed down a bit. Misty smiled and dragged the two off with her. Gary smiled at his friend. 'I just know something will happen between all of us…' Gary felt his stomach turn. Brock and Duplica looked determined to win.

 A head of them a shape came in view. The blizzard slowed down. As they stopped flying through, the blizzard stopped and the weather was calm. They all gasped in awe as they saw the giant auras of the mighty legendaries. There were five giant birds gathering at the top of the Tin Tower, and three other giants at the bottom. Nobody was near the area, they were either asleep or they got stuck in their homes cause of the blizzard. They all looked each other, not sure what to do next. Misty held her breath and slowly neared the tower. The others followed closely behind. Misty suddenly stopped midair. "What is it?" asked Ash.

 She was shaking on her left hand, and Gary took it in his. "You all know who your Knight is?"

 They all shook their heads. Misty went on. "You know that as Guardians, we have to protect them, but they as well protect us. As Knights they have to fight, while we fight beside them… We have to fight as one with our Knight."

 "That means merge?" asked Casey. She held on tightly to Richie's hand. "Yes…" she tightened her grip on Gary's hand. "They're scared… can't you… feel it?"

 It became quiet, except the calls of the legendaries howling through the sky. Their hearts tightened in fear of the upcoming darkness. They looked at Misty. She was staring ahead not turning to them. Soon she raised her arm and pointed to the birds. "We have to go over to our Knights and try to… calm them down… With out getting hurt from them."

 They stared at her in fear. "What do you mean?" questioned Brock.

 "They don't know that many years have go by and that their Guardians have past away. We have to get them to trust us and let them see that their powers are with in us. They might hurt you cause they are tense and frightened of humans, for now." Misty said flatly. She turned back to her empty shell, holding no emotions.

 "They know Team Rocket are behind this." Stated Richie.

 Misty glided down to the ground and the others followed. They safely and gracefully landed perfectly on the ground. The eight chosen Trainers stood behind Misty facing her back. "Brock, Richie and Tracey… You have Entei, Raikou and Suicune. In that order." Tracey looked at Melody and gave her a small smile. Brock walked towards the three Legendaries on the ground. Tracey followed. Casey let go of Richie from a tight embrace. The three boys walked away from their friends, and hopefully they will fight together.

 Misty looked over her shoulder. "Casey, Duplica and Melody, you three have Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno." The three girls nodded and held each other's hand. They took flight to meet with their destined Knight. Misty turned to the two boys and had a semi half smile. "Gary, you got Ho-oh." The boy nodded and flew away. He took one last glance at Misty and Ash. Then went straight to where he is supposed to protect.

 Ash looked at Misty. She was staring at Gary as he left. "Um… Misty? Do I have Lugia?" He asked quietly. He can hear the shrieks quiet down a bit and that they were calming down after a few minuets. Ash didn't understand why he wouldn't go to his Knight. Tears fell form the girl's eyes and she looked down at the boy. Ash was motionless, and didn't know how to feel. Why was she crying? Ash didn't think, but felt like he had to comfort her, even when the world was coming to an end. He embraced her softly and let her cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "Mist? What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear.

 "I know now who has to be sacrificed…" she choked in a whisper.

 Ash pushed her a bit to make her look up at him. "What do you mean… sacrifice?"

 The girl shook her head and wiped the tears. Why did she break down like that? Even towards to this boy? She took a breath and spoke to him. "Yes… you do have Lugia… but he is a calm bird with understanding. He will accept you easily if you show him your aura." Misty pushed him slightly and got out of the embrace. Ash felt longing. He wanted to hug her again. But Misty cares for the world than her self. "Go." She said calmly and low.

 Ash blinked a few. He walked a bit and took one last glance. He was about to take off, but a hand caught his wrist. He was pulled back down and something touched his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and pulled away. There in front of him was Misty. Her cerulean eyes were glistening from tears. Ash smelt the aroma of her and the sweat taste of her strawberry kiss. "I love you…" Ash breathed out.

 Misty smiled sweetly and than took off ahead of him. He was there for a moment then realizes that he confessed his love to her. He shook his head than blasted off to his knight.

 They stood there in the mountains waiting. The others gather behind in their dark uniform. The blizzard storm didn't touch them, but darkness surrounded them, and protected them. In front of the black group, was their leader, Giovanni, with a Persian sitting near his leg. The man's eyes glowed red, and he had a sinister smile plastered across his face. 'Those kids don't know what they are getting caught up into.' With a flick of a hand, a few of the Rocket members jumped up into the air and glided down from the mountaintops near the Tower.

 Casey happily and warmheartedly sat on the bird's back. It craned its head near her as she smoothly caressed her hand on the soft yellow feathers. Even though she has different aura than the bird, she got it to trust her. There may be a bit bumps and cuts on her, but it was worth it. "Are you able to trust me enough so that we can merge, like you did a very long time ago?" She said in a soft sweet voice. Zapdos looked into her caring eyes and nodded. Casey smiled and hugged the neck of the giant bird. Soon their orange and bright yellow auras mixed.

 A girl, about ten years of age floated in an orange and yellow glow. She opened her eyes to reveal a tint of the sunrays color through her eyes. Her hair hung loosely and her clothing was different, like it was not from this world. 'The spirit of Poison…' A voice whispered.

 Melody looked up at her friend and saw a different kind of person. The long blonde hair that Casey now has matched the orange clothing she is covered in. Behind was a pair of light orange wings. Melody looked up at her beautiful Knight. The blue cool feathers gently touched her cheek. She smiled at the bird. "You want to do that too?" she asked Articuno. It nodded. At the same time they closed their eyes and glowed brightly. The pink and blue colors blended very well, as it surrounded a girl at the age of 10 as well. She has light pink waist length hair flowing freely behind her, with soft light blue wings spread proudly. The little girl's many shades of pink costume as well were abnormal, but fitting and comfortable. A deep blue jewel rested on her fore head. 'The spirit of Ice…' came a voice.

 The rest saw the two new warriors. A flight of men came near them and threw in their pokeballs straight towards them. 'They all have to transform… They need time.' Misty said in her mind. Her treasured pokemon, Psyduck, came out of its pokeball, sensing the trouble. The two headed straight towards the group of men in black. Without wasting time, the two became Golduck and let lose a very powerful Hyper Beam.

 Ash saw the explosion and was about to leave Lugia's side to aid Misty, but Gary was in front of him, riding Ho-oh. "We have to go somewhere safe. Misty is trying to buy us time to merge with the legendaries. I know how badly you want to help her, cause I do too. But… we need to do this for the world, Ash." He was very dead serious.

 The boy nodded. Lugia scooped up Ash on to his back and they flew away. Below were the other three boys, riding on their Knights. They didn't have that much time, they need to transform to help fight.

 The Golduck breathed out in tiresome after firing five beams at five waves of men. The pokemon looked behind and saw three angels like girls. There was a purple little girl, the same age as the other two. She had lavender wings with fiery red short hair. She wore purple shadings of clothing, just like the others. But each one had their own style. 'Spirit of nature…'

 They stood behind Golduck and softly smiled at the pokemon. \Misty? \ Questioned Psyduck.

 Misty smiled to herself. /It's ok… They will help us... / She responded to her partner pokemon.

 At the same time, the girls raised their arms above their heads, and release a blast of power towards the mountaintop. The explosion caused the mountain to crumble. A fiery glaze burned the mountain, but was quickly put out with the Ice spirit. A dozen of shadows surrounded the three, and men with Team Rocket uniform appeared.

 \They became stronger! \ Psyduck nearly yelled.

 Misty glared. /That man is controlling them… but he isn't just any man…/

 The dust was clearing on the mountain, and a pair of red eyes glowed through. When it cleared, the sinister man still stood with that evil smirk. More men appeared behind him and had the same glowing eyes as he did.

 \It's like they are immortal. \ Psyduck whispered.

 Misty clenched her fist and growled lowly.

 The Poison Spirit let loose of some of her poisonous attacks. The men burn cause of her acid and disappeared. But then five times the men replaced them. With a click on the man's hand, people in black threw a pokeball and their own pokemon appeared. The man waved a hand, and they all merged with their pokemon.

 \No way!! \ Psyduck yelled out in shock.

 Soon the pokemon shot a blast of their own attacks.

 Ash looked behind and saw the big explosion in the sky. 'No! Misty!' He yelled in his mind.

 The boys below stopped and at the big puff of smoke with a bit of fire falling down to the snowy ground. "Melody!" Tracey yelled out.

 Richie's hands start to tremble in fright. "Casey…" A shiver rushed down his spine, and he looked down at his Knight Pokemon. "Really?" Richie questioned. The pokemon nodded and they soon began to glow. Tracey and Brock did as well.

 The light faded, and a yellow glow surrounded a boy about the age of 13 or so. He has golden hair and bright shining yellow wings. He wore golden attire that was not like from earth. His eyes had a steady grayish color. 'Spirit of Light…'

 There was another boy about same age as the first. He has a dark bluish color of hair, with a soft green color of wings. His whole attire of clothing was in different shadings of green. The boy opened his deep blue eyes and it was void of emotion. 'Spirit of Wind…'

 The other boy was also 13 like. He was surrounded in a reddish brown aura with soft red wings. His hair was of a messy brown style and wore a costume of the color brown. 'Spirit of Earth…'

 The three young boys went off into the air to help the three younger girls. Soon, a trail of explosions appeared and smoke filled the sky. The blizzard started up again, but it didn't bother the six colorful new angels in the sky. It was like there was an invisible shield blocking the freezing current. Misty split from Psyduck, and returned the pokemon back into it's own pokeball. The girl felt a bit dizzy and started to fall from the sky. Ash saw this and he and his Knight went after her. The boy caught her and they flew away from the great fight.

 Ash looked down at the redhead and frowned. He embraced her tightly and watched the battle above him. 'Ash… should we help them?' Lugia spoke.

 The boy looked down at his Knight and didn't know what to do. They landed on the soft snowy ground. Ash laid Misty gentle to the floor. Lugia saw something in the sky that made Ash look up as well. There was another angel that was in the sky. The boys awed at the change on his childhood rival. He still looked like the same Gary, but with little highlights of blue in his hair. The boy wore black and blue robe like attire, with a few dark armor. He has two pairs of black wings, and it was bigger than the others. His face grew serious and ridded of emotions. 'Spirit of Darkness…'

 Misty moaned from her rest, and slowly her eyes opened to reveal the ocean depts. Ash looked down at her and weakly smiled at her. A big explosion came about from above, bigger than what the others can make. Misty made no attempt to look on what caused it. She stared deeply into the boy's chocolate brown eyes. "You have to help them…" She whispered.

 Ash nodded and helped the girl stand up. The boy looked at his Knight and at the same time they nodded. Soon, both Lugia and Ash were enveloped in a bright glow. Misty shielded her eyes from the light. When it died down she looked upon the new Ash. He still looked like that 15-year-old boy she knew, but with amazing streaks of red mixing with his dark raven hair. A pair of two white wings was seen behind him and as big as Gary's. He wore Red and white robe like clothing, with some armor. 'Spirit of Fire…'

 'Ash' ran a hand on Misty's soft pale face and looked at her warmly. Misty just blinked at his action, and then he flew away. The redhead looked after the legendary warrior. Was that still Ash, or was it someone else that wanted to act like him? Maybe inside Ash was still in there, and he had one last wish to ask… to see Misty for the last time…

 The dark man stood there watching the chaotic fight. The war was almost getting close to the city near by, but the warriors were trying their best to keep this battle away from the once destroy town. The more they wiped out a group of Team Rockets; they would come back even 5 times than before. 'Just like before… but this time, you don't know how to defeat them, cause I made sure of that.' The darkness thought with his red eyes flaring through the blizzard storm. "This is just the beginning of my newly found powers!" The man yelled out with an evil laugh following after.

 Soon, the pokemon started to twitch and shook violently. The eight angels in the sky started to gather together in the middle of the show. Soon the Pokemon's skins ripped, and hideous moans sounded. After, like what took forever, newly deformed forms floated in the sky. They were dripping of red substances that feel freely straight to he ground, melting the snow. Low growls emitted from these creatures. "Shadow Demons…" Whispered the Fire Spirit.

 Mewtwo opened his eyes and looked straightforward. "It has began…"

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Ok, I really didn't really like this chapter. I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways, sorry to those who wanted Gary and Misty pairings… I like egoshipping too, but I'm all in it for pokeshipping! Even though I think this chap sucks, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. I tried my best to put a bit romance in here. Yay! The action has just began! And Misty finally tells Ash how she really feels, actually she showed him, oh well. Well, gotta go now! Bye!!!!!!-Kat Lee))


	15. Trust

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Chapter 14]

"Trust"

By: Kat Lee

((Wee! I'm in Chapter 14 already? Wow, I have never gotten this far before in my Fanfics. Well, I hope you're enjoying this, cause I am. Oh and thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate it! I hope you're happy that Ash and Misty are paired up, cause I was impatient with myself on when Misty and Ash will be together. The colors of each 'spirit' are kind of off color with their abilities, eh? Oh well, but I think it's really cool how Ash got red and Gary got blue. What a coincidence! Ha, ha, ha! Well, on with the show, I mean story!

 Guardian/Knight

 Ash/Lugia, Gary/Ho-oh, Richie/Raikou, Tracey/Suicune, Brock/Entei

 Misty/Mew, Melody/Articuno, Casey/Zapdos, Duplica/Moltres))

~*~*~*~

 The battle was fierce, and they have moved closer to the mountain area, away from civilization. Snow trembled from the slopes and crashed down, covering half of the Tin Tower. Blasts of powers scattered around, and dust was collecting in the air. The storm settled and the battle ranges on. The skies were still dark, and it was already 9 in the morning. Some morning the trainers are having, but they won't stop.

 The mist was still spreading, blanketing the world with colorless life. In a town of old Pallet, people came out of their homes, preparing for Christmas. Today was a time for joy, because tomorrow was Christmas! Little children ran through the snow and laughed for joy. A choir sang their merry songs at a street corner. Couples strolled along the old park. Yes it was a happy time, but for the trainers it wasn't. Though there were still the dark skies, they didn't even care.

 "Look mommy!" called out a little girl. She was playing on her front yard, building little snowmen.

 A woman stepped out and ran to her daughter's side. "What is it sweetie?" she said in her sweet voice.

 The little girl pointed up at the sky. The woman looked up and screamed in horror. A dark cloud came moving through and was turning everything into colorless beings. The mother held tightly to her own precious daughter, letting the misty pass. The two were staying there not moving or breathing at all. Their colors escaped them and no sound was heard. The black misty made its way through the small town, leaving everyone frozen in their place. No sound was heard at all, and the colors turned into darkness. Everyone was frozen and so were the birds in the sky.

 A blast of energy soars through the sky. Lights blink in many places. The fighting angels of the world struggle against the evil spirits that plague the world. The crusade was still immense and there was no use telling who was winning yet. Every time our heroes would seem to demolish the monsters, they would somehow come back to life again. But the warriors show no sign of exhaustion.

 Below, Misty gazed at the conflict in the sky. They have moved now in the mountain ranges, destroying nature's mounds. The grounds shook, as the giant rocks of the earth would tumble down to the ground. Avalanches and rockslides scared the civilians at a near by town. The redhead, watched forlornly for she couldn't help. Compared to the angels above, she was weaker than them by a thousand. The day rose faster than she thought. The day seemed to go by, the battle was still proceeding. There was no change on the war of good vs. evil. The girl growled. She was strong, but not like the Mystic Trainers. She felt helpless, and she wanted to fight them, help her friends. 'I don't have that much power to fight those monsters. The warriors seem to have trouble defeating those monsters. They keep on reappearing…'

 _'That is why you have the Crystal Tear…_' Said a voice racing through her brain.

 Misty couldn't recognize the voice. It wasn't her master's, but a voice of else one. The girl felt a wave of warmth shiver on her arm. She turned towards it and looked up at a mystical figure. It was the legendary Mew, and Misty was very surprised to see him. He floated in the air surrounded by his glittering white aura. "_I've been waiting for you all my life. I've search for you through out the world. But I knew, you would come here to witness the war."_ The Psychic Pokemon spoke to her.

 She reached a hand up to touch the cute thing. "You… you're my Knight?" She questioned in a whisper.

 Mew nodded happily. "_I'm the reincarnated form of your ancestor's Knight. I remember that we were the best of friends and always together_." Mew neared Misty. "_Do you really want to fight? Like we did years ago_?" his voice was small, but bold.

 The girl nodded numbly and still awed at the legendary pokemon. "I'd do anything to… help my friends, even it means sacrificing my life." He smiled at her at what her pure heart has said. Mew closed his eyes and a warm glow radiated from his body. The calm glow made Misty close her eyes. Her head was cleared and all she heard was a soft breathing and the rhythm of her beating heart. Soon pictures of her friends entered her mind. There faces all smiling at her. Memories of those times she has spent (quietly) with them. When the girl opened her ocean blue eyes, her appearance changed. She looked like the same 15-year-old girl, but her hair grew inches longer, past her shoulder. It hung loosely, and as she turned her head, silver streaks shined in her hair. Her outfit changed into a strange costume that clung to her curved body tightly, but comfortably. Blue, white and silver flashed in her attire with little silver armor. Two giant pairs of wings were behind her. She looked at the middle of her chest, to see the Crystal that was embedded in her, out, floating in thin air in front of her. It was a beautiful sapphire colored stone, shaped as a tear dropped. It could fit into the palms of her hands. '_Spirit of Water…_'

 The winds of the cold winter blew against the silver and light blue angel. She looked up into the sky with her deep blue orbs. She stared intently at the ranging war. She spread her wings and flew into the sky to aid her friends. In one swift stroke of her hand, the monsters disintegrated. As she flew in a path, the monsters in her way were destroyed into nothingness. Her gracefulness was amazing and her gentle motions were exquisite like an angel. When they were all gone, she spread a wave of soothing power through her friends, as they were healed of lost energy.

 The man from far narrowed his crimson eyes. He glared at the silver angel with hate. He saw his perfect creations were being destroyed. Soon his anger has made him to create another form of new monsters. The horrid monsters that were left from the wrath of the great angel soon joined together to create five dark forms. Five young teenage like demons. They wore black all over and had no face. Their hair covered where the eyes was suppose to be. A red hole opened at the middle of the chest. There were two female forms and three male forms.

 The angels disgustingly looked at the five demons. With no hesitation they attack the young souls. They struck hard at their opponent with no care at all. They slashed at them, and left traces of cuts with open wounds on our warriors. They became even stronger than before and even fiercer. They fought cold-heartedly. Big blasts of energies merged from them and it was hard to even dodge one. The dark sinister man laughed cold-heartedly at his new creations. They were as if they were unbeatable, immortal.

 'Those stupid fools are going to lose badly. Now the world will be mine!'

 Her hands tightened as she prayed silently. She could feel their losing battle. But the angels won't give up. The dark sky was blanketed with waves of bolting lightning. Loud roars hovered through the air. The waves of the water became ferocious. But a barrier protects the tiny island from the haunting wrath. Nurse Joy looked up at the clouded sky. Her eyes never losing hope. 'Never lose hope guys. I know you can win. Everyone's counting on you.' She silently prayed.

 Mewtwo held a straight face. He stared at the depressing scene. Prof. Oak was a bit nervous but he did believe on the chosen warriors. He told himself that they were the ones. They are the ones who are going to save the world. They are destined to do this. "It's almost time when the sacrifice is held. Those demons are just temporary, like a test. They will be destroyed. I know of it."

 Prof. Oak chuckled a bit. "Well, you actually read of it." He tried to lighten the mood. Mewtwo chuckled as well. Then he stood up straight. He continued to imagine the warriors' fearsome battle.

 They couldn't take it. They were wearing down and breathed remorselessly. But three certain angels didn't want to stop. They fought on, casting their powers. The demons weren't indestructible. They too were wounded and were wearing down. But they didn't stop at their task. The Water Spirit cast her waters spells over the demons, as it went to reach them, it turned to sharp icicles cause of the winter air. It stabbed a demon and sent it crashing to the ground. The Shadow Spirit sent waves of darkness that ate through their skin. The Fire Spirit burnt them with his shower of fire.

 They were splendid, and it amazed the others on how strong they were compared to them. The Ice spirit aided the Water one.  She threw her pure solid weapons of ice on them. The Wind Spirit sliced one Demon with his Razor Winds. The Nature Spirit assisted by holding down the Demon with her long strong vines. The Earth Spirit hurled a boulder from his head towards another Demon. It hit it and the Demon smashed down to the ground. Then The Poison Spirit spat out her acid powers on top of it. It melted through the rock, and dug deep in the Demon's skin. Bolts of Lightning surged out through the body of the Thunder Spirit. It fried some parts of the Demon's body and shocked their insides.

 Suddenly the Demons broke into millions of tiny pieces. The Angels didn't know if they were gone or not, but the yell of the master told them they were gone. Soon the evil man turns his tone into hysterical laughter. He walked through the thick snowy ground with his sinister laughing following. The trainers eye him suspiciously. One by one they all landed a few feet in front of the dark man. In front were the three big angels, standing proudly. He stopped walking, but kept on laughing. It was getting into their nerves. Soon the tiny pieces of his demons gathered together. The man's face turned dead serious and he looked up into the sky. He widely opened his mouth and the pieces were being sucked in. The Trainers looked sickeningly at him. Then the black mist reached them, but it didn't touch the angels. Now the whole entire world is covered in darkness and they failed, sadly.

 "Ha. Ha. Ha. It's over Trainers. The world in now, mine!" Then a burst of pure dark energy escaped his body and traveled up into the sky. The dark clouds gave way to a giant floating object in the sky. They saw this, and it was piece of land with a dark castle on top. It hovered above their heads and past by the Tin Tower. When the angels went to turn their attention back to the man, he was gone.

 Her whole body was shaking. She couldn't control it anymore. "I failed…" she whispered.

 A hand placed itself on top of her shoulder. The girl looked up and looked up at a pair of chocolate brown eyes. His expression was warm and comforting to her. "We haven't lost yet." His voice was low but soft.

 She looked up and saw the Castle floating away, ever so slowly. She nodded her head and saw how determined her allies want to win this battle badly. She sent out her glitter of power that healed their wounds and revived their energies. Soon all nine took flight to follow.

It was already mid noon according to their watch. Time was going by fast. The darkness covered up the whole world, except for New Island. Her eyes were shining with tears. She fought so hard to push them back, but her heart let them free. 'All those people and Pokemon are frozen for eternity, and they were so close to Christmas…' Nurse Joy shook her head to rid those terrible thoughts. "Don't lose hope!" She yelled through the silent scene. It echoed from far.

 They touched ground on the Floating Castle. They were separated from their Knights and all back to their normal selves. The Mystic Trainers left their Knights behind, cause they won't fit in the castle. When they met up with the Master of Evil, they would bust a hole on the wall and let their Knights in. A Magical Barrier surrounded each Knight, thanks to Ash. They walked up the long staircase leading to the entrance of the castle. When they all reached the top, they couldn't open the doors. It was giant and ebony with little silver carvings on it of Pokemon. Gary tired to push open the doors, but it wouldn't budge. Soon the other guys helped out but it wouldn't move at all. The girls came and aided the weak boys, but it still wouldn't open. Brock kicked the door, and pain moved all around his body, but he held in the urge to shout out. "So what you think we should do now? Bust the door down?" Asked Melody.

 "Not a bad idea." Gary mused, as he was about to power up.

 Misty shook her head at him. Casey was getting impatient and walked through the group to be in front. "How bout we just say 'OPEN THE DOOR DAMNIT!!!!!!'" She yelled with all her might. Then, in their surprise, the doors opened. Everyone's eyes were popped out in shock. "Well, what do you know, it worked!" Casey clasped her hands together and skipped inside. Everyone then fell anime style at the girl.

 "And she's your girlfriend." Muttered Brock as everyone got back up on their feet. Richie sweat dropped and shook his head. "Don't remind me."

 They all entered the castle. It wasn't bright inside, but they could tell that the castle was decorated nicely. They walked on this narrow passage leading them somewhere they had no clue of. Duplica looked over the rails and saw many railed catwalks of different floors that reached the bottom. "Oh my gosh." Duplica's voice left her throat. They all looked down as well. "Oh no!!!! How are we going to find that guy now?" cried out Melody He voice echoing at the bottom. Then Tracey shuffled on his spot. "Guys…" They all looked at him, pointing to the roof. As they looked above, more narrow catwalks were placed in different levels. Casey felt her legs give in, and she fell. But Richie caught her.

 "Now what?" Gary turned to Misty and Ash. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's just keep on walking." Misty pointed to the direction they were about to go. So they did and climbed up a few steps of stairs. When they got to flat level, there were three options to make. One leading to more stairs that was spiral, another going through a dark hallway that look like it's leading down or the one on their right side going through a hall with windows on both sides. "I guess we have to…" Misty then was cut short by the cry of Casey.

 "Don't say it. There is no way I'm separating from all of you!" She begged. Misty looked at her and her eyes softened. "I know we might get lost doing this, but… We have to. If you want you can stay with me." Misty gave her one of her little grins. Casey's eyes brightened a bit and she agreed. "Two of you go with Gary to the spiral star case. Another two go with Ash to the windowed hallway. One of you comes with me." Melody and Tracey went with Gary and they started on the long spiral staircase. Ash got Duplica and Brock. They waited for further instructions from Misty. "If any of you find the door leading to the man, contact me, I'll hear you." They all nodded and Ash's group walked through the hallway. Lighting flashed through the windows and Duplica had to hold both boys' arms on each side. 

 Richie held on to Casey's hand as the girl held on to Misty's arm, hugging it. It was dark all right, but it was easy to tell that they were heading down to somewhere. Richie felt that Casey stopped. It was very quiet, and the two didn't want to say anything. Casey tightly hugged Misty's arm closer to her, and held tightly on to Richie's hand. Misty's free hand wondered in front of her. A cold metal knob was in her reach. She grasped it and twisted it slowly. She pushed a door carefully. It creaked loudly that made their ears sting in pain. When the door was wide enough to let them pass, they entered the door. Misty looked at the two to see if they were all right. The room was dimly lighted where windows glowed with the dark light outside. Suddenly the door they entered from, shut loudly with a bang. All three looked at the door. Casey hugged on to Misty's arm, and Richie walked up to the door. It wouldn't open. "Are we stuck in here?" Casey whispered to the older girl. She shook her head.

 Then Misty froze when she heard hard breathing above her. She looked before her to see legs of a monster. She slowly looked up. She felt Casey and Richie stiffen. She was face to face with an ugly looking monster, and it laughed lowly. "Boo."

 It took them a long time to reach the top. Melody fell on the ground and started to rub her calves. "I thought it would never end." She moaned. Tracey lends her a hand and she stood back up. Gary was already walking straight forward. The two caught up and were walking in another one of those narrow catwalks. Melody looked below to see the entrance. "Why can't we just fly up to the top instead of walking up there?" Whined Melody.

 Gary shrugged. "Be my guest." He backed up a bit. Melody smirked and jumped up. When she was a few feet off the ground, an electric field pushed her back down. Tracey caught her hand as Melody hangs from the side of the catwalk. "This is not funny!" She shrieked. Gary helped Tracey in getting her back into the safe walk way. She glared at Gary. "You knew this, and didn't tell me!" She growled.

 Gary turned around and continued walking. "You never asked." Melody was going to attack the boy, but Tracey held her down. Then she calmed down muttering some unpleasant words. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes watched them from far. Soon the dark and small creature crawled its way to follow them on the walls. Melody turned her head to see nothing behind her. She grew tensed and turned back in front of herself. Tracey turned to her and eyed her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

 Melody stared into his eyes. She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong." With that they continued walking, but it didn't stop Melody from looked back time-to-time. Suddenly they stopped in front of a dead end. There was a statue of pure white marble. A light shined down, coming from the mosaic window. The three looked at it oddly. Now why would an evil man want a white statue of a beautiful woman? In someway, you would start seeing the statue have glowing wings cause of the light. "There is something strange about this." Gary beamed.

 Melody felt like she was in a trance, like the statue was calling her to come forward. Tracey didn't know what she was doing, so he pulled her back. "What are you doing Melody?"

 She shook her head. "I don't know?" She looked at them confused.

 Then Gary felt something near by. He turned around behind him and looked around. Melody and Tracey watched as how Gary was searching for something. He growled and took one Pokeball out. "What is it Gary?" Tracey questioned.

 "We are not he only ones around here." Gary said in a low tone. Soon a weird and low chuckle was echoing in their area. Melody held on tightly on to Tracey. They all tensed as they sensed the evil come closer. "Er…" Gary growled as the evil showed himself as a lizard like monster. "Hello." It then hissed and flickered its tongue. "You're trespassing, and I'm going to destroy every intruder." Then it hissed again and flicked its tongue like a snake.

 Duplica watched as she saw the dark sky filled with waves of electricity. She held tightly to both guys she was with. "This path way is very long." Duplica mused. Ash kept his head straight forward, not saying a word to them yet. He must be pretty serious about this whole incident. "There's a door over there." Brock pointed out.

 "You think it's the boss's room?" She asked. 

Brock shrugged. "I doubt it." He answered back. "He wouldn't want to have is room that close to the entrance. Cause then we'd enter it easily."

 They continued to keep on walking, when they stopped in front of the fat red door. It had many silver bolts around the edges. Ash pushed the door open and they walked in. As soon as they passed the doors, it closed behind them. Ash went to pull it back open, but it wouldn't. A hoarse breathing was heard and Duplica shivered. "Brock, stop breathing on me!" She was annoyed.

 "It's not me, I swear!" He raised his hands in defense. Duplica eyed him. "If it's not you, then who is it?" She turned her head towards Ash. He shook his head. Then there was a creepy laugh and they all froze. Slowly they turned around to face that was behind them this whole time. Duplica was about to scream, but Brock and ash quickly covered her mouth. Then the girl fainted at the sight.

 Richie pulled Casey with him so they would get away from the big bulk arms. The monster swung his arms around, hammering it to the ground at to where the teens were. A blast hit the monster on its back. When it turned around, it was a Golduck that was in his view. The monster gave a gruesome chuckle. The Golduck glared at him. "Roast Duck!" Then a blast of fire escaped its giant mouth and headed straight towards Golduck.

 A cluster of leaves interfered its path, but still, the Golduck escaped its fiery blast. The ugly bulky monster turned around and saw a Raichu and a Meganium. The monster snorted and then threw another blast of fire. The two dodged and let lose their own powers. Bolts of electricity soared through the air and hit the obese monster. "Time to show you the light!" Casey-Meganium spoke. She charged up, and then a Solar Beam scorched the monster under its heat and light. It cried out in pain. It was suddenly running around in circles cause it burnt him so badly. Misty-Golduck chuckled. "Here, let me cool you down!" Golduck released a beam of ice at the monster. Then in froze in place and didn't move at all.

 "Allow me." Richie-Raichu said with a little grin. The girls allowed him to do what ever he wanted. Raichu pumped up then gave the frozen thing a head butt. The frozen artwork broke into millions of pieces and the door on the other side opened for them. They returned back to their original bodies and returned their Pokemon. "Thanks." Richie smiled at his pokeball. Soon they started off to continue for their search.

 Melody-Blastoise watched as her friends fought against the slick and small lizard like monster. She stayed near the woman statue, just in case they might destroy the beautiful piece. Umbreon, with his agility caught up with the slimy lizard. Then he scratched it to make him go off course. Azumerill saw this and wasted no time. He charged up and let lose a powerful blast of icy cold water. The lizard shook violently and started to disappear. Blastoise smiled at their victory, but Umbreon and Azumerill were turning their heads in every direction.

 The blue bunny pokemon felt a pain on its head and he fell down. Then Umbreon acted as it his leg was caught by something. The pokemon was lifted into the air and them slammed back down. Azumerill got up at aid his friend, but was pushed back and hit a near by wall. "He's in camouflage." Stated Gary-Umbreon.

 \Don't use your eyes to search for it, use your pokemon instincts. \ Eevee told his master.

 Umbreon closed its eyes and was trying to sense the lizard anywhere. Then something hit his legs that made Umbreon fall. He stayed there for a while. Then he shot open his eyes. He turned his head in an angle. He let out a blast of dark energy, and the Lizard became visible.

 Blastoise behind saw the lizard. So she shot out balls of powerful water and it hit the lizard dead on. Then something was wrapped around the lizard's slender waist. It looked down and saw Azumerill's tail. Then he lifted the lizard and threw him above them. At the same time, Blastoise and Umbreon released their special attack and an explosion surrounded where the lizard was. When the cloud cleared, all were left was tiny bit of remains of the lizard that fell on the marble floor. Melody was back to her own self and she looked disgustedly at the debris. Soon Tracey and Gary where back to there own selves, and they returned their Pokemon in their pokeballs.

 The light on the window shined brightly over the woman statue, and clearly they saw the wings on her. Then on her feet was a sparkling jewel. Melody walked over to it and took it out of its place. She inspected it and marveled at the beautiful stone. "I don't think you were suppose to do that." Tracey spoke. Then a set of stairs appeared beside the statue that went around the room. Melody smirked at Tracey. Then they started off again to climb the stairs. Melody kept the jewel in her pocket with her pokeballs.

 Duplica slowly opened her eyes to find her friends fighting a beast. A Raichu gave his best attack that burnt the side of the beast. Ninetails whipped his tails against the beast and it fell on the ground. Ninetails landed in the direction of Duplica's. The Beast stood up and let loose a wave of power. Ninetails jumped out of the way, and it headed for Duplica. "Ah! Watch out!" shouted Brock-Ninetails.

 The girl screamed in fear and tightly closed her eyes. But a shield surrounded her, blocking the power from hitting the girl. Duplica looked up and saw Raichu at the side. She smiled at him, knowing he was the one who protected her. She took out her Ditto and they merged into an aqua one. Soon Duplica-Ditto transformed into a Nidoqueen. She grappled the beast's arms and started to push him forward, it goes for the Beast too. But Nidoqueen was stronger, so she hurled the Beast over her head and threw it against the big red doors.

 Raichu gave it his Thunder attack and it was shocking it all around. The Monster slowly got up and gave out a weak blast of his powers. The pokemon easily dodged it. At the same time, they all released their best attacks and the Beast dissolved into a puddle of liquid. A door behind them opened and they turned to see it. They returned back to their own selves and returned their pokemon.

 "Let's go." Said Ash. The two looked at each other then shrugged. They followed the younger boy through the doors. Inside was a tower, where an old bell swayed slightly above them. There were large cracks on the walls, making the place look old. There was a long spiral stairs, with some broken steps, leading to the top of this other entrance. The door behind them shut tightly again never opening again. With this they knew another monster was coming. "Bring it on!" Yelled Ash. "You can throw as many monsters you want, Giovanni, but you can never stop us!" His voice echoed in the tower. The two others looked at Ash worriedly.

 A screech of a monster was heard, and out of the bell was a pair of glowing red eyes. Ash took out his pokeball, prepared for any challenge. 'I just want to get this over with, and have the best Christmas in my life… and to be with Misty…' He clutched tightly to his pokeball.

 Whenever each group entered through a door or passage, a monster would appear. Each one was getting stronger and harder to defeat. But it didn't stop them from destroying them completely. They would sometimes pick up items on the way that the Master Of Evil left aimlessly in his castle. And to them, they found them quiet useful.

 Misty and her group ran out of the door that tightly closed behind them. Without turning back they kept on walking on a narrow walkway, with no railings or anything to prevent them from falling over the edge. It was a long way down, and plus they couldn't tell if there was even an end on the bottom. They stopped on a circular platform that had many other walkways like the one they were on. Casey fell on the ground and took some breaths. Richie sat beside her. Misty walked over the ledge and saw the dark void. "Where are we?" Asked Casey.

 Misty looked around and saw that ever walkway leading to different colored doors. There were no walls but the same void as like beneath them. It was a long walkway and they were in the center. But, on one side there was a wide walkway that was only one foot from the platform. It was a giant ebony double door. It was bigger than any other ones that where around them.

 All three turned their heads towards the sound of an opening door and quickly shutting. Footsteps rushed across the narrow walkway. One almost fell off the ledge, but two guys pulled her back. Misty narrowed her eyes made out the figures of Ash, Brock and Duplica. She smiled at the sight of her friends. 'Thank the god that they are safe.' Misty let out her breath of worry. Soon another door opened and three other people came running across. It was Gary, Melody and Tracey. The group of friends met up together and they were all glad to see one another. "I never want to go through that again!" said Melody.

 "Every where there was a monster and stupid doors!" complained Casey.

 "I know." Duplica agreed.

 "Hey, at least we are back together in one piece." Said Tracey.

 They all nodded and their little reunion ended. They all became silent and looked around their surroundings. "What is this place?" asked Brock.

 Misty raised her shoulders as if she doesn't know. "Do you think that is were Giovanni is?" Richie pointed to the double black doors.

 They all neared it together. But a ray of light popped out from the center of the platform. It stopped the teens from their track and froze in place. Soon a loud roar echoed in the dark area and the grounds shook. The walkways leading to doors all collapsed, and the doors burned in blue flames. The three girls gasped at their only exit. But the only door left, was the black one. Gary and Ash narrowed their eyes as they were all gathered into one big platform. Then the ray of light turned black and out came a giant hovering monster. It had giant claws with long reaching arms, and head of a dinosaur with a blade like horn. It had three pairs or ripped black wings. It had no legs but was in a snake like tail. And its body had millions of eyes that were half open. Everyone stared at fright at this hideous monster. Giovanni has out done his self, and they were in the biggest fight for their lives. They have to beat this monster, cause they were only half way there. 'How can we get our Legendaries when we need them?' Thought Misty as she gritted her teeth.

 To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

(Ooooooo…. Will they beat this ugly beast? Would they be able to save the world? Will there be Christmas for our Heroes? I don't know, but you have to wait and see. Finally the chapter has gone out. Sorry for this long waited one, but you know how it is with homework. Thanks again for all your reviews, and I'm so glad I've gone this far. I'm counting on two more chaps than that's the end. Hee. Hee. I'm not so sure about a Squeal, but if I get enough reviews, maybe, just maybe I will. Hope you enjoyed this thrilling chapter. I suck at action, but I'm trying my best to make it up. Hee. Hee. Well, I'll go now and start on the next chap. I'm not promising you guys that the next one might come out next week. But hopefully it would come out soon. So be patient! -Kat Lee))


	16. Show Down

Pokemon

~Mystic Trainers~

[Chapter 15]

""

By: Kat Lee

((No way! Chapter 15? I'm so pleased that you all reviewed my ficcie. But sadly, my fic is coming to an end. I'm not sure of a sequel. So I hope you enjoy this thrilling fic.))

~*~*~*~

 Terror filled their eyes, as they saw this hideous beast. Each eyes on the monster's body blinked and focused at the group. They were engrossed by this sight and couldn't stomach the wide red eyes. It's snake like bottom raveled into a curl, like a taunting snake. Saliva dripped from the monster's mouth, as it breathes through the opening. Casey backed away. "There is no way we can defeat that." Cried Casey. Richie held her in a tight embrace as he bravely stared at the monster.

 It gave a low gruff sound and snorted out air that blew hard against them. It started to flap its wings as hard winds were trying to knock them down. The only ones that stood strong were Misty, Ash and Gary. They were standing there, glaring at the monster. They weren't as frightened at their friends.

 "If you want to stay back, it's alright. No one is forcing you guys to fight him." Misty said to them, without turning her head. She was concentrating on a way to defeat Mr. Ugly. Whether she can't stand the look, she still has to fight that thing. 'At least Giovanni looks much better then that thing.' She thought sarcastically. That monster is the only thing that is standing between their big battles against Giovanni and the fate of the world. Misty took off, and thought of attacking the head. She didn't realize how big the monster was. It has got to be about five stories high. Behind her, was Gary and Ash, following her lead. She looked down and smiled a bit on them willing to save the world with her. She then looked back at the monster and narrowed her eyes. She stayed afloat as she reached the monster's head. It started to give a low gruff and its eyes were directed at the trio. They stood their ground and prepared to attack it. Ash started off first with a big blow of his energy. But it didn't even make a scratch. Gary released a wave of darkness at the monster, but it didn't even react to it. Misty hit it hard with a burst of water, and the thing laughed at the cold tingling it. Then the monster swept its clawed arm across them and they fell back to the platform.

 Melody ran up to them, and she picked up Misty's head in her arms. "Its too strong. We need our Knights. Nothing we do can stop it." Tears were collecting in her eyes.

 Misty looked up at the older girl. She bit her lip and sat back up. "We can't. We seem to be in a different dimension, we can't reach our Knights." She told the girl.

 "But isn't there some way we can?" She gripped into Misty's hands and it was shaking.

 The red head stared at Melody's hand. 'She's frightened…' "I wish, but we… just have to try." Misty stood up and looked at Melody. The girl's head was bent down and she looked down at the ground. Misty touched her head and looked back up at the monster. She clenched her hands into a fist. Next to her, Ash and Gary stood back up. "We need a plan." The brunette spoke.

 "But, it's useless with out the others." Ask protested. "We can beat it without our Knights, but we have to work as a team. As a whole team."

 "But looked at them. They are frightened. We can't blame them. If the monster is this tough, then think on how tough and scary Giovanni may be." Gary almost yelled at Ash.

 Misty turned around and glared at the two. "Calm down you two." She looked down, with her hair covering her ocean blue eyes. "Maybe… If we combined our powers together, we can make something out of it." She whispered with a tint of uncertainty.

 A hand touched her shoulder, and Misty looked up at soft chocolate brown eyes. "It's not over yet. We can do this. Just think of it as cleaning out the closet." Humor was in Ash's tone. She smiled lightly at the boy. Misty looked over at Gary and he is willingly to fight as well. The girl nodded and they took off in flight again. The monster snorted at their bravery. Blue, red and silver brightened the area. Each one of their bodies glowed in a big aura.

 "Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!" Laughter rang through out the darkened room. Sparks flew out from a crystal ball, as a crack appeared. The power was too strong for the crystal ball to hold. It couldn't keep up, in watching the battle, just behind the door. "They are finished! Nothing can stop the biggest monster of mine." Another ring of laughter echoed and it was like music to the evil's ear. His eyes flashed a deep red and a big evil grin spread across his face. "Now, let's continue in draining this useless world's energy." Then he threw his head back and laughed again for his victory.

 Nurse Joy shook her head. 'This can't be happening.' She thought. The scene before her was of the world, dying. Mewtwo couldn't reach the Mystic Trainers, for he feared, they where in a different dimension. All they can do was pray fro their survival. "Isn't there anything we can do, to stop the world from dying?" Asked Jessie from behind. She dreaded to think that she was once part of this malevolent team.

 "We can't. It's up to the trainers. They have to defeat Giovanni to save the world." Prof. Oak said in a shaky tone.

 The faces around saddened, and they felt defeat. Mewtwo grunted and kept on watching the horrible sight.

 "Ah!"

 Pain waved through their bodies, after being thrown to the platform again. Slowly, Misty struggled to get back up again. She looked over to her friends and saw the horrified expressions they held. Melody was still facing the ground and never did she look back up. Misty's gaze softened towards her. She heard a growl next to her and saw Ash and Gary was struggling to get up as well. "We have to…" Gary winced as his arm shot in pain. "… Think of another… way to defeat it."

 Ash gritted his teeth in pain. "I told you…" He stood up, only to fall down again. "Ah!" He gripped his shoulder. He faced Gary. "We have to work _all_ together." He hissed.

 Gary glared at him, and turned his attention back towards the monster. He gathered enough energy to sent another blast of power. The monster threw his arms at it, as it went far off to the top. Gary fell down as he was catching his breath. Ash glared at him.

 Misty looked at each one, from Ash to Gary and back over again. 'They are both right, but thinking up some ideas is only going to make the world in danger.' She stood up again, ignoring the pain that was aching all around. 'I have the Crystal Tear. I should use it, but how can I?' She placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. 'I remembered when I was little. Mewtwo told me about the Crystal. He said that, the crystal will only do what the pure hearted desires.' Then she looked down. 'I'm not pure hearted… but then… why do I have to crystal?' she looked up at the Monster.

 With the swing of its tail, it slammed into the platform. The vibration made everyone fall and lose their balance. Then the monster hit it again and again. On the platform, cracks soon started to form, and ran through to each end. Misty gasped and stood up. She hurriedly ran to Melody, but then fell again as another wave shook the ground. The cracks on the floor were starting to open and Misty stood up again. She saw the older girl still on the floor in her frozen like state. When Misty was about to take another step, the floor ripped open. Soon the other side was getting father from her. So she jumped to reach Melody.

 The others all gasped in shock and found out their support from falling into nowhere has broken apart. "What are we going to do!?" cried out Richie as he held tightly to Casey. The others were looking around in shock. 

 They heard their cries and tried desperately to reach them. The nine willing Knights surrounded the dark floating castle. The smallest floated all around to find where the strongest point where he could feel his Guardian's presence. "_Where are you?_" He asked sadly. The others were also trying to find away to get to them.

 Out of nowhere, a blast ripped through the air and soared until is disappeared. "_Hey! I think I found something_!" called out Lugia to the others.

 They all raced down towards the silver bird. There was a small opening in the air. It was sparking and the portal was swirling with darkness. "_I feel their fear._" Ho-oh whispered towards them.

 _"Then let's hurry and help them!_" Moltres was impatient.

 They all frowned towards the fiery bird. "_Do you _see_ how small the whole is?_" replied Suicune in a calm manner.

 Moltres turned his head away stubbornly. "_Calm down and let's think like civilized Pokemon._" Entei looked at all of them. "_It may be small, but not for Mew._" They all looked at the tiny pokemon. _"He and his Guardian can merge. The hole is opening slowly, so it will take some time before we can get it. So Mew and his Guardian can try and fight off the monster our Guardian's fear._"

 They all nodded in agreement. Mew neared the hole, but looked back at the others not sure it was really ok with the others. He knew that they all want to be there with their Guardians as much as he does. But this seemed like the only solution. "_Go on little one._" Articuno nodded towards it.

 Mew nodded and entered. It was like going through some kind of long tunnel, but it was pulling him in through hyperspace. He saw a light and he burst through. He was above the scene. There was floating debris and everything was all just an empty void. In the middle of it all was a giant ugly monster that made the Pokemon feel like vomiting. Mew squinted his eyes to see the Guardians on the floating debris. He squealed in delight when he saw his mistress. He then hurriedly flew down towards her.

 Misty rubbed the back of Melody. She was till in a shocked state. Misty panted a bit and took one last deep breath. She stood up and looked at the laughing monster. She clenched her fist and knew she can't do anything now. They tried but it was too big and more powerful. She saw Ash in a distance. He looked at her worriedly. She gave a tiny grin, showing she was ok. Then she felt a familiar presence. She turned her head and her face lifted up. She felt tears threatening to spill. She hugged her Guardian and held on to him tightly. "You don't know how glad I am that you are here!" She whispered.

 Mew cooed and nuzzled the arch of her neck. "_There was this portal, but the others were too big to fit through. I felt guilty going on my own_."

 Misty pat it's back. She slightly pushed the pokemon to look towards it. "Ready?" Soon the two were enveloped in a brightened light, connecting the two as one. She spread her great wings and took flight. 'I'll just try and do my best until the others can help.' She told herself.

 She flew up high above the monster. She smirked a bit and released a stroke of great energy at it. It shrieked in pain, piercing the ears of the audience. Soon it recovered trying to strike the silver angel.

 He watched from below, wincing as the angel got struck. Ash clenched his fists, yearning to fight by her side. He then glanced above him, where a gaping whole was slowly growing bigger. 'Maybe that is the hole where Mew came from. The blast Gary last threw, must have ripped open a hole through the dimensions.' Then Ash chuckled realizing what he has said. 'If the others knew what I was thinking, they probably think I'm sick or something.'

 The fall of the silver angel brought him back to reality. He saw the girl crash-landed into one of the larger broken floors. Ash hurriedly rushed up to her. He knelt down and gently picked up her head. "Are… you ok?" He whispered.

 The girl moaned and slowly fluttered her eyes open. She gazed upon the soft sweet chocolate eyes the boy towering above her. She smiled lightly at him. Ash felt like breaking down, but it wasn't over. Not yet. 'Oh Misty… all I want… is to hold you close to me… and… and tell you… how much I… I love really you…' The girl was surprised as the boy suddenly held her closely and dearly. He was trembling and frightened for her. She smiled softly at him. Her gentle touch raced through his hair and she returned his hug. She neared his ear. "Ash… I'll be ok. I promise. You don't have to fear anymore." Her lips were like tickling his ear.

 She let go and gently pushed him from their embrace. She stood up, and Ash helped the beauty. She glanced at him one last time before taking flight again. 'With all my heart Ash… I'd wish to stay forever in your embrace… but…' With her hands, a bow appeared. She pulled back the string and an arrow appeared. 'With this arrow, maybe I can paralyze it for a while.' She released it as the arrow grew larger and struck the beast at the middle of the forehead. It yelled in agony and suddenly froze. The silver angel smirked triumphantly.

 Ash almost burst into joy, but knew it wasn't the end yet. He looked above and his eyes glitter with glee. The other six legendaries were soaring down to meet up with their guardians. The others rejoiced and went to greet their Knights. Lugia nuzzled against Ash's side and Ash stroke the silver bird on his head. "Hey."

 _"C'mon, let's help out._" The bird spoke to him. Ash nodded his head. He looked behind to see the others almost crying in joy to be reunited with their Knights. He lowered his head down. "Listen, guys. I'll merge with Lugia to help fight the monster with Misty. The rest of you should stay her, and save your energy. The next fight is going to be more difficult than this battle." The others were looking at him and understood, though Gary wasn't happy at all. They all nodded their heads. Ash and Lugia were both surrounded by light and they soon merged into the Fire Spirit. He glanced at his friends then took flight and neared the Silver Angel. She smiled upon him. "C'mon, let's defeat this monster once and for all and kill that bastard man." She sneered.

 The boy smirked. "I'm with you all the way." They then released multiple blasts of power at the monster.

 Gary jumped from debris to another, making his way to the giant ebony doors. Ho-oh was closely following behind. He landed on the broken ground, connecting to the door. He examined the door and placed a hand on the cold steel door. A wave rushed through him, causing him to shiver and to pull back his hand. 'He's in there alright.' He turned around and saw Ho-oh shrugged.

 A ray of light passed by, nearly scorching Gary's chest. He looked up and saw that light, and others aimed at the red angel. With a stroke of his lance, the attack was canceled out. Then the silver angel was at it again with her bow. She pulled back the string. Her silver aura gathered together and formed an arrow. She released it and ranging power grew and bore its self into the heart of the monster. The red angel then gave one last blast of fire, and the monster burned in flames.

 He slammed his fists against the arms of the chair. The crystal ball flew out of place and crashed next to him. The man growled. "No, they couldn't have won." He now dreaded the door standing between the last battles that will come.

 A dark mist appeared surrounding and hissing near the man. "_Oh. You can't easily surrender. Remember, they can't reverse the spell unless…_"

 "They go to the…" He felt disgust upon saying the last words. " _Holy Sanctuary._" The man nodded and smirked. "You're right, they wouldn't know how to get there."

 "_Correct…_" The mist was hissing around him. "_Now go and don't disappoint me."_ Giovanni stood up and turned towards the door. He smirked and readied himself for the outcome of this all.

 They two were back to their separate forms and Ash and Misty landed next to Gary. Misty breathed out a bit. "Now that wasn't so hard."

 Gary and Ash chuckled a bit. The girl turned her head to glare at the two. "What?" She questioned.

 "It's nothing." Replied Ash as he cleared his throat.

 "It's just… that was the first time you made a sarcastic comment." Gary said as he lightly smiled.

 Misty pouted and looked away. "Misty!" The redhead turned to see Melody making her way towards her. "Melody." She smiled.

 The older girl landed next to her and hugged her tightly. "You're alright!" She nearly cried out.

 "Of course I am. I wouldn't want to die before I get a chance at Giovanni." She smirked at her.

 Melody felt like laughing, but she sniffed. The others came to gather nearer to them. Duplica shared a part of the platform with Tracey and Brock. Richie and Casey were at another. "Hey!" Called out Duplica, and she made her way next to the two girls. "Shouldn't the door be opening now?"

 "You're right." Replied Brock as he was next to the door.

 Ash narrowed his eyes. "But…" Casey's voice was shaky. "Why won't it open?"

 "We can't be trapped in here!" Richie nearly yelled out.

 The legendaries were uneasy, but they did their best to calm them. Mew looked up at Lugia. The silver bird looked as if he didn't know of any answer. "Now what?" asked Melody.

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((I'm so, so, soooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update for a while. Ok well, for a long time. I was so busy with schoolwork. Teachers are drowning me with tons of homework. I was almost finished with this chapter on Thanksgiving holiday, but then the chapter got deleted. T-T

Well, Thanks again for the reviews, I'm very happy that you did review! I feel loved ^.^ Since I have two weeks vacation, I might throw in the next chapter. I'm expecting two or three more chapters until it ends. I'm sorry but it has to end one day. I might do a sequel, but I still have other fics to finish. So I'll see you till next time! –Kat Lee))


End file.
